Jeux interdits
by Prune
Summary: SLASH Lors d'une dispute, Rogue embrasse violemment Harry. Malheureusement, Draco a assisté à la scène et semble bien vouloir profiter de cette situation pour faire chanter Harry ! Attention, fic sadique ! ¤¤¤ Chap 10 : la retenue ¤¤¤
1. Colère

Titre : Jeux interdits.

Auteur : Prune 

Genre : crêpage de chignon (mais sans chignon ! ^^ ) 

Base : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J K Rowling. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de porter atteinte à ses droits d'auteur et je ne tire aucun revenu ni aucun gain d'aucune sorte en utilisant les personnages tirés de cette œuvre, donc s'il vous plaît pas de procès (de toute façon, je ne suis pas solvable).

Remarque : Cette fic est un slash, autrement dit, met en scène des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc si cela ne vous plaît pas, ne lisez pas et passez votre chemin.

Merci à Mao pour sa relecture et sa patience.

****

JEUX INTERDITS

Chapitre 1

Colère

" Pourquoi me détestez-vous ? "

Severus Rogue leva les yeux de son livre de potions et regarda le jeune homme de 17 ans qui se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte.

" Potter, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. Veuillez sortir immédiatement de mon bureau avant que je n'enlève…

- 50 points à Griffondor ? rétorqua Harry en ricanant. Décidément, vous êtes vraiment pitoyable : en plus d'être teigneux, vous êtes prévisible !

Rogue se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la renversant violemment sur le sol. Il contourna son bureau pour venir se planter devant Harry, le visage déformé par la colère.

- Potter, je ne vous permets pas ! aboya-t-il. Retournez immédiatement dans votre chambre sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? riposta avec rage Harry. Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire ? Me tuer ? Avouez que vous en mourrez d'envie.

Tout en disant cela, Harry s'approchait lentement de son professeur une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Depuis plus de six ans, il avait supporté sans broncher la haine de Rogue et aujourd'hui, il était temps de comprendre pourquoi il le détestait autant.

Rogue ne fut pas le moins du monde impressionné par l'attitude quelque peu enfantine de son élève. Il décida alors que pour une fois, il allait jouer franc-jeu avec le jeune Potter.

Après tout, c'était la dernière année que celui-ci allait passer à Poudlard et il pouvait bien accéder à sa demande.

Il esquissa un sourire, soudainement conscient que finalement Potter n'allait peut-être pas apprécié ce qui allait suivre.

-Que voulez-vous Potter ? M'entendre vous dire combien je vous hais ? Combien je vous méprise vous et toute votre famille ? Et bien soit. Oui je vous méprise et oui, j'aurais souhaité que ni vous ni votre père ne naissiez.

Harry accusa le coup, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître de son désarroi. 

Certes, il s'y attendait et c'était même lui qui avait demandé à son professeur de potion de lui dire le fond de sa pensée mais tout de même, entendre dire que l'on est haï avec une telle violence avait de quoi perturber.

Jamais il ne s'était senti autant détesté et curieusement cela l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre…

Bien sûr, il savait pourquoi son professeur avait autant haï son père, James Potter. Il l'avait découvert lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Son père lui avait sauvé un jour la vie et ce fut une terrible offense pour Rogue.

Son professeur était une personne tellement orgueilleuse, qu'il n'avait pas pu supporter de devoir quelque chose à une personne qu'il n'appréciait déjà pas à la base. Et Harry payait pour cette vieille histoire. Abattu, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Mais, pourquoi moi ? murmura tristement Harry, soudainement abattu. Je ne vous ai jamais rien fait. Dès le premier jour, j'ai senti votre regard plein de haine se poser sur moi. Vous m'avez jugé et détesté sans même chercher à me connaître. Est-ce parce que je suis le fils de l'homme qui vous a sauvé ?

Rogue jeta un regard cruel au jeune garçon en face de lui. Songer au pire épisode de sa vie semblait avoir attisé sa colère et sa haine envers la lignée Potter mais il tenta de se maîtriser, ne voulant pas montrer à son élève combien cette conversation le mettait hors de lui.

-Potter, je n'ai absolument aucun compte à vous rendre. Sachez que je suis libre de penser ce que je veux à votre égard.

- Je peux comprendre votre haine envers mon père, même si pour cela il m'a fallu essayer de saisir comment marchait les rouages de votre esprit tordu, … mais vous ne m'avez laissé aucune chance… vous m'avez condamné dès que vous m'avez vu.

Rogue sentit son irritation augmenter au fur et à mesure des paroles de Potter mais lorsqu'il vit apparaître des larmes dans ses yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, ce qui eu pour effet de faire augmenter sa colère d'un cran supplémentaire.

- Potter, ça suffit ! reprit-il sèchement une pointe de moquerie perçant dans la voix. Remontez dans votre chambre, vous devriez être couché depuis longtemps… Et arrêtez de pleurer, un homme digne de ce nom ne pleure pas.

Le ton sec de son professeur blessa profondément Harry. Il releva fièrement la tête et tenta de ravaler ses sanglots, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir fait preuve de faiblesse devant la personne qui le détestait le plus.

- Parce que vous, vous en êtes un ? Laissez-moi rire !

Harry en prenant un ton blessant, voulait faire souffrir Rogue autant que lui-même souffrait d'être rejeté par lui.

- Vous…vous me dégoûtez !Vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre type, aigri, vieux, ronchon, moche, et sans intérêt. Vous n'avez aucun ami, aucune famille et personne ne vous aime ! Vous n'êtes qu'un raté ! Vous insultez mon père, mais lui au moins, il aimait et était aimé, et il avait une famille et des amis fidèles comme Sirius…

La fin de la phrase du jeune homme se termina dans un sanglot et il se jeta sur Rogue, tentant de le frapper.

Ce dernier, d'abord abasourdi par les propos insultants proférés à son encontre, devient brusquement furieux à la mention du nom de Sirius, son pire ennemi depuis plus de vingt ans.

Il attrapa Harry par les poignets et les lui tordit sans ménagements derrière son dos, le plaquant ainsi contre son torse.

Harry, totalement ébahi par la réaction inattendue de Rogue et la proximité de son corps, tenta de toutes ses forces de se dégager de l'étreinte du sorcier.

Harry frémit sous l'intensité du regard plongé dans le sien, il sentait qu'il était allé trop loin et que Rogue n'était pas homme à se laisser insulter sans réagir.

- Alors, comme cela, je vous dégoûte ? Et bien c'est ce que l'on va voir…

En disant cela, Rogue se pencha vers Harry et effleura de ses lèvres son oreille, pour finalement lui mordiller doucement le lobe.

Harry chancela sous la caresse inattendue et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Après avoir tenté vainement de se dégager, vaincu et à bout de force, il se laissa finalement aller dans les bras de son pire ennemi.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sous son apparence frêle, son professeur avait une telle force.

Le jeune homme se sentit progressivement réagir à la caresse et poussa inconsciemment un petit soupir de contentement, les yeux mi-clos. 

- Alors_, M. Potter, _que se passe-t-il ? Je ne vous dégoûte plus ?

Le ton arrogant blessa profondément Harry qui se sentit tout à coup honteux de sa réaction. Il eut soudain peur de ce que Rogue pourrait lui faire ou du moins ce que lui-même lui laisserait faire.

Soudainement effrayé à cette perpective, le jeune Gryffondor tenta désespérément de se libérer de l'étreinte imposée mais plus il se débattait et plus Rogue resserrait son emprise.

Le sorcier ricana et poussa Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte durement son bureau. Il lui attrapa les poignets d'une seule main, les maintenant toujours derrière son dos, et de sa main libre il déboutonna la robe de sorcier de Harry.

Harry frémissant de peur, se prépara à hurler mais Rogue prit brutalement possession de ses lèvres, les meurtrissant sans pitié.

Sa langue explora avec délice la bouche de sa victime qui se tordait sous lui, tentant avec l'énergie du désespoir de s'enfuir.

Puis, peu à peu, le jeune homme se laissa griser par la douce sensation que lui procurait le baiser et s'abandonna totalement à la caresse, allant même jusqu'à y répondre. Lorsque Rogue sentit que le jeune Potter répondait à son baiser mêlant de lui-même avec une adorable maladresse sa langue à la sienne, il retint un rire de satisfaction.

Rogue rompit alors doucement le baiser et observa attentivement son élève entre ses yeux plissés.

Harry quant à lui, gardait les yeux clos, les joues légèrement roses, enivré par l'étreinte exigeante, émergeant difficilement de la torpeur qui l'avait envahie. 

Prenant soudainement conscience que Rogue commençait à le relâcher, il ouvrit péniblement ses paupières et croisa le regard méprisant et cruel de son professeur.

Il eut brusquement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, de ce que Rogue lui avait fait et … de la fougue avec laquelle il lui avait répondu.

- Alors, M. Potter, ne me dites pas que je vous dégoûte toujours autant ? A moins, que désormais la seule personne que vous haïssiez soit …vous même ?

Harry, rouge de honte et hébété, regarda son professeur le lâcher, contourner son bureau et se rasseoir afin de reprendre la lecture de son livre, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ne voyant pas son élève réagir, Rogue interrompit sa lecture et le regarda froidement.

- Que voulez-vous M. Potter ? Ce petit interlude était tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant mais maintenant il est temps que vous regagniez votre chambre : j'ai du travail.

Harry rougit violemment et honteux à en mourir s'enfuit en courant par la porte du bureau restée ouverte.

A suivre …

Prune


	2. Intense réflexion

Titre : Jeux interdits

Auteur : Prune 

Genre : Harry pense ! Attention, appréciez, cela ne se reproduira pas souvent ! ^^

Base : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J K Rowling. 

Remarque : Cette fic est un slash, autrement dit, met en scène des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc si cela ne vous plaît pas, ne lisez pas et passez votre chemin.

Merci à Mao pour sa béta lecture !

NdA : Mes réflexions ( débiles ) sont entre crochets.

****

Réponse aux reviews : Merci à tous, tous vos review m'ont fait super plaisir et m'ont incité à mettre la suite plus rapidement que je ne l'avais prévu ! 

Lululle : Merci pour ta review. Ne t'inquiètes pas, cette fic est classé PG-13 donc, à priori, il n'y aura pas de viol. Et puis Rogue est trop classe pour se comporter comme un vulgaire violeur ! ^^

****

Inuki : Merci. ^^

****

Miss Jedusor : Je suis contente que tu aimes et voilà la suite !

****

The French : Merci pour ta review ! Mais… tu trouves mon chapitre 1 étrange ? Mais alors … que vas-tu penser de la suite ? … T_T

****

Alician : Voilà la suite ! Je suis contente que tu aimes bien le Rogue de ma fic parce que je l'ai décrit tel que je l'imaginais : sadique, et maître de lui-même.

****

Lyra.b : Ton vœu est exaucé, voilà la suite !

****

Suppu : Effectivement, c'est tordu ! ( et encore ce n'est que le début ! lol ) Concernant le rating, … j'ai longuement hésité. Mais, tu comprendras dans les chapitres suivants… Et non, je n'avais pas fumé ! ( en tout cas, ta review m'aura bien fait rire ! ^^ )

****

Mimi : Je suis contente que cela te plaise ! Moi aussi j'adore comment Rogue réagit … d'ailleurs, j'adore Rogue tout court ! ^^

****

Dumbledore : Merci ! Voilà la suite en espérant que ça n'a pas été trop long ! ^^

****

Lunicorne : Merci pour ton compliment, tu me fais rougir ! ^^

****

Majandrasly : Merci, et j'espère que tu aimeras également la suite !

****

Lilouchka Mac Devil : Merci pour ton compliment, et je peux t'assurer que la suite est très … intéressante !

****

Nono : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et voilà la suite !

****

Miss Serpentard : Waouh ! Quel enthousiasme ! En tout cas, merci !

****

Mangafana : Merci pour ton compliment ! Pour répondre à ta question, effectivement, il y aura des POV ( surtout de Harry ), mais normalement à chaque chapitre, il se passera un truc, histoire de dynamiser le récit parce que, les POV, c'est mignon, mais au bout d'un certain temps on s'ennuie un peu ! ^^ ( mais il me semble que tu partages mon avis ! ) Le chapitre 2 en est l'exacte illustration… Dis moi, ce que tu en penses …

****

Cheilin : La suite est même plus qu'intéressante ( à toi de juger … ^^ ) Comme quoi la situation de ce cher Harry peut empirer dangereusement lorsque je suis aux commandes ! Mais franchement, qui va s'en plaindre ?

****

Marsupi : Je suis contente que tu aimes ! ( entre nous, moi aussi j'aime bien les Draco / Ron, mais malheureusement, il sont si rare ! )

****

Mymye-Potter : Moi aussi j'adore Rogue ! Il me semble avoir compris que tu n'aimes pas Harry… n'est-ce pas ? Moi, non plus ! Et cela va se voir dans les chapitres suivants !!!

****

Cathy : C'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma toute première fic ! C'est gentil ! ^^ Effectivement, il y aura des explications sur le pourquoi du comment de la haine de Rogue à l'encontre de James mais, … pas tout de suite ! ^^

****

Kaima : Merci !

****

Saeel' : J'espère que tu t'es remise du chapitre 1 car voici le 2 ! ^^ Si cela peut te rassurer, normalement, je ne ferais pas pire que le chapitre 1 ! ( enfin, " normalement" … lol ) 

****

Jade : Merci et voilà la suite !

****

Mathilde Jedusor : Gloups… voilà la suite … pas taper … A ce stade, ce n'est plus de l'enthousiasme mais c'est de la rage… MDR ^^ 

****

Dodie-ange : Merci pour ta review, et voilà le chapitre 2 en espérant qu'il te plaise autant que le premier ! *croise les doigts très fort*

****

Christina Potter : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et, merci pour tes encouragements !

****

Mao : Mais, … qu'est-ce que tu fous là ??? ^^ T'es méchante avec les lecteurs ! C'est pas parce que toi tu connais la suite, qu'il faut que tu les nargues ! Non mais ! T'es sadique ! ( quand je pense que c'est moi qui parle … * soupir * ) En tout cas, merci, ta review inattendue m'a fait énormément plaisir !!! Bises.

****

JEUX INTERDITS

Chapitre 2

****

Intense réflexion

Deux jours… Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Rogue l'avait embrassé et pourtant Harry n'arrivait toujours à comprendre sa propre réaction. Pourquoi avait-il répondu avec autant de fougue à ce baiser ?

Il aurait dû être dégoûté… se débattre… lui donner un coup là où ça fait mal…Pourtant non, il n'avait rien fait. Rien du tout.

En fait, il aurait mieux valu que Harry reste sans réaction dans les bras de Rogue plutôt que de s'humilier de cette manière. Par son attitude, il avait encouragé son professeur à l'embrasser et Merlin sait ce que Harry lui aurait laissé faire si le professeur des potions ne s'était pas de lui-même arrêté de l'embrasser. 

Il s'était totalement et irrémédiablement humilié. Et avec Rogue en plus ! Il était vraiment le dernier des abrutis. Son professeur des potions pouvait désormais avoir la satisfaction d'avoir fait plier le grand Harry Potter. Quelle ironie ! James Potter avait dû se retourner dans sa tombe. Finalement, Severus Rogue aura eu ce qu'il voulait : il se sera vengé des Potter de la plus horrible des façons.

Bon, pour être tout à fait franc, cela n'avait pas été si horrible que ça. 

Et c'était bien le problème.

Harry était sûr d'une chose : il avait adoré se faire embrasser par cet homme.

Il pouvait encore sentir sur ces lèvres celles de Rogue. Ce baiser avait été tellement inattendu… et tellement humiliant…

Il ne pourra plus jamais croiser son regard. Et pourtant, il le faudra bien. Il avait cours de potion dans une heure et il ne manquerait de se faire remarquer étant donné qu'il n'a remplit que la moitié du parchemin demandé pour le devoir sur la potion tue-loup. Pourtant, cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'il était installé à une table de la bibliothèque de l'école, des piles de bouquin autour de lui censés l'aider à préparer son devoir.

Peine perdue. Il n'arrivait pas à fixer son attention plus de quelques secondes sur le sujet et son esprit vagabondait malgré lui vers la fameuse soirée où sa vie d'adolescent (presque ) paisible avait été bouleversée.

La vie lui avait appris à se défendre contre la magie noire, contre la mort…mais pas contre … ça.

Après l'incident, il s'était enfui dans sa chambre, sans même se retourner, des larmes de honte **[ et de frustration ]** roulant sur ses joues. Il avait couru jusqu'au portrait de la grosse Dame, et à bout de souffle, il avait dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour donner le mot de passe et se retrouver dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il n'avait croisé personne dans la tour endormie et avait rejoint avec bonheur la sécurité de son lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de se déshabiller. Il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit pendant des heures, incapable de trouver le sommeil pour finalement s'endormir peu avant l'aube, nerveusement épuisé.

Toutes ces heures de réflexion ne l'avaient mené nulle part et aujourd'hui encore, deux jours après le fameux soir, il était toujours préoccupé par cet incident, se posant plus de questions, qu'il ne trouvait de réponses.

Pourquoi Rogue l'avait-il embrassé ?

Pour l'humilier, … pour le salir, … pour qu'il se dégoûte lui-même ? Après tout, il était réputé pour détester les Potter en général et Harry en particulier. Malgré le fait qu'il l'ai sauvé de nombreuses fois, notamment lors de la bataille finale contre Voldemort, Rogue semblait avoir gardé contre Harry une certaine rancune qui avait atteint son paroxysme lors du baiser volé. 

De toute façon, quelque soit son objectif, Rogue pouvait se vanter de l'avoir atteint au-delà de toute espérance. Harry ne pourra certainement jamais expliquer de manière rationnelle sa réaction.

Etait-il gay ?

Etait-il attiré par… Rogue ?

Sa réflexion nocturne (et la lecture discrète de Psycho-Magazine au rayon "journaux" de la bibliothèque ) l'avait conduit à penser que Rogue avait agit comme une sorte de "révélateur" qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de son homosexualité latente. Il s'était toujours cru hétérosexuel, et pourtant, désormais de sérieux doutes l'assaillaient quant à son orientation sexuelle. 

Il avait passé en revue les rares contact qu'il avait eu avec les personnes du sexe opposé. Il lui était apparu que l'événement le plus important de sa jeune vie de "séducteur hétérosexuel" avait trouvé sa source lors du bal organisé à Poudlard en quatrième année alors qu'il avait passé la soirée avec Parvati. Il n'avait fait que danser de manière maladroite et impersonnelle avec elle et ne l'avait choisie pour le bal que parce qu'il devait absolument trouver une personne de sexe féminin, tradition oblige. 

Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie. Du moins, et c'est ce qui aurait dû l'alerter, il n'avait jamais ressenti le "besoin" d'avoir une petite amie. 

Contrairement aux garçons de son âge, il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur les filles de l'école. Il ne les avait jamais trouvées attirantes. Il avait des relations amicales mais distantes avec la plupart des filles de sa classe. Hermione était la seule fille qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux et dont il supportait la présence. Elle avait toujours bénéficié d'une place privilégiée dans son cœur … en tant qu'amie. Mais, ce n'est pas pareil, ce n'est pas tout à fait une fille. C'était Hermione quoi !

Puis, il y avait eu Cho Chang.

Il avait été un temps attiré par cette jeune Serdaigle, mais maintenant, en y réfléchissant bien, il avait été intéressé plus par son côté masculin en tant qu'attrapeur de Quidditch, que par sa féminité. **[ discrète, voir inexistante !!! Tant qu'aucune autopsie n'aura été pratiqué, nul ne peut affirmer avec certitude que c'est une fille ! Quoi j'aime pas Cho Chang ? ]**

Son baiser avec Rogue lui faisait comprendre maintenant combien ses rapports avec les filles étaient inexistants.

Le constat est donc sans appel : il était gay ! Aaah ! Voilà, que son mal de tête revenait… **[Ben vi, le pauvre chéri : faut pas trop qu'il force, sinon bobo tête !!! ]**

Il fut brusquement tiré de sa réflexion par un livre jeté devant lui avec violence. Il leva les yeux vers la personne indélicate qui avait osé troubler le calme de la bibliothèque et le cours de ses pensées. Harry croisa alors un regard gris, froid et moqueur.

- Malfoy !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda impatiemment Harry.

Le jeune homme blond eut un sourire narquois et dévisagea insolemment le Griffondor d'un air satisfait. Devant le manque de réaction du Serpentard, Harry eu une moue agacée.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Rien, _mon cher Potter. _Je peux m'asseoir ? dit-il avec assurance en prenant place face au jeune sorcier.

- Il me semble que tu l'as déjà fait, non ? répondit Harry exaspéré. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Et bien, Potter, je me demandais juste comment tu allais depuis deux jours.

Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, mais tâcha de ne rien laisser paraître. Après tout, Malefoy ne parlait certainement pas de son "entrevue" avec le professeur des potions, il ne pouvait pas être au courant, … il ne "devait" pas être au courant.

- Il y a deux jours ? De quoi veux-tu parler ? demanda t-il nerveusement.

- Allez Potter, fais pas l'innocent. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler … ricana Malefoy.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse à ce qu'il devait répondre. Il fallait qu'il reste naturel et dégagé pour ne pas éveillé la curiosité de ce dernier.

- Si tu fais allusion au cours de potions, je n'en vois pas pourquoi tu m'en parles étant donné que Rogue se comporte toujours de la même manière avec moi : il m'humilie et m'enlève des points dès que je bouge, continua Harry d'un voix qu'il souhaitait la plus neutre possible.

- Mais non, Potter, reprit vivement Malefoy visiblement agacé par le tour que prenait la conversation. Je me fous de tes petites querelles avec Rogue. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce qui s'est passé le soir, après le cours de potions…

Harry se figea. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Se pourrait-il qu'il sache pour … l'incident. 

- Le soir ? Mais … qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? balbutia Harry de nouveau alarmé.

- Mais, voyons tu sais bien : toi, Rogue, le baiser… répondit Malefoy avec un sourire détestable chargé de sous-entendu.

Harry dévisagea Malefoy, totalement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. 

Le Serpentard quant à lui, se délecta de la stupeur peinte sur le visage du jeune Gryffondor. Enfin, il avait réussit à ébranler le grand Harry Potter. Il avait désormais un avantage sur lui, et il comptait bien en profiter. **[ Yeeeaaahhh !!! Malefoy Power ! ]**

Affolé, Harry ramassa rapidement ses affaires et se leva. Il se sentait pris au piège et ne désirait qu'une chose : s'enfuir le plus loin possible du blond et essayer d'oublier les dernières 48 heures.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles… je… je dois partir, je suis désolé mais il faut que j'aille en cours de potions, bafouilla-t-il pitoyablement. **[ En cours avec Rogue ? Gniark gniark gniark. Quoi je suis sadique ? ]**

Malefoy se leva également parfaitement calme, et étudia la physionomie de son plus grand ennemi. Harry Potter paniquait et la situation était vraiment jouissive.

- Potter, rejoins-moi ce soir à 23 heures sur le terrain d'entraînement de Quidditch. Et ne sois pas en retard, j'ai horreur d'attendre.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? argua Harry, le défiant désespérément du regard.

- Tout le monde saura ce qui se passe entre toi et Rogue.

- Il ne se passe rien entre Rogue et moi ! cria le jeune Griffondor, le rouge aux joues.

- Oui, oui si tu veux… En tout cas, tu ne semblais pas penser cela hier soir… Sacré Rogue, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de lui… ni de toi d'ailleurs.

Harry tiqua sous le ton moqueur de Draco Malefoy, et rougit encore plus fortement sous le sous-entendu à peine voilé. Le blond savait donc qu'il n'avait pas été insensible au baiser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- Mais rien de spécial Potter. Disons … que désormais tu as une dette envers moi. Après tout, estime-toi heureux que je n'ai _encore_ rien dit de "l'incident" avec Rogue… 

Harry était totalement pris au piège. Draco Malefoy le tenait et il ne pouvait que faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

Soumis, le jeune sorcier sentit sa gorge se nouer.

- OK, je viendrai articula-t-il avec difficulté.

- Soudainement, il se détourna et quitta la bibliothèque en courant, trop honteux pour soutenir le regard de Malefoy. **[Cours Forest, cours… ]**

Celui-ci le regarda s'éloigner, et murmura tout bas :

- On va bien s'amuser…

A suivre …

Prune


	3. Cours de potion

Titre : Jeux interdits

Auteur : Prune

Genre : Humiliation publique ^^

Base : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J K Rowling. 

Remarque : Cette fic est un slash, autrement dit, met en scène des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc si cela ne vous plaît pas, ne lisez pas et passez votre chemin.

Merci à Mao, ma béta-lectrice préférée (quoi t'es la seule ? ) 

Réponse aux reviews ( qui m'ont fait super plaisir !!! ^^ ) :

****

Shavo : Voilà, voilà !!! ^^

****

Dodie-Ange : Les Malheurs de Riry Acte 3 ! Vi, je suis sadique et fière de l'être. Mais avoue que c'est quand même trop facile de taper sur ce cher Riry ! ^^

****

Saeel' : Une fan de Bishonens !!!! Ouaiiiisssss !!!! Bishonen Power !!!! Moi, je préfère Sev', Dray et Lulu. C'est vrai que Dubois est pas mal dans le film, mais c'est un perso sous exploité. Tu n'aimes pas Cho ??? Copineuh ! Moi, non plus je l'aime pas, mais je sais toujours pas pourquoi !!! Elle est pas méchante pourtant ( elle est juste conne c'est tout ! ^^ ) Tu es contente que Harry s'affirme dans son homosexualité ??? Mais ce n'est que le début, mais tu vas voir que, en tant que slasheuse, TOUS MES PERSOS VONT S'AFFIRMER DANS LEUR HOMOSEXUALITE !!! MDR ! En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Bye.

****

Mimi : Vi, c'est vrai qu'il est bien Draco ! Et il a pas fini de foutre sa merde ! Pour le pairing … je préfère garder secret ! MWAH AH AH AH AH AH AH !!! Mais, ça te déranges pas, hein ? Tu m'en veux pas ? *ton inquiet*

****

Miss Serpentard : Merci merci merci !!! J'suis super contente que ma fic te plaise ! Tu n'as rien contre le torturage de Riry-en-détresse, hein ??? ^^

****

Mangafana : C'est vrai que Draco est sadique !!! Mais, je l'aime comme ça. Harry a une tête à se faire fouetter et Draco à tenir le fouet. ^^ Un ménage à trois ??? ( Tu es la deuxième personne à me faire la remarque ! ^^ ) Non, je ne crois pas !!! Et puis après, il va arriver un quatrième perso, et là, le quatuor sera au complet et les choses sérieuses pourront ( enfin ) commencer ! donc, peut-être un ménage à quatre ? ( non, je rigole … ^^ ) Tu me soutiens quoi que je fasse ??? Merci, c'est gentil ! ^^ J'espère que la suite va également te plaire !

****

Jade Potter : Je crois que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite de ma fic ! ^^ En tout cas, merci pour tout ! ^_~

****

Kaima : Merci ! Voilà, le chapitre du cours de potion tant attendu ! On va bientôt savoir comment Malefoy a su pour le baiser entre Riry et Severus ! ^^ ( dans le chapitre suivant je crois ! ^^ )

****

Cho : Rogue / Harry , Draco / Harry , Draco / Harry / Rogue ( non, là je rigole ! ^^ ) Gniark, gniark, gniark … qui sait ? Oui, je sais, je suis sadique !!! ( même avec mes revieweurs !!! )

****

Mioko Tsukito : OUI !!! voilà la suite ! ^^

****

Mathilde Jedusor : Oh là, sur ce coup, j'ai mis plus de temps ! ( Pas taper !!! ^^ ) J'espère que le chapitre te plaira quand même !!!

****

Alician : Merci pour tes compliments ! ^_^ J'espère que tu aimeras autant le chap 3 !

****

Inuki : Vi, Malefoy est un gros pervers !!! Et encore, ce n'est que le début ! Il est pire que Rogue ! ( mais il est chou quand même ! ^^ )

****

Lilouchka Mac Devil : Oui, on m'a déjà dit que j'étais sadique ! lol ( Mais, on se refait pas hein ? ^^ ) Une relation sado-maso ? Une relation triangulaire ? Effectivement, tu es pire que moi ! ^^ Quoique … Severus tout de cuir vêtu armé d'un fouet …eh ! Mais c'est que tu me donnes des idées !!! * sourire sadique * C'est Riry qui va être content ! ( Comment ça non ? )

****

Pitinad : Oh, je suis désolée … mais, le pairing c'est un secret !!! ^^ Merci quand même ! Bye

****

Lychee : Copine de l'Ordre de la Corbeille de Fruit !!! Merci merci ! Ta review ma fait hyper plaisir ! Bises

****

Lunenoire : Vi vi je continue, et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! 

****

Suppu : J'ai adoré ta review !!! Dis, t'en refais quand tu veux des analyses de textes ! C'est vrai que je les torture mes persos !!! Ben, c'est plus marrant, non ! ^^ En tout cas, je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise et te fasse rire ! Non, sérieux, que tu me dises qu'en quelques mots je te fasse autant réagir ! Ca me fait trop plaisir ( le Bonheur de la Fanficeuse ! ) … Ah non, je veux pas t'envoyer à l'hospice ^^ ( j'suis sûre qu'ils ont pas internet là-bas ! ) Reste, continue à lire mes chapitres et à me laisser de gentilles review qui me font super plaisir !!!! 

****

Ccilia jonhson : Tu veux pas mettre Draco avec Harry ??? Mais pourquoi ??? Riry est tellement … intelligent, interressant … ( non, là en fait je t'explique : j'essaie de me convaincre moi-même … ^^ )

****

Nono : Hello, merci pour ta review, et surtout accroches toi parce que les Malheurs de Riry ne font que commencer ! 

****

Kawa : Merci Merci ! J'espère que la suite est assez sadique !

****

Angelinadelacour : Meuh non, Rogue allait pas le violer … ( il allait pas se salir quand même !!! ^^! ) Et effectivment, Riry a pas finit de s'en prendre plein le c** ! ^^ Mais bon, a part Riry, qui s'en plaint ??? ^^

****

Mao : Merci copine !!! ^^ J'ai rien contre Harry, c'est juste que je l'aime pas ! ^^

Oh, une dernière précision, j'ai augmenté le rating et j'ai mis ma fic en R donc, voilà, z'êtes prévenus !!! ^^ 

Quand au pairing, c'est un secret (que même Riry sait pas qui est-ce qui va le faire passer à la casserole !!! ^^ ) 

****

Jeux interdits

Chapitre 3

****

Cours de potions

Harry Potter regagna rapidement sa chambre dans la Tour Gryffondor. Il se réfugia dans sa chambre sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait vide à cette heure ci. Il ne lui restait qu'une demi-heure avant le cours de potion, son parchemin n'était pas terminé, et il s'en fichait totalement.

Harry était effondré. Quelqu'un est au courant de son baiser avec Rogue… et ce quelqu'un était… Draco Malefoy. Son pire ennemi. La seule personne qui ne devait pas être au courant.

Merde !

Qu'est-ce que Malefoy allait faire ? Allait-il le dire à tout le monde pour que l'on se moque de lui ? 

Non. Si cela avait été son but, il l'aurait déjà fait.

Allait-il le faire chanter ? Il pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi : il savait que le jeune Gryffondor ne pourrait rien lui refuser. 

Il garderait le secret contre quelque chose en échange. Oui, mais contre quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui allait passer par la tête de ce dégénéré ? Il était sûr qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose de dégradant…

Soudainement en colère à cette pensée, Harry jeta son livre de potions (comme par hasard )contre le mur.

Satané Malefoy ! Il n'oserait tout de même pas lui demander cela, c'était trop répugnant. Et pourtant, il savait que le jeune homme blond en était tout à fait capable. C'était avant tout un Serpentard, et la sournoiserie était son deuxième prénom.

Il allait le faire chanter et Harry ne pouvait que deviner ce que Malefoy allait exiger de lui : il allait lui demander de faire perdre son équipe à tous les matchs de Quidditch en lui laissant attraper le Vif d'or.

La vie était trop injuste ! Malefoy allait le forcer à faire perdre son équipe alors que le Quidditch était sa seule passion, la seule chose dans laquelle il croyait encore. Il ne se sentait réellement libre que lorsqu'il volait dans les airs. 

Il était complètement piégé.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que toute l'école sache pour lui et Rogue. Si cela devait arriver, il ne pourra plus jamais regarder en face Ron, …Hermione, …Sirius, …Dobby, …Hedwige. Il devrait se résoudre à entendre des moqueries jusqu'à la fin se sa vie. Il serait certainement renvoyé de l'école et serait catalogué comme amant de Rogue… Sa vie sociale serait foutue pour les cinquante prochaines années, si ce n'est plus.

Il vivait depuis seulement quelques années dans le monde des sorciers, mais il avait retenu une chose : les gays sont extrêmement mal vus par la population sorcière. Ils sont considérés comme ayant une sexualité contre nature. Un gay avait à peu de chose près, la même popularité qu'un Mangemort. 

Sirius lui avait accidentellement avoué, il y avait deux ans, que lui-même était gay et qu'il avait eu toutes les difficultés à son époque à faire accepter à son entourage sa sexualité. Son parrain n'avait malheureusement pas voulu lui en dire plus et Harry avait bien senti que malgré les années écoulées, Sirius avait encore du mal à en parler et avait visiblement souffert de tous ces préjugés.

Harry ne voulait pas en pâtir comme son parrain avant lui. Il ne se sentait pas encore capable à son âge d'affronter quelque chose qu'il avait découvert depuis peu de temps. Peut-être plus tard se sentira-t-il plus fort pour affronter ses sentiments. Mais pour l'instant, personne ne devait découvrir ce qui lui arrivait, et même si pour cela il devait faire ce que lui demanderait Malefoy et faire perdre son équipe de Quidditch.

Son cours avec Rogue allait commencer dans quelques minutes et il devait tout de suite descendre dans les cachots s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard.

Résigné et abattu, Harry prit son modeste parchemin et son livre de potion resté à terre et descendit dans les cachots. Il rejoignit discrètement sa place, constatant avec soulagement que le professeur Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé. Il tenta par tous les moyens de ne pas tourner la tête vers le bureau où il savait le jeune Serpentard installé, entouré de ces deux habituels gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle. 

Malheureusement pour lui, Malefoy guettait avec impatience son arrivée et dès qu'il l'aperçut, il ne put s'empêcher de le tourmenter un peu plus, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. 

- Eh Potter ! Tu as l'air déçu de ne pas voir Rogue. Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas tarder à arriver : il ne va tout de même pas rater un cours avec toi !

Harry, à ces mots, se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il était sûr que tout le monde avait comprit les insinuations de Malefoy. Finalement, il s'était peut-être trompé : le jeune Serpentard voulait juste dire ce qu'il avait vu à tout le monde et ainsi, l'humilier publiquement et à jamais. 

Pourtant, non. Seuls Crabbe et Goyle avaient ri à la tirade de Malefoy. Toute la classe était restée perplexe, ne comprenant pas la subtilité de l'allusion. D'ailleurs, les deux gorilles avaient certainement rigoler sans réfléchir ni comprendre à ce que Malefoy avait voulu dire. Certainement, une question de solidarité masculine…

- La ferme, Malefoy ! s'exclama Ron. Harry, laisse-le dire. De toute façon, il ne comprend pas la moitié des mots qui sortent de sa bouche.

Malefoy ne releva pas l'insulte de Ron Weasley, se contentant de fixer Harry d'un regard moqueur et cruel.

- Ces cours communs avec les Serpentards sont vraiment une plaie ! dit Ron à Harry. 

Ce dernier, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension parvint seulement à acquiescer de la tête. Ron sembla ne pas se rendre compte de sa gêne et se retourna vers Dean et Seamus qui spéculaient sur la cause du retard de leur professeur de potions:

- Non, mais sérieux Dean. Rogue n'a jamais été en retard à l'un de ses cours. 

- C'est vrai, il a dû glisser dans les escaliers, avança Dean.

- Ou alors, Peeves l'a enfermé dans un placard…avança Seamus, pince sans rire.

- Non, je sais, s'exclama Ron. Il s'est fait un shampooing ce matin et comme cela ne lui arrive pas souvent, il a mal calculé le temps qu'il lui fallait ! Je l'imagine très bien plein de mousse sur la tête, rouge de colère à cause de son retard.

Les trois Gryffondors se regardèrent et … éclatèrent de rire. Ron devient aussi rouge que ses propres cheveux, Dean et Seamus se retenaient l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber de leurs chaises. 

- Ils ne sont pas si sales, murmura Harry.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron en reprenant son calme. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Harry ?

- Les cheveux de Rogue ne sont pas gras, reprit le Survivant en rougissant légèrement, subitement honteux de défendre son professeur face à ses amis.

- Harry, mais, … comment le sais-tu ? demanda Ron surpris.

Harry n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, car c'est à ce moment précis que choisit Rogue pour entrer dans sa classe. Il traversa rapidement la pièce sans un regard ni un mot pour ses élèves devenus soudainement silencieux. Arrivé à son bureau, le professeur des potions s'installa sur sa chaise.

- Bien. Ouvrez vos livres page 285, et faites la potion en suivant les indications. Je ne veux entendre aucun bruit. Laissez vos parchemins sur la potion tue-loup au bord de votre bureau : je vais les ramasser dans quelques instants.

Tous les élèves prirent en silence leur livre dans un même mouvement, et commencèrent à préparer les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de la potion. 

Harry commença le travail demandé en jetant un regard triste vers son malheureux parchemin. Rogue ne manquerait pas de s'apercevoir que son devoir n'était pas aussi important qu'il aurait dû l'être. Génial, il allait se faire lyncher publiquement et sous les applaudissements de Malefoy.

Harry, tout en préparant sa potion, observait du coin de l'œil son professeur toujours assis à son bureau. Il sentit son estomac se nouer lorsqu'il vit que Rogue se lever pour ramasser les parchemins.

- Londubat, je vous avais demandé un parchemin entier. Vous n'en avez rempli que les trois-quarts à ce que je vois. Cinq points de moins à Gryffondor.

Granger, je n'avais pas demandé deux parchemins. Pour la peine, je ne ramasse pas le second et vous ne serez noté que sur celui-ci. En espérant, que vous avez parlé de tout dans le premier rouleau…

Hermione pâlit brutalement. Le professeur des potions, même s'il pestait sur la longueur des devoirs de la jeune fille, n'avait jamais refusé de corriger le surplus. Rogue devait être particulièrement de mauvaise humeur ce jour-là.

Lorsqu'il arriva au parchemin de Malefoy, il remarqua d'un air satisfait que ce dernier avait la longueur demandée.

- C'est parfait comme d'habitude, M. Malefoy, susurra-t-il. Cinq points à Serpentard.

Après quelques points supplémentaires enlevés aux Gryffondors, Rogue arriva finalement devant le bureau de Ron et Harry. 

Le rouquin essuya quelques critiques sur son écriture en pattes de mouches et Harry baissa les yeux sur son livre, n'osant observer la réaction de Rogue.

Le professeur manipula impatiemment pendant quelques instants le rouleau. Il vit tout de suite que le devoir du jeune Gryffondor était encore plus insuffisant que celui de Neville.

Se préparant à se faire durement réprimander, Harry rentra sa tête entre ses épaules en fermant les yeux.

- Potter, dit froidement Rogue en se penchant vers le jeune homme. Votre devoir est … pitoyable. Vous devriez avoir honte. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas rempli entièrement votre parchemin ?

Harry n'osa pas lever la tête pour affronter son regard. Ses yeux restèrent rivé sur son livre de potions, souhaitant que quelque chose, n'importe quoi vienne le sauver. 

- Monsieur, si Potter n'a pas eu le temps de faire son devoir c'est parce qu'il a été très occupé ces derniers temps… à penser notamment.

Le professeur des potions se retourna brusquement vers le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Malefoy ? demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

Harry devient soudainement écarlate. Malefoy n'allait tout de même pas… non, il ne pouvait pas. Il leva soudainement la tête et croisa le regard gris de son plus grand ennemi. Il pouvait y lire l'amusement le plus total. Le Serpentard jouait à la fois avec lui et avec Rogue et il semblait adorer cela. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite. Que se passerait-il si Drago prenait goût à cette situation et décidait de profiter de chaque cours qu'ils avaient en commun pour le torturer ?

- Et bien professeur, reprit mielleusement le blond. Dimanche nous avons un match de Quidditch et Potter doit certainement essayer de trouver une tactique pour battre notre équipe.

Rogue se détendit visiblement à la réponse "innocente" de Malefoy, et esquissa un détestable sourire. 

- Il est vrai que depuis quelques matchs, l'équipe des Gryffondor laisse un peu à désirer. Cela montre bien qu'un bon attrapeur ne fait pas à lui tout seul une bonne équipe.

Harry sentit ses mains se crisper sur sa robe de sorcier. Même s'il était vrai que l'équipe des Gryffondors avait perdu leur dernier match contre les Serpentards, elle avait encore une certaine avance dans le classement, même si elle était talonnée de près par celle de Malefoy. 

- Potter, reprit le professeur, le Quidditch ne doit pas interférer dans vos études et le travail que je donne doit obligatoirement fait.

- Oui, monsieur, avoua-t-il piteusement.

- Puisque c'est ainsi, vous serez en retenue demain soir à 21 heures. Venez dans mon bureau et je déciderai de votre punition.

Sans plus s'occuper de son élève, Rogue continua à ramasser les devoirs et regagna son bureau.

Harry était désemparé : il allait de nouveau se retrouver seul avec Rogue. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui donner des rendez-vous ? La seule pensée qui le consola pendant qu'il se replongeait dans la concoction de sa potion, était qu'avec un peu de chance, Malefoy exigerait qu'il se jette de la plus haute Tour de l'école. Il serait peut-être mort, mais au moins, le problème de la retenue avec Rogue serait résolu…

A suivre …

Rigolez pas, mais je me suis inspirée de l'un de mes profs pour le perso de Rogue ! ( oui, je sais ça fait peur !!! T_T )

Prune

Harry : T_T

Prune : Quoi ? 

Harry : T'es méchante avec moi ! Et puis, l'histoire est sadique !

Prune : Meuh non ! Je suis très gentille et mon histoire est très bien ! ( Bon, t'en prends juste un peu plein la gueule ! ^^ ) Qu'en penses-tu mon petit Draco ?

Draco : Moi, je la trouve bien cette histoire, pas sadique du tout ! ^_^

Harry : C'est normal, t'as le beau rôle ! Dans le premier chapitre, je me fait embrasser par Rogue, non mais t'imagine ? Rogue ! Dans le second, j'apprends que tu vas me faire chanter et dans le troisième, que j'ai encore une retenue avec Rogue ! Mais que va-t-il m'arriver dans le quatre ??? ( Vais-je y survivre ? T_T )

Prune : Si tu savais !!! * regard-sadique * Que des bonnes choses !!! ( Enfin, ça dépend de quel côté on se situe bien sûr ! ^^ )

Harry : J'le sens mal ! T_T


	4. Chantage

Titre : Jeux interdits

Auteur : Prune

Genre : chantage

Base : Harry Potter

Remarque : Cette fic est un slash, autrement dit, met en scène des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc si cela ne vous plaît pas, ne lisez pas et passez votre chemin.

Merci à Mao pour me bétalecter avec toujours autant de patience.

Réponses aux reviews : 

****

Dumbledore : Merci pour ta review et pour ton compliment. ^^

****

Molianne : Voilà la suite ! Alors contente ? ^^

****

Cajedi : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également.

****

Saeel' : OH MY GOD !!!! ^_^ T'es vraiment inspirée sur le sujet n'est-ce pas ? Me faire 5 reviews, c'est trop gentil ! En plus, tu as autant de choses à me dire à chaque fois alors surtout continue car elles me font bien rigoler ! Je suis contente que tu aimes autant ma fic. C'est vrai que Harry est facilement maléable et que l'on peut le mettre avec tout le monde. Je l'aime pas trop comme perso ( je le trouve ennuyeux … lol ) mais c'est vrai qu'il est cool quand même étant donné qu'on peut le mettre avec tout le monde, tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! C'est vrai que généralement les filles dans les mangas sont assez négligeables. Elles sont toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres ( Réléchose, la Lino, …) La palme revenant tout à même à Réléchose avec son célèbre " Heero, revient me tuer ! " dans le tome 1 de GW, qui m'a fait hurler de rire pendant 10 mn. Moi, à la place de Heero, j'y serais retourné pour la tuer… histoire d'abréger les souffrances de la pauvre bête ! ^_^ ( Rhooo, que je suis méchante ! )

Mais je vais pas tuer Harry ??? Quelle idée ! Je le préfère en vie et en train de souffrir ! ^^ Après ta ( tes ) review, je me suis demandé pourquoi j'avais pas intégré Lulu à l'histoire ! Après tout, plus on est de fou et plus on rit, non ? ^^ Et puis j'adore la Malefoy Family, ils sont tellement pervers ( enfin, dans mon esprit ! ^^ ) Mais quand même, je pense pas faire participer Harry à des part***** dans cette fic ! ( Note le "dans cette fic" ! ^^ ) Connais tu la fic d'Asrial "Servant" sur ff8 ??? … ^_^ … Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer !!! ( si t'arrives à la lire jusqu'au bout ! ^^ ) 

Alors pour répondre à ta question concernant l'Ordre de la Corbeille de Fruit, c'est un délire entre Lychee et moi ! ^^ Quand je lui ai dit quel pseudo j'allais utiliser, elle m'a dit que sa faisait très "Corbeille de Fruit" et que toutes les deux, par nos pseudos si … porté sur les fruits, nous sommes les deux membres officielles de cet "Ordre…" Bref, c'est un délire qui concerne nos pseudo et qui n'a rien à voir avec Fruit Baskets ( même si on pourrait le croire ! ^^ ) D'ailleurs, concernant Lychee, elle te passe le bonjour et m'a appris plusieurs choses sur toi ! ^^ Alors, comme ça t'as écrit une fic ? Sur Tom et Harry ( et une histoire de … ^^ ) Ben alors ! Et moi, j'ai pas le droit de la lire ??? lol Tu m'aimes pu ??? lol Suis triste ! STP, envoie la moi par mail ! * yeux de biche * Et puis, il paraîtrait que vous êtes plusieurs ??? ^_^ Cela expliquerait la différence de ton dans les reviews que tu m'envoie ( va voir la toute première par rapport aux autres … me suis demandé un moment si c'était bien la même personne ! ^^ )

Voilà ! Merci pour tes reviews et dis moi ce sue tu penses de ce chapitre ! Bises. ^^

****

Suppu : Copine !!! ^_^ C'et vrai que je n'aime pas Harry ! ( en fait, c'est un euphémisme ! ) Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je me prends la tête à écrire ses pensées … lol Le pire c'est que je l'ai pris comme perso principal ( j'suis conne hein ? ) C'est vrai qu'il est lent et neu-neu … mais c'est pas de ma faute si je l'imagine de cette manière ! ( et encore t'as pas vu mon Sirius … lol ) Mon Draco … je l'adore !!! Il est tellement … "maître du jeu " et c'est vrai également que … je m'amuse tellement à écrire ses répliques… que ce que je pense ressort peut-être en toîle de fond. ( en fait c'est sûrement le cas … c'est tellement jubilatoire de torturer cette brave bête ! ) J'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre … où personnellement j'adore ce cher Dray ! ^_^ A bientôt !

****

Lunenoire : Ce chapitre va te renseigner ! ( enfin presque ! ^^ ) Bye.

****

Westerly : Tu veux me mordre ??? lol Mais euh, c'est pas de ma faute si je découpe mes chapitres de façon à ce que vous vouliez lire la suite !!! ( C'est quand même le but d'un découpage ! Non ? ) ^_^ En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise au point de vouloir me mordre ! ^^

****

Alician : Je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il y aura certainement un lemon … mais entre qui et qui ? Surprise ! ^_^ Je suis contente que tu aimes mon Draco : moi aussi je l'adore ! Bon, il est un peu OOC mais il est tellement bien comme ça ! ^^

****

Mangafana : Et vi, y'aura un 4ème perso : Sirius Le Magnifique pour être exact ! Il va faire son apparition dans le 5ème chapitre … et il va aider ce cher Harry ( enfin, quand on voit l'aide, je pense que Harry viendrait presque en souhaiter d'être sans famille ! ^^ ) Mais, Harry n'a pas fini de souffrir !!! ^_^

****

Kaima : Toi aussi tu aimes mon Draco ??? Contente !!!! ^_^ Moi aussi je l'adore !!! Je l'aime aussi beaucoup dans ce chapitre.

****

The French : Voilà les Malheurs de Riry Acte 4 ! Et cela ne fait que commencer … ^_^

****

Miss Serpentard : C'est vrai ? Tu aimes bien quand je torture Harry ? Ca tombe bien parce que j'ai bien l'intention de continuer … ^_^ MWAH AH AH AH AH AH AH !!!! ^^

****

Nicolina : Oh tu aimes ? Contente !!! Merci pour ta review ! ^^

****

Nono : Voilà la suite, en espérant que tu l'aimes également ! ^^

****

Inuki : Tu trouves qu'il y avait moins d'action ? * réfléchit * Oui, c'est peut-être vrai ! ^^ Et dans celui là, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? En tout cas, merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! 

****

Vivi : AWAH ? Marrant comme mot ! ^_^ C'est un awah positif ou négatif ??? ^^;;;

****

Prout115 : Waoh ! Quel enthousiasme !!! ^^ J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !!! ^^

****

Kawa : Tu trouves que j'ai été moins méchante ??? ^^ Je dois me faire vieille et devenir plus gentille ! Pauvre Harry ! Et là, dans le quatre ? J'suis méchante ou pas ? ^_^

****

Slashy : Il va arriver plein de trucs à Harry !!! Par contre, pour la durée de l'histoire… je sais pas … au minimum 10 chapitres ! ( et oui, torturer Harry prends du temps ! ^^ )

****

Cookie : Voilà la suite !!! ( me dépêche !!! ^_^ )

****

Clau : Merci merci ! ^_^ C'est très gentil et j'espère être à la hauteur de ce que tu attends de moi ! ^^

****

Vivi Malfoy : C'est vrai que Riry est anormalement clairvoyant sur ce point : je suis sadique et cela rien que pour lui ! Je crois que ce chapitre va un peu plus répondre à ta question sur ce que veut Draco ! ^^

****

Jeux interdits

Chapitre 4

****

Chantage

Contrairement à ce que redoutait Harry, le cours de potions se passa plutôt bien. Après l'incident du parchemin, Malefoy ne fit plus aucune remarque désobligeante et Rogue ne lui prêta plus la moindre attention. Neville fit une fois de plus exploser son chaudron, et le professeur des potions s'acharna sur lui jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Le jeune Gryffondor, accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis se dirigea dès la fin de l'heure, non sans un certain soulagement vers leur salle commune. Ron voulut absolument jouer une partie d'échec pour " se détendre après le cours de Rogue ", mais Harry prétexta un mal de tête bénin afin de pouvoir s'isoler dans sa chambre quelques instants avant le dîner.

Totalement épuisé aussi bien nerveusement que physiquement, il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit rapidement, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Au bout d'une heure, Ron et Hermione vinrent le réveiller et ils descendirent ensemble dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. 

Lors de son entrée, Harry ne tourna pas la tête vers l'immense table du fond où il sentait la présence de Malefoy et avança, la tête haute jusqu'à celle des Gryffondors. Ne voulant pas se couper définitivement l'appétit, il prit garde de s'installer à coté de Neville de façon à tourner le dos aux Serpentards. Malheureusement, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, Harry ne put avaler une bouchée du délicieux repas qu'avaient préparé les elfes de maison. Tout au long du dîner, il sentit sur sa nuque le regard brûlant de Draco Malefoy qui le transperçait, et espéra fortement qu'il n'avait rien dit de ce qu'il avait vu. 

Il ne comprendrait jamais le Serpentard. Il aurait pu définitivement prendre sa revanche sur lui et ainsi augmenter significativement sa cote de popularité en mettant à jour la "vraie nature du grand Harry Potter". Pourquoi n'avait-il pas profité de cette possibilité qui lui était offerte pour le faire renvoyer de l'école ? Malefoy était vraiment imprévisible… ce qui le rendait particulièrement dangereux. De toute façon, il sera fixé ce soir… et voilà, il avait de nouveau la nausée.

A la fin du repas, il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et regagna son lit. Enlevant seulement sa robe de sorcier, il se coucha tout habillé et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton, afin que personne ne remarque qu'il n'avait pas enlever son uniforme.

Quelques heures plus tard, il entendit ses camarades de chambre venir se coucher à leur tour. En revenant de la salle de bain, Ron s'arrêta devant son lit et l'appela doucement, histoire de voir s'il était réveillé. Harry fit semblant de dormir et le rouquin regagna son lit sans insister davantage.

Il était dix heures et Malefoy lui avait donné rendez-vous à onze heures. Il souhaita ardemment que ses compagnons de chambre ne tardent pas à s'endormir. Il n'aimerait pas répondre à leurs questions s'ils le voyaient quitter son lit en pleine nuit.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la tête qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de faire s'ils apprenaient que c'était pour rejoindre Malefoy.

Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement, rythmés par les ronflements sonores de ce cher Neville. Puis, un quart d'heure avant le rendez-vous, il se glissa lentement hors de son lit, prit ses chaussures et sa cape de sorcier et descendit sans bruit dans la salle commune.

Il ne croisa heureusement personne et sortit rapidement et sans encombre de l'école. Harry avait délibérément prit le risque de ne pas prendre sa cape d'invisibilité héritée de son père, pour ne pas laisser à Malefoy la possibilité de la lui prendre. Il en ignorait l'existence et il espérait bien que cela dure encore longtemps.

Finalement, il arriva enfin vers le terrain d'entraînement de Quidditch éclairé par la pleine lune. Harry repensa avec nostalgie à la première fois où il avait foulé du pied ce terrain. C'était en première année, lors de son premier cours de Quidditch avec Madame Bibine, il avait affronté Draco Malefoy, le battant à son propre jeu en rattrapant le rappel-tout de Neville qu'il avait lancé au loin. Tout un symbole. Ce jour-là, il avait "dominé" le blond, mais aujourd'hui, la situation était bien différente.

Harry scruta la nuit, tentant d'apercevoir le sujet de ses obscures pensées. Avec un certain soulagement, il s'aperçut qu'il était le premier. Il avait donc quelques minutes pour se préparer psychologiquement à l'entretien qu'ils allaient avoir. 

De toute façon, il était arrivé à une conclusion : Malefoy ne bluffait pas. Il ne pouvait pas avoir inventé une telle histoire, il avait forcément assisté à la scène, donc inutile de perdre du temps à nier. Il fallait jouer franc-jeu et lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait exactement. Malgré tout, Harry se sentait piégé, telle une souris acculée à un mur, face à un gros matou, qui avant de la dévorer, voulait jouer un peu avec elle, histoire de faire durer le plaisir.

L'esprit de nouveau en ébullition, il sursauta violemment lorsqu'il vit Malefoy sortir silencieusement de la pénombre, un sourire de conquérant rivé aux lèvres.

- Salut Potter, fait pas chaud hein ? lâcha-t-il.

- Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas fait venir jusqu'ici pour me parler de la température, siffla impatiemment Harry.

- Eh ! T'excites pas Potter ! Tu as l'air sur les nerfs ces derniers temps. Faudrait que tu penses à te détendre quelques fois…

Harry faillit s'étouffer de colère. Se détendre ? Il en avait de bonnes alors que c'était lui qui faisait faire le grand huit à sa pauvre tension. 

- Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas stressé alors que tu joues constamment avec mes nerfs !!! hurla Harry. 

- Potter, la ferme ! dit le Serpentard entre ses dents serrées par la colère. Tu veux qu'on nous surprenne ? 

- Et alors ? De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre… murmura Harry.

Après s'être assuré que personne ne les avait entendu, Malefoy reprit d'un ton moqueur.

- Tu n'as pas aimé le cours de potions de cet après-midi ? Moi, j'ai adoré. Certainement le cours le plus intéressant de toute ma vie. T'as vu la tête de Rogue quand il a cru que je savais pour vous deux.

- Il n'y a pas de " nous deux " ! gronda Harry.

- Ouais, ouais… C'est ce qu'on dit. N'empêche que l'autre soir, vous aviez l'air très proches l'un de l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris… Comment as-tu fait pour assister à la scène ? aboya-t-il.

- Oh ! Mais, je n'ai rien fait pour. D'ailleurs, si j'avais pu, j'aurais préféré ne pas te voir te faire tripoter par… Rogue, cracha Malefoy dégoûté.

Harry, rouge de honte et de colère s'approcha doucement de son adversaire d'un air menaçant.

- Je-ne-me-suis-pas-fait-"tripoter"-par Rogue, siffla-t-il les dents serrées. 

- Mais, mon cher Potter, tu fais ce que tu veux de tes charmantes petites fesses.

Harry cligna des yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Malefoy avait dit que ses fesses étaient… "charmantes".

Malefoy ricana sournoisement.

- Potter, tu aurais tout de même pu trouver mieux que Rogue. Je me suis un temps interrogé sur ta santé mentale lorsque je t'ai vu dans ses bras. Au fait, la prochaine fois que tu voudras _t'amuser _avec lui, n'oublie pas de fermer la porte…

- La porte, répéta laconiquement Harry. 

Il était vraiment le dernier des abrutis. C'était aussi simple que cela. Tout ça, à cause … d'une vulgaire porte.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? Ne me dis pas que tu passais par là par hasard, je ne te croirais pas ! insinua Harry.

Malefoy sourit devant la tentative désespérée du Gryffondor de le prendre en faute. 

- Désolé de te décevoir Potter, mais effectivement je ne passais pas là par hasard. En fait, je venais voir Rogue pour qu'il me donne des conseils sur le devoir de la potion tue-loup. Tu sais bien, celui qui t'a valu une retenue… seul… avec Rogue. Dis, faudra que tu me racontes ce qui va se passer…

- Il ne va rien se passer ! affirma avec vigueur Harry, espérant très fort que ce soit vrai.

- A ta place Potter, je ne m'avancerais pas trop… fit remarquer d'un ton docte le Serpentard.

Excédé par le petit jeu de Malefoy, Harry sentit l'impatience le gagner. Cette conversation malsaine commençait à l'énerver et il devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas frapper Malefoy. Il prit une profonde inspiration, compta jusqu'à dix, et reprit :

- Bon, Malefoy, j'en ai marre de cette conversation qui ne mène à rien. Dis-moi exactement pourquoi tu as voulu que l'on se voie. Tu veux me faire chanter, c'est ça ? Et Rogue aussi va entrer dans ton petit jeu.

- Faire chanter Rogue ? Répéta avec surprise Malefoy. Mais, pour obtenir quoi Potter ? Je suis un Malefoy et un Serpentard, par conséquent, Rogue m'a toujours privilégié et protégé quoi que je fasse. Je n'ai absolument aucun intérêt à le faire chanter. Non, … celui qui m'intéresse, c'est toi … 

Amusé par la nervosité du Gryffondor, il esquissa un sourire cruel, ce qui fit involontairement frissonner Harry d'un sentiment dont il ne connaissait pas la nature. Etait-ce … de l'excitation ? Il n'aurait pu le dire mais cela ne présageait rien de bon…

- Et bien, reprit-il doucement, en fait Potter, c'est très simple. Je sais que tu es gay…

- Je ne suis pas gay ! interrompit Harry excédé.

- Ah ouais ? demanda Malefoy d'un air dubitatif. En tout cas, tu fais terriblement bien semblant. Bref, je sais également que Rogue t'a embrassé et que tu as plutôt apprécié…

- Je n'ai pas " apprécié " ! corrigea Harry de plus en plus énervé.

- Oui, si tu veux. En tout cas, tu ne t'es pas énormément débattu et il me semble que tu avais l'air de plutôt bien apprécier les attentions de Rogue…

- Malefoy, je n'aime pas tes insinuations, cria Harry rouge de colère. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Laisse-moi tranquille et fais comme si tu n'avais rien vu.

- Oh non ! Je ne vais pas oublier, au contraire. Et puis, te savoir homosexuel m'ouvre… disons, certaines perspectives que je n'avais pas envisagé jusque là…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? bredouilla Harry, soudainement effrayé.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, _mon cher Harry_.

En disant cela, Malefoy laissa courir son regard sur le corps de son éternel ennemi, une lueur de désir dans le regard, appréciant la largeur des épaules, le torse qu'il devinait musclé, les hanches étroites et s'attarda plus particulièrement sur le doux renflement de son entrejambe. Il remonta lentement jusqu'à son visage sans aucune gêne, s'attardant sur sa bouche rosée qu'il avait toujours considérée comme une invitation perpétuelle au baiser. Finalement, il plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude qui l'observaient totalement stupéfaits. 

Soudainement, Harry rougit violemment comprenant enfin où le blond voulait en venir. Malefoy l'avait toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de plutôt lent mais là, Harry Potter battait tous les records. Il avait toujours été d'une telle naïveté … 

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu as Malefoy ? Déconne pas, je ne trouve pas ça marrant, demandaHarry dans une tentative désespérée pour se convaincre lui-même que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût, orchestrée par le blond pour l'humilier.

Le Serpentard sourit légèrement de la nervosité du Gryffondor et s'approcha lentement de ce dernier tendant la main pour lui caresser sensuellement la joue. 

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Potter, je serais gentil avec toi. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, dit-il dans un souffle, subjugué par le regard de son ennemi.

Frissonnant sous la caresse, Harry eu soudainement peur de tout ce que cela impliquait. Il recula brusquement rompant ainsi le contact. Malefoy laissa tomber sa main avec regret.

- Non, mais ça va pas Malefoy, … t'as complètement perdu la tête ! Faut vraiment que tu te soignes ! Tu ne peux pas me demander… ça !… Pourquoi ne me demandes-tu pas … de perdre aux matchs de Quidditch, ou alors … de faire trois fois le tour de l'école complètement à poil, … d'embrasser Rusard... Je sais pas moi... quelque chose de Serpentard, te ressemblant… quelque chose que l'on s'attende à te voir exiger…

Malefoy vit des larmes rouler sur les joues de Potter, prenant conscience que ce dernier était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il fit alors la seule chose que son instinct lui commandait de faire pour le calmer.

Il l'embrassa.

Ce fut un baiser tout ce qu'il y a de plus sage : à la fois furtif et léger. Trop stupéfait par le geste de Malefoy, Harry n'eut même pas le temps de fermer les yeux. Il se contenta de le regarder l'embrasser, sans réagir.

Brusquement, aussi rapidement qu'il avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes, Draco Malefoy se retira. 

- Potter, il faut que tu te calmes, martela-t-il lentement en l'attrapant aux épaules. 

- Mais… mais … mais… bredouilla Harry, contemplant avec effarement le blond. 

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Potter ? interrogea Malefoy. Tu allais faire une crise de nerfs… C'était ça ou la baffe ! 

Harry était totalement désemparé. Dés qu'il fut revenu de sa surprise, il sentit la colère gronder en lui et dévisagea Malefoy, une lueur de dégoût dans le regard. Pourquoi est-ce que cet abruti l'avait embrassé ? Il le prenait pour qui ? Il "se" prenait pour qui ? Tout à coup regonflé à bloc, retrouvant toute sa combativité, symbole de sa maison, il écouta son cœur et réagit comme un Gryffondor : avec intelligence et discernement. 

Il lui mit son poing dans la figure. 

Malefoy, pris totalement par surprise, ne put esquiver le coup et le reçut de plein fouet, sur la joue gauche. Sous la violence et la rapidité du geste, le Serpentard tomba à la renverse, complètement sonné et ébahi.

- Ne recommences jamais ça !!! hurla Harry, fou de rage.

Abandonnant son éternel ennemi à terre, Harry regagna rapidement sa chambre, sans se retourner, tremblant toujours de colère. 

A suivre….

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? ^^ ( ça m'encourage à continuer ! ^^ )

Prune


	5. Confession

Titre : Jeux interdits

Auteur : Prune

Genre : The Return of Sirius

Base : Harry Potter (4 premiers tomes)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J K Rowling. 

Remarque : Cette fic est un slash, autrement dit, met en scène des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc si cela ne vous plaît pas, ne lisez pas et passez votre chemin.

Merci à Mao pour me bétalecter avec toujours autant de patience.

Réponses aux reviews : 

****

Miss Serpentard: Je suis heureuse que ma fic te fasse rire, car en fait, on dirait pas mais elle est censé fait rire… ^^ Merci pour ta review !

****

Chen: C'est vrai que Harry est plus que piégé… La vengeance de Draco sera des plus interessante… Enfin, je vais essayer de la rendre interessante ! ^^

****

Amy Potter: Je ne sais pas encore comment va réellement évolué ma fic mais de toute façon, tout se terminera bien ! ^^ En tout cas, voilà la suite… 

****

Alician: Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Moi aussi j'adore mon petit Draco en sadique… il est tellement crédible… ^^

****

Khellar: Merci pour ton compliment… Tu apprécies les gens sadiques ? Mais tu parles de moi ou de mes persos ? lol . Bye ! ^^

****

Black Moon: Ca se voyait donc tant que ça que Draco voulait Harry pour jouer avec ??? ^^;;; MDR !!! Toutes tes questions trouveront une réponse dans les chapitres suivants… Mais reviens, Black Moon… lis ce chapitre, perso, c'est mon préféré… (le plus délirant aussi !^^ )

Tu as lu Servant ? ^^ C'est spécial mais j'aime assez ! Mais je crois pas qu'un jour j'arrive à écrire une fic aussi hard… ^^ (surtout que ma bétalectrice risquerait de ne pas survivre…^^)

****

Dumbledore: Ah ah ? C'est vrai que ma fic étant slash et que Draco est un perso super interessant, il aurait été vraiment dommage de ne pas l'inclure lui aussi (il se serait ennuyé le pauvre ) … Le pairing commence à se dessiner peu à peu… qui va avec qui ? Les paris sont ouverts !!! ^^

****

Celina: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes !

****

Nono: Je savais que les fans de Riry allait apprécier sa rebellion… je suis contente que tu aimes toujours, d'ailleurs, tu vas pouvoir respirer parce que dans ce chapitre, c'est Sirius qui en prends plein la tête… ^^

****

Kawa: Bon, je vais t'avouer que ce chapitre est nettement moins méchant envers Riry que les autres mais j'espère qu'il te plaira également ! Bye !

****

Lunenoire: Je fais trainer les choses en longueur ??? C'est vrai ? Tu as sans doute raison. Mais je n'ai pas de plan de fic précis et malheureusement, cela n'est que le début car un nouveau perso fait son entrée…

****

Mimi: Je suis contente que mon Draco Sadique Et Mignon te plaise… parce qu'il va être un bon moment comme ça et ne va pas se décider à laisser ce cher Riry tranquille… Merci pour ta review et à bientôt ! ^^

****

Shavo: Merci pour ta review, ton enthousiasme me fait super plaisir ! ^^

****

Saael': Hello copine ! Ca va ? Merci pour tes deux reviews, elles me font toujours aussi rire ! Dés que j'ai deux minutes, je te renvoie un mail… je suis vraiment désolée si je suis longue à répondre mais je bosse et… j'ai pas une minute à moi… ^^ J'ai adoré ta vision des choses du baiser entre Sev' et Riry: Rogue vérifiait juste que tout était à sa place, y compris la langue… MDR !!!!! J'ai également pensé comme toi: Draco voulait certainement le réchauffer comme il faisait froid… d'ailleurs, j'aurais voulu voir la tête de Riry si Draco le lui avait réellement proposé… ^^ Et maintenant que Sirius entre en scène… il y a plus de possibilité non ??? ^^ Je te fais plein de bisous et à la prochaine ! ^^

****

Molianne: Toujours fidèle au poste ! ^^ Merci pour ta super review et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer la suite… ^^

****

Kaima: Merci pour ta review… la retenue ne sera pas pour tout de suite… mais ne t'inquiètes pas elle vaudra le détour… (j'espère ! lol) Bye

****

Mangafana: Pour le pairing, c'est toujours un secret… ^^ Mais il se met progressivement en place et bientôt tout sera évident… ^^ Le rôle de Sirius ? Heu ? Foutre sa m**** ! ^^ MDR !!! C'est vrai que Riry aurait dû être plus reconnaissant envers Draco pour l'avoir embrasser… Ben vi, il lui rendait service quand même !!! ^^

****

SaTeLL: Tu es nouvelle et tu as dévoré ma fic… TT_TT * Prune pleur de joie * Merci merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira également… Bye !

****

King Jimma Jamma: Alors ta review m'a fait énormément réfléchir… et j'adore réfléchir !!! ^^ Je n'avais pas pensé au fait que Riry aurait pu également faire chanter Draco pour le baiser échangé au chapitre 4… C'est pas con comme idée mais elle ne sera pas exploitée dans ma fic… on va dire que Riry est trop bête (ben comme moi ! lol) pour y avoir pensé… D'un autre côté, il y a peu de chance pour que Harry soit cru s'il le répétait… Draco est quand même un Malefoy et sa famille a quand même une certaine renommée (à moins que cela ne change… )

Quand aux statistiques, je n'étais absolument pas au courant… En fait, Riry est pas mal chamboulé par tout ce qui lui arrive et il n'arrive pas réellement à savoir ce qu'il ressent. Mais en fait, ma fic est extrèment irréaliste car, le nombre de gay au mètre carré est hallucinant et n'a rien à voir avec la réalité ! Voilà ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review. ^^

****

Lady Malfoy: Tu n'aimes pas les Severus / Harry ? Tu en as parfaitement le droit et je respecte tout à fait cela… Personnellement, je n'ai pas de problème avec cette idée. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes malgrè tout ma fic et oui, tu as raison, tu as bien fait de te laisser tenter. En tout cas, tu me fais le plus beau des compliments en me disant que je respecte la psychologie des personnages… Alors, merci et à bientôt j'espère !!! ^^

****

Nagisa Moon: TT_TT. * Prune pleure toujours de joie * Bon, je t'ai déjà répondu longuement par mail, aussi, je vais essayer de faire court ! (et ce n'est pas une blague… ^^) Merci, d'avoir aussi bien compris ma fic et les personnages, merci pour tout et à très bientôt ! ^^

****

Vivi Malfoy: C'est vrai que riry a abusé avec le coup de poing mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il va le payer très cher… ^^

****

Suppu: Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ??? Une toute ch'tite review… Mon chapitre 4 ne t'as pas inspiré ???? * Prune se punit à la façon de Dobby * Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois… lol

****

Falyla: qu'est-ce qu'a fait Harry pour que je m'acharne sur lui ??? Ben, il existe, c'est déjà assez !!! ^^ Non, je rigole ! Je n'aime pas ce perso parce que je le trouve creux, ennuyeux et égoiste… Je suis contente que le discernement des Griff' se traduisant par un pain t'ai fait rire… Sacré Riry ! Quelle intelligence tout de même !!! ^^

****

Ankou: La suite ? Mais tout de suite… mais ce chapitre inaugure un quatuor infernal et plus un triangle… C'est pas grave ? (ou c'est mieux ?^^)

****

Kikoo: Tu aimes pas trop Rogue dans le bouquin mais tu l'aimes bien dans ma fic ??? *Prune décède de joie * Merci merci merci !!! Rogue est un perso cher à mon cœur et ta review m'a vraiment fait super plaisir ! ^^ Tu n'as pas compris la relation Draco/Harry ??? Je pense bien sûr, que Draco veut faire chier Riry, … qu'il est attiré par lui…, mais qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de le détester… En fait, c'est très compliqué parce que même si Draco hait Potter, il l'attire tout de même physiquement… Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à ta question mais sache que dans tout ce que tu as dit, il y a peu de vrai dans tout… C'est très contradictoire et c'est ce qui va être interessant… ^^ Bye et Merci !

****

Inuki: Merci merci !!! Harry ne comprends rien du tout mais il y a pire que lui (si si ça existe ! ) et c'est Sirius… Ben vi ! C'est un Gryffondor lui aussi !!! ^^ Une vengeance est effectivement envisageable de la part de Draco…Et le connaissant ça va ch*** !!!

****

Christina Potter: Voilà la suite !!! (Pas taper ! ^^)

****

Maria Ferrari: Copineuuuhhh !!!! ^^ Merci pour ta review inattendu, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! A très bientôt ! Bises.

****

Ikuko: Waouuhh !!! Une longue review !!! J'adore les longues reviews ! ^^ Dis, tu m'en referas, tu m'en referas hein dis ??? Tu n'aimes pas trop Potter ??? Moi non plus !!! Donc, cela ne te déranges pas si je le torture ? Tant mieux ! ^^ Tu trouves ma fic humiliante pour Riry ? Tu as parfaitement raison… il m'est presque sympathique en dominé bouc émissaire de l'auteur… ^^ En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! Bye

****

Shenna: Vi Chef ! Pas de problème chef ! La suite est là est chef ! Merci et à bientôt ! ^_^ 

****

Makena: Ton nom me disait quelque chose… Tu es de la section GW, tu as écrit une super fic, et tu as petite sœur insuportable mais qu'on aime bien quand même … Je me rappelle… ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic… et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre également ! ^^

****

Cerendy Potter: Vi ! La suite est là ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^

Voilà ! Je crois que je n'ai oublié personne. Bises à tous et now, let's go ! ^_^

****

Jeux interdits

Chapitre 5

Confession

-Harry ? Harry réveille-toi …

- Hum. Quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna le jeune dormeur.

Il ouvrit péniblement un œil et fixa bêtement son ami Ron qui essayait tant bien que mal de le réveiller.

- Harry dépêche-toi ! Tu as déjà raté le petit déjeuner et le cours de Sirius commence dans 5 minutes alors grouille-toi si tu ne veux pas le forcer à t'enlever des points.

Harry poussa un gros soupir. Il s'était endormi à l'aube et n'avait dû dormir pas plus de deux ou trois heures. La vie était trop injuste ! Il était crevé et voilà que maintenant, il allait devoir faire bonne figure devant ses amis et son parrain. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans que celui-ci était devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et c'était certainement la première fois qu'il le regrettait. Sirius le connaissait trop bien. Il allait se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas et il le harcèlerait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui révèle tout. 

Et que pourrait-il lui dire ? "Excuse-moi Tonton, mais j'ai été embrassé par Rogue sous les yeux de Malefoy et maintenant il me fait chanter pour obtenir des faveurs que je devine d'ordres sexuelles. Oh et puis, pour clore le sujet, Malefoy m'a également embrassé ! Tonton, s'il te plaît, sauve-moi et défends mon honneur bafoué."

Pathétique.

Voyant que Ron le regardait avec inquiétude, il soupira et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller.

- J'arrive Ron. Je m'habille et j'arrive, dit-il d'une voix étouffée. 

- OK Harry, mais je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'habilles. Je ne veux pas que tu te rendormes.

Constatant que Ron, ne le lâcherait pas, Harry se résigna à se lever. Il se débarbouilla à la salle de bain, s'habilla promptement et sauta dans ses chaussures. Quand il fut prêt il suivit Ron tout en baillant.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de classe, quelques secondes avant que Sirius fasse son entrée. Le cours se passa plutôt bien. C'était un cours très intéressant comme d'habitude, mais il se sentait un peu en retrait. Il manquait terriblement de sommeil et il pouvait sentir sur lui le regard interrogateur de son parrain, se demandant certainement pourquoi il était aussi fatigué.

A la fin du cours, tous les élèves se préparèrent à quitter la salle de classe lorsque Sirius s'arrêta devant le bureau du jeune Gryffondor afin de lui demander de rester avec lui.

Ron lui dit visiblement embarrassé, qu'il l'attendrait dans leur salle commune avec Hermione. 

- Neville, peux-tu fermer la porte derrière toi ? demanda le professeur.

- Oui, monsieur, dit Neville en quittant la salle. 

Harry resta à sa place et jeta un regard interrogateur à son parrain. Il tenta par tous les moyens de rester calme et innocent afin que Sirius ne devine pas le trouble qui l'habitait. Il ne fallait surtout pas que ce dernier sache ce qui se passait sinon ce serait l'esclandre assuré. Sirius détestait tellement Severus Rogue qu'il le tuerait assurément. D'un autre côté, il avait une telle envie de se confier… à quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre…

Sirius scruta le visage de son filleul, remarquant ses cernes sous les yeux, et la lassitude qu'il tentait maladroitement de cacher.

- Harry, que se passe-t-il ? commença Sirius d'une voix douce. Tu sembles porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Tes amis se font du souci : tu n'es plus toi-même ces derniers temps…

Devant l'air interrogateur de son filleul, Sirius esquissa un sourire :

- Et oui, Harry. Ron a remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien et il est venu m'en parler hier soir après le dîner. Il est très inquiet à ton sujet et il a l'étrange impression que tu préférais mourir plutôt que d'en parler.

- Il se fait des idées, protesta Harry furieux contre son meilleur ami. Il aurait dû m'en parler avant de venir te trouver.

- Ne lui en veux pas, reprit Sirius adoptant un ton conciliant. Ron pensait bien faire : il sentait que tu désirais parler de ton problème à un adulte… tel que moi.

- Je n'ai aucun problème, Sirius ! cria Harry. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Je vais très bien !

- Harry ! Pourquoi t'énerves-tu autant ? interrogea Sirius, surpris par la réaction véhémente du jeune homme. Ta réaction prouve à elle seule que quelque chose ne va pas …

- Non ! hurla Harry. Fous-moi la paix ! J'ai déjà Malefoy qui me prend la tête alors tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi-aussi !

Oups ! Boulette ! 

Harry vit bien à l'expression du visage de son parrain que sa remarque n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il ferma les yeux, soudainement abattu.

- Qu'est-ce que Malefoy vient faire dans cette histoire ? demanda avec curiosité le professeur en fronçant les sourcils. **[ signe chez Sirius d'une intense réflexion, on l'aura compris ! Comment ça je suis pro-Rogue ??? ]**

Harry se rassit lourdement la tête baissée, brusquement calmé. Il avait une furieuse envie de se frapper la tête contre le bureau, mais il se retient, se rappelant que cela risquait de faire empirer son mal de tête qu'il sentait revenir insidieusement.

Il se contenta de regarder son oncle, vaguement ennuyé par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. 

- Rien du tout, Sirius, rien du tout… dit-il d'un air pas très convaincu ni très convaincant. C'est juste…

Vite, une idée, il fallait qu'il trouve absolument une parade pour se sortir du guêpier dans lequel il venait de se fourrer.

- … que, … continua-t-il péniblement, Malefoy me mène la vie dure depuis quelques temps. Enfin, tu sais bien, on a toujours été ennemi depuis notre entrée à Poudlard.

Sirius émit un petit rire de gorge, et scruta son filleul d'un regard perçant.

- Bien essayé, Harry, mais tu es comme ton père, tu ne sais absolument pas mentir. Ta petite comédie ne marche pas avec moi ! Tu t'es toujours opposé à Drago et cela ne t'as jamais perturbé à ce point. Au contraire, j'ai toujours pensé que cette relation haineuse te stimulait et t'aidait à mieux te sentir dans ta peau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? questionna Harry, intrigué.

- Malefoy est la seule personne qui ne soit pas impressionné par ton statut de Survivant, reprit Sirius. Il te considére comme un individu normal et comme un ennemi… à sa hauteur. Tu sais, c'est presque un compliment venant de sa part. 

- Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui me permet de garder les pieds sur terre et de ne pas me sentir invincible ? Tu blagues là ? lâcha Harry d'une voix blanche.

Rien que l'idée de devoir une chose à ce sinistre individu le révulsait. Il devrait presque le remercier de l'insulter et de le rabaisser depuis qu'il le connaissait, parce que c'était bénéfique pour lui ? Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cette pensée. Pourquoi lui ? Il préférait mieux être aidé par un dragon ! C'est gentil, un dragon. Bon, d'accord, ça mange la chair humaine carbonisée, mais qu'est-ce que ce petit défaut comparé à tous ceux de Draco Malefoy ?

- Tout à fait, continua son parrain. Et, pour revenir au but de notre conversation, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques en quoi Malefoy est responsable de ton mal-être de ces derniers jours.

Harry soupira. Après tout, il pouvait tout à fait se confier même s'il ne relatait pas toute l'histoire. De toute façon, il savait que Sirius était capable de ne pas le laisser partir tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas tout raconté.

- Malefoy … est au courant de quelque chose de … compromettant sur moi, articula avec difficulté le jeune Gryffondor.

- De compromettant, dis-tu ? De quoi veux tu parler ? répliqua Sirius curieux.

- Il sait … que … je suis homosexuel, souffla Harry en prenant une jolie couleur rouge pivoine, et en baissant piteusement la tête.

- Ah ! lâcha Sirius estomaqué par la nouvelle. 

Un ange passe.

Puis un autre.

Puis toute une famille de canards.

- Tu … tu es homosexuel ? Mais, … depuis quand ? bégaya Sirius.

- Deux jours. 

- Ah !

- Toi aussi, tu l'es, hein, Sirius ? demanda Harry relevant soudainement la tête. **[ on fonde une Assoc ? On fait la gay Pride ??? ]**

- Heuh… Oui. Tu sais Harry, continua Sirius reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il est difficile d'être homosexuel de nos jours… Moi-même, je n'en ai parlé qu'à très peu de personne…

- Tu crois peut-être que je ne le sais pas ? demanda Harry agacé par l'attitude de son parrain et confident. Je suis désolée mais malheureusement, il me semble que ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons notre sexualité, mais c'est elle qui nous choisit… Ce n'est pas de ma faute… 

- Je suis désolé Harry, soupira Sirius en contournant le bureau de Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Le jeune Gryffondor se laissa aller sur le torse de son parrain et enfouit son visage dans la robe de sorcier de ce dernier. Sirius lui caressa le dos, mais au bout de quelques minutes Harry se dégagea, ne voulant pas se laisser aller à pleurer dans ses bras.

- Harry, interrogea Sirius, comment Malefoy a-t-il découvert que tu es homosexuel ?

- Il m'a vu dans une situation compromettante avec un homme, murmura le jeune homme.

- Ah, c'est embêtant ! … Attends, repris Sirius d'un air soupçonneux comprenant soudain ce que Harry venait de dire, que veux tu dire par "compromettante" ?

- Mais, non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, corrigea **[un peu trop]** vivement Harry. On s'embrassait juste !

- Et Malefoy, t'as surprit ?

- Oui, et maintenant, … il me fait chanter, répondit Harry abattu.

- Tu veux dire … comme dans cette série moldue où Jennyfer faisait chanter Steven parce que Kevin l'avait trompé avec Sharon, … et Jessica, … et Betty…et…

- Oui, coupa vivement le jeune Gryffondor. Mais, le mélo en moins.

Faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à surveiller un peu plus son parrain pour s'assurer qu'il ne regarde pas n'importe quoi à la télé lors des vacances d'été. Cela ne semblait pas trop lui réussir…

- Et … que te demande-t-il ?

- Je sens que tu ne vas pas être content…

- Mais, voyons Harry, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, reprit Sirius d'un ton apaisant.

- En fait, je n'en suis pas sûr, dit-il en rougissant. Je crois qu'il veut que je sois "gentil" avec lui…

- Harry, tu te fais du souci pour rien ! soupira Sirius soulagé. Il n'y a aucun mal à être gentil avec quelqu'un.

Harry dévisagea avec surprise son parrain. Se rendant compte qu'il pensait sérieusement ce qu'il venait de dire, il lui jeta un regard du genre " vraiment-parrain-parfois-essaie-d'être-un-peu-moins-c** " 

- Oooooh ! s'exclama Sirius un éclair de lucidité le traversant. Tu veux dire: "gentil" de cette manière "là" ! 

- Oui… Enfin, j'en suis pas très sûr mais Malefoy m'a vraiment mis mal à l'aise quand il m'a déshabillé du regard…En plus, il m'a embrassé de force !

- Quoi ? Mais, il y a violence, contrainte, menace ou surprise !!! s'exclama Sirius choqué par tant d'immoralité. 

- Hein ???

- Non, rien laisse tomber, dit Sirius en se massant les tempes. C'est un délire de l'auteur.

- Ah ! … Bon, mais moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda Harry.

- Harry, avant tout, tu dois être sûr de ce que Malfoy veut en échange de ton silence, répondit Sirius. Après, on avisera mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

- Il faut que tu me jures que tu n'interviendra pas dans cette histoire, supplia Harry. Je m'occupe moi-même de Malefoy, OK ?

Sirius hésita longuement, mais le regard déterminé de son filleul le convainquit de lui faire confiance. Après tout, Harry était grand et il devait désormais le laisser voler de ses propres ailes.

- D'accord Harry, fais comme tu veux. Mais si tu as un problème, que la situation t'échappe où que Malefoy devient trop … entreprenant, surtout préviens moi.

Harry faillit se jeter au cou de son parrain : il l'adorait et il était le seul à pouvoir le comprendre vraiment. Bien, un problème de réglé. Maintenant, il fallait s'occuper de Malefoy et savoir exactement ce qu'il lui voulait.

A suivre

Remarque : C'est moi, où Sirius passe pour un crétin fini dans ce chapitre…. Lol

Prune


	6. Logique, quand tu nous tiens

Titre : Jeux interdits

Auteur : Prune

Genre : Heu… l'intelligence de Siri dans toute sa splendeur ? ^^;

Base : 4 premiers tomes.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J K Rowling. 

Remarque : Cette fic est un slash, autrement dit, met en scène des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc si cela ne vous plaît pas, ne lisez pas et passez votre chemin.

Merci à Mao copine de moi de motiver à écrire et de me bétalecter…

****

Réponses aux reviews : 

****

Suppu : Je suis contente que tu continues à aimer ma fic !! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également et te fera autant rire… Mais pas trop quand même hein ? STP, restes avec nous !!! ^^ 

****

Chen : Merci pour ta review ! Contre toute attente, peu de lecteurs se sont réellement plaint de mon Sirius (moi je l'aime comme ça !),donc ça va, je suis contente… en espérant que le chapitre 6 passe aussi bien… ^^; Concernant ce cher Draco, il revient dans le chapitre 7 et trouvera un renfort inespéré pour mettre à genoux Harry !!! (ce n'est qu'une image certes mais… Enfin… tu comprendras à la fin ce chapitre… quoique… ^^;

****

Satell : Voilà le chapitre certes avec un peu de retard (je m'excuse bien bas) mais promis le prochain viendra plus vite ! ^^

****

Miya Black : Tu es fan de Sirius ? Et tu ne le prends pas mal ? Chouette !!! ^^ Mon but n'est pas d'être méchante avec lui (bon, peut-être un peu quand même) car au fond (tout au fond) je l'aime bien quand même… qui aimes bien châtie bien non ? Bon, maintenant, il reste à lire le chapitre 6… ^^;

****

Lululle : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également !

****

Dark Mimi : Hello ! ^^ Je suis désolée mais dans ce chapitre non plus tu ne verras pas Dracounet… Mais reviens, ne pars pas... Promis dans le prochain, il revient ! Tu me pardonnes ? lol

****

Cat Shadow : Waoh, que de compliment !!! ^^ Voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'as trouvera aussi bien que le reste.

****

Celine.s : Draco est ton préféré ? Bon, j'avoue : il n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre mais promis ce dernier est quand même terriblement important car l'intelligence de Siri (hum) va servir à ce cher Dracounet à asservir Harry !

****

Kaima1 : C'est vrai que le fait que Sirius sache pour Harry et Draco va nous ouvrir d'autres horizons surtout lorsque l'on sait que c'est de Siri dont on parle… Enfin, pour répondre à ta question, tout ca s'éclairer à la lecture de ce chapitre… ^_~ 

****

Nagisa Moon : TT_TT * Pleure de joie * Oui, tu as tout compris, le chapitre 5 est un peu comme une soupape de sécurité à l'ensemble de ma fic, qui permet de relativiser le chapitre 4 (tout de même assez dur par le sujet et l'atmosphère) Donc, effectivement, humour et style plus léger étaient à l'honneur. Tu aimes la réflexion ? Tu vas être servie car attention les yeux, Sirius "réfléchit" (oui, je suis parfaitement consciente du fait que j'ai mis "Siri", le verbe réfléchir dans la même phrase !!! ^^) En revanche, je ne sais pas si Siri va réellement empêcher Harry de sombrer trop vite… bah voui… On parle de Siri quand même non ? ^^ En tout cas, quoique que t'inspire ce nouveau chapitre, n'oublie pas que je suis dans l'ensemble assez gentille, que tu aimes bien mes reviews, et que si tu me tues… pourrais pu te reviewer !!!! TT_TT

****

Anna54 : Tu as raison, Siri n'est pas très malin dans le bouquin… ^^ (enfin, quelqu'un qui s'en rend compte ! ^^) Moi, je grossis juste les choses (quoique…^^;) Merci et à bientôt !

****

Lunicorne : Heu… C'est-à-dire que… Oui désolée, Siri passe pour un crétin… Et malheureusement, cela ne va pas en s'arrangeant ! lol Je sens que vais me faire lyncher pour ce chapitre… lol

****

Christina Potter : Merci. Voilà la suite ! ^^

****

Kawa : C'est vrai, Harry a bien fait d'avouer son homosexualité à Siri… Oui mais est-ce réellement une bonne idée ??? Réponse dans ce chapitre !!! ^^

****

Maria Ferrari : Hello Copine !!! ^_^ Heureusement que tu es là pour me pousser à updater et pour me conseiller ! Tu es chou tu sais ! En tout cas, je suis contente que mon chapitre 5 t'ai plus… Donc, pour toi dans le chapitre 5 Siri est un crétin fini… Tu as sûre que je ne suis pas capable de le faire descendre plus bas ? ^_~

****

Luffynette : Merci ! ^_^

****

Molianne : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour être toujours fidèle au poste ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant ! ^^

****

Ikuko : Voici le nouveau chapitre… dans lequel Siri passe encore pour un crétin… Bon, on finit par s'y habituer non ? ^^ Et puis, on pense pareil, à bas Sirius et Vive Severus !!! ^^ Merci pour ta review ! 

****

Lady Yoko Crystal : Une nouvelle lectrice !!! ^^ Alors pour la retenue, ce ne sera pas tout de suite parce qu'elle sera assez spéciale et qu'il me faut du temps pour la mettre en place… En tout cas, tu ne seras pas déçu de l'attente ! ^^

****

Mangafana : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, et j'espère que mon Siri te plaira tout autant que dans le chapitre 5 ! ^^

****

*Caro* : Merci pour ta review ! Je continue ne t'inquiètes pas ! ^^

****

Cerendy Potter : Je suis contente que tu considères mon histoire comme l'une de tes favorites ! ^^ J'espère que le chapitre 6 te plaira également. ^^

****

Nono : Hello ! Contente que tu ai rigolé à la lecture du chapitre 5. Cette fic vire de plus en plus en parodie et ça commence à devenir désespérant ! Moi qui voulais en faire une sérieuse… ^^;;;

****

Saeel' : Alors, comment vas-tu ? Tes reviews sont toujours aussi déjantées et marrantes ! J'adore ! Recommence quand tu veux surtout ! ^^ Même si maintenant que tu écris, tu es avant tout un auteur !!! Au fait, à quand une update de "Journal" ? Bises et à bientôt.

****

Sylerna : Tu aimes les fics sadiques où Harry souffre, tu vas être servi ! En attendant qu'il revienne dans le prochain chapitre, voilà la suite ! ^^

****

Kima1 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que mon Siri crétin du chapitre 6 te fera autant rire que dans le chapitre 5 ! En tout cas, normalement mes couples commencent à se dessiner ! ^^

****

Kikoo : Bon, je vais essayer de t'éclairer un peu mieux… Je n'ai jamais dit que cette fic était un Harry / Severus… Donc tout est possible concernant un Harry / Draco… Mais comme je n'aime pas laisser des persos seuls… Et que Sirius fait son entrée… tu vois mieux ? Concernant ce que ressentent Draco et Harry l'un envers l'autre, je ne peux pas trop t'en parler, mais que pour l'instant, il n'y a rien entre eux… Sauf peut-être un certain désir sexuel pour Harry de la part de Draco (mais si ce dernier sait que j'ai dit ça, je vais me faire tuer parce qu'il m'avait fait jurer de ne rien dire de ce qu'il ressentait… comme si personne ne s'en doutait ! ^^) Allez, à bientôt et si vraiment tu es paumée, je répondrais à tes questions par mail, comme ça, je t'expliquerais mieux ! ^^ Bye.

****

Myley-Anne : Je continue, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tant que je recevrais des reviews comme la tienne aussi… passionnée, pas de problème ! ^^

****

Céleste Vladerchane : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voilà la suite ! ^^

****

Vivi Malfoy : Merci pour ta review ! Riry va tenter de savoir ce que veut Dray dans le prochain chapitre alors patience ! ^^ (je sais c'est dur !) A bientôt ! 

****

Laurent Jerry : Tu n'aimes pas le slash, et pourtant tu lis toutes mes fics et tu fais des reviews. * Pleure de joie * Merci ! En plus, en tant qu'apprenti slasheur-oui-je-sais-t'aimes-pas-ça, tu te débrouilles plutôt pas mal, étant donné que tu as découvert des trucs que les autres lecteurs n'ont pas vus… Je suis très fière de toi ! ^_^ Bon, je t'ai déjà répondu par mail donc, je vais essayer de faire court : je t'adore et à bientôt ! (enfin, j'espère… lol)

****

Nymphadora Snape : La suite est là ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! ^^

****

Hyline : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! J'adore ton pseudo ! ^^ (oui je sais ça n'a rien à voir ! ^^;)

****

Luna Black et Chibichiri : MDR !!! JE n'ai pas trop compris ce que je venais faire l'histoire de l'envolée de Castor Gays, mais l'image mentale était plutôt marrante ! Un conseil ? Recommencer à lire ma fic à 1h du mat et faites moi une review aussi déjantée, j'adore !!!! ^^ Pour le couple, ce ne sera pas un truc à trois désolée… En revanche, on commence à sentir dans ce chapitre qui vont former l'un des couple… Comment ça non ? 

****

Snivellus Tonks : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Le chapitre 1 est certainement le plus sadique, c'est certainement pour ça que tu le préféres… ^^

****

Cho3 : Tu as tout compris ! ^^ Draco vient d'insonoriser sa chambre et veut savoir si cela marche vraiment… d'où l'importance d'Harry !!!! ^^ Bon, d'accord, même si cela n'a rien à voir avec l'insonorisation, on va dire que grosso modo, l'idée générale est là ! ^^ Bye

****

Alician : Ma petite Alician, désespérée de ne pas avoir de suite à Jeux interdits, ni à la Statue de la Sorcière Borgne… Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Jeux interdits n'est pas prêt de se terminer et une séquelle est prévue pour la Statue… Alors, on se sent mieux ! ^^ Bises

****

Black Moon : Tu aimes Harry ? Et tu trouves que je tape sur lui à la Mike Tyson ??? … …. … Cooool !!!! ^_^ Bon, je ne te tiens pas rigueur de ta passion pour le petit Gryffie, mais c'est bien parce que tu fais de jolie review et parce que tu aimes Sevychou !!! ^^

Tu me trouves sadique ? Mais mais mais … tout à fait ! Je plaide coupable ! ^_^ Mais bon, comme ça à l'air de te plaire… Désolée mais à la lecture de ce chapitre tu comprendras que le couple Harry / Sevy est… enfin, tu vois… ^^; Tu es malade ? (enfin, étais serait peut-être plus adéquat…) J'espère que tu vas mieux et que tu me referas d'aussi belles reviews, même sans être grippée !!! ^^ Bises ! 

****

Paradise1 : Moi aussi j'adore torturer les persos (au cas où on ne l'aurait pas encore compris !!!) On est pareil alors ? ^_^ 

****

Mara : Voilà la suite ! ^^

****

Clau : Merci pour tes trois reviews, tu es trop chou ! Comment veux-tu que j'arrête d'écrire quand je reçois des messages d'encouragements comme les tiens ? ^_^ Merci pour tout et à bientôt !

****

Trixoo : Je sais pour le tome 5… TT_TT Et je trouve ça nul… Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'amusera autant que les autres… ^^

****

Chapeau Bleu : Aaahh je meurs de joie…. ^_^ Vraiment, ne t'arrêtes pas de reviewer en si bon chemin, j'adore tes reviews !!!!!!!! Alors, s'il te plaît, si tu lis ces lignes, laisses-moi ton adresse mail la prochaine fois pour que je puisse te répondre dignement à toutes les questions que tu poses sur les quatres premiers chapitres de ma fic… Je ne peux pas malheureusement te répondre ici étant donné que je mettrais des pages et des pages, mais sache que j'aime tes reviews !! (oui je sais, me répète….lol) Bon, concernant tes questions sur le chapitre 5, c'est vrai que Sirius n'est pas super content que Harry soit gay… Il en parle d'ailleurs dans le chapitre6… Ce n'est pas en mal, mais il souhaite seulement que Riry souffre le moins possible ! Oui, j'ai effectivement fini de mettre mes persos en place (enfin, je crois) et les couples commencent lentement à se dessiner… Enfin, surtout un… ^^ Concernant la pensée de Rogue à propose de Riry, tout commence à se dévoiler (un peu) dans ce chapitre… A bientôt, et merci encore ! ^_^

****

Ptijade : Ton compliment me va droit au cœur… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! ^_^ J'espère que ce chapitre te fera également rire car c'est avant tout son but ! ^^

****

Petite Dilly : J'aime quand tu dis que Rogue et Draco sont conformes à leur perso… C'est très important pour moi, concernant ces deux là !!! ^^ C'est vrai que JKR ne parle pas beaucoup de leur sexualité... c'est bien dommage et heureusement qu'on est là nous, sinon qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient de… leurs 10 doigts ! ^^;

****

La magicienne d'Oz : Tu trouves que je monopolise la page de review de Lychee ??? Tu rigoles ? Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable ! Va donc voir celles pour Nagisa Moon (lis ses fics au passage, elles sont magnifiquement bien écrites) et là, tu comprendras !!! Non, je ne suis pas folle !!! ^_^ Et tu as parfaitement raison, les fics de Lychee sont géniales ! Pour répondre à tes questions… hum… réponse dans les prochains chapitres ? (mais non, tu ne me détestes pas !!!! ^^) J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite… ^^ 

****

Blood-Countess : Oui, tu as raison, Harry et Siri qui pensent, ça fait un peu surréaliste ! Je suis parfaitement d'accord !!! ^^ Toi aussi, tu aimes Sevy, Lulu et Draco ? Nous avons donc les mêmes goûts !!! ^^ Bien, on est faites pour s'entendre ! Bon, OK dans ce chapitre, Sirius réfléchit, mais soyons réalistes… n'en ait-il pas encore plus bête ?

****

****Avertissement de dernière minute****

Je voudrais prévenir les fans de Sirius (si si ça existe !) que la lecture de ce chapitre leur sera certainement intolérable… Et oui, que voulez-vous ? Quand Sirius réfléchit selon Prune, voilà ce que ça donne… 

Nagisa Moon, STP, n'oublie pas que je t'adore et que malgrè tout Siri est fidèle à lui-même. TT_TT

****

Jeux interdits

Chapitre 6

Logique, quand tu nous tiens.

Sirius regarda la porte se refermer sur Harry Potter. Machinalement, il commença à ranger sa salle de classe, tout en repensant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec l'adolescent.

Alors comme cela, Harry était homosexuel… tout comme lui. Sirius ne se serait jamais douté que l'adolescent le plus célèbre du monde sorcier puisse préférer les garçons aux filles. C'était si… surprenant. Il est vrai qu'à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait jamais vu son filleul s'intéresser de près ou de loin aux filles depuis qu'il était professeur à Poudlard, contrairement à son ami Ron beaucoup plus… "fasciné" par le sujet. Finalement, il aurait dû se douter que Harry n'était pas comme les autres, mais ce dernier était si secret que Sirius avait toujours eu toutes les difficultés du monde à savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement. 

L'adolescent était, malgré son jeune âge quelqu'un de solitaire et de renfermé, habitué depuis sa naissance à ne compter sur lui-même. Mais désormais, en se confiant à son parrain sur un sujet aussi grave, Harry avouait implicitement qu'il avait besoin d'aide. 

Certes, Sirius avait dû pour cela un peu lui forcer la main mais le jeune Gryffondor semblait enfin considéré son parrain comme un confident. Pour la première fois l'Animagus se sentait enfin utile à Harry. Après avoir été absent une grande partie de sa vie, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse surmonter cette épreuve seul sans le conseiller et l'épauler. Car l'homosexualité était une épreuve… non pas en tant que telle, mais avant tout, avec le regard que les Autres ne manqueraient pas de lui porter. 

Harry était tellement jeune et naïf. Il ne se doutait pas de l'ampleur des difficultés qu'il allait devoir affronter. 

De nos jours, oser dire que l'on était gay avait à peu de chose près les mêmes conséquences néfastes que d'avouer que l'on était mangemort. D'ailleurs, Sirius soupçonnait certains des anciens fidèles de Voldemort d'être avant tout des homosexuels, rejetés par leurs familles et par la société, qui n'avaient eu, en désespoir de cause d'autres choix que de rejoindre le côté du Mal. Sinon, pourquoi étaient-ils aussi méchants si ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient malheureux ? De pauvres victimes en quelque sorte. 

La tolérance n'existait pas encore dans le monde des sorciers, contrairement au monde moldu où les homosexuels étaient mieux acceptés. Enfin… "relativement" mieux acceptés.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Harry, Sirius se serait certainement installé dans une grande ville moldue pour tenter de refaire sa vie dès sa réhabilitation. Son filleul était désormais sa priorité absolue et le bien être de ce dernier passait avant tout. Sirius avait tiré un trait depuis longtemps sur son propre bonheur, ne s'attendant à plus rien de positif dans sa vie. A maintenant plus de trente-sept ans, il ne souhaitait même plus trouver un ami pour ses vieux jours, mais seulement vivre en paix avec lui-même et aider Harry à ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que lui. 

Depuis qu'il connaissait l'homosexualité de son filleul, Sirius devinait que ce dernier allait avoir plus que jamais besoin de lui et de son soutien. Harry ne manquera pas de souffrir de sa condition, comme lui-même avait souffert avant lui. Mais, le supplice d'être méprisé par la communauté des sorciers n'était rien comparé à celui d'être rejeté par la personne que l'on aime. Comme cela avait été le cas pour lui-même…

Il avait follement aimé une personne dans le passé et il avait été déçu, au plus profond de son cœur. Cette personne l'avait repoussé de la plus horrible des façons et repenser à cet épisode douloureux le plongeait toujours dans une profonde mélancolie.

En revanche, Harry, malgré son jeune âge ne semblait pas éprouvé de peine à trouver un petit ami étant donné que le jeune Gryffondor avait affirmé avoir été embrassé par un homme.

Tiens… c'est bizarre. 

Harry avait dit qu'il avait été embrassé par un "homme". Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas dit par un "garçon" ? Il serait plus logique d'utiliser ce terme pour désigner une personne de 17 ans. 

A moins que Harry ne sorte pas avec quelqu'un de son âge ? Pourtant, étant en dernière année et il n'aurait pas dit "homme" pour parler d'un garçon de Poudlard d'une classe inférieure. 

Cela voulait donc dire que cet "homme" mystérieux était plus vieux que Harry. Par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas être un élève de l'école.

Peut-être l'avait-il rencontré à Pré-au-Lard, lors des sorties organisées par l'école ? Non, impossible. Aucune sortie dans le village n'avait été organisée depuis trois semaines. Or, le comportement de son filleul avait changé assez récemment. Ron lui avait assuré que Harry avait une attitude étrange depuis environ deux jours.

Connaissant Malefoy et son impatience légendaire, il est vraisemblable que peu de temps se soit écoulé entre le baiser échangé avec cet "homme" et la tentative de chantage. Le Serpentard devait obligatoirement avoir surpris Harry dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Cet "homme" mystérieux résidait donc à Poudlard. Pourtant, il y avait peu d'homme dans l'école. Réfléchissons. 

Hagrid ? 

Ridicule.

Dumbledore ?

Trop vieux.

Flitwick ?

Trop petit. 

Rusard ?

Impossible.

Mac Gonagall ? 

C'est une femme. Idem pour Bibine et Chourave.

Lui-même ?

Non, il s'en souviendrait.

Bon, … il ne restait plus beaucoup de personne. Non, vraiment il ne voyait pas qui pouvait être cet inconnu. A moins que … Dobby ??? Non, là il extrapolait totalement ! Crockdur tant qu'on y était.

Il faudra qu'il demande de plus amples détails à Harry, à condition que ce dernier accepte de lui révéler l'identité de c'est "homme" mystérieux. C'est bête qu'il n'ait pas pensé à le lui demander tout de suite, il avait tellement été abasourdi par la nouvelle de l'homosexualité de son filleul qu'il avait un peu été léger sur certains points.

Qui Harry avait-il vu ces derniers jours ? Voyons… Ron avait affirmé que Harry avait eu un drôle d'attitude après qu'il se sera fait particulièrement fait réprimander en cours de potion par Rogue.

Attends.

R…

Ro…

- Rogue ! cria Sirius dans la salle vide.

Son hurlement se répercuta contre les murs de pierre.

Non… c'est impossible ! Pas lui, pas… Rogue. Ils se détestent ! Harry ne peut pas avoir embrassé ce… type. Il est beaucoup plus vieux que Harry, et puis… c'est Rogue, quoi !

D'un autre côté, c'était un homme, il résidait à Poudlard et cela expliquerait pourquoi Harry avait tant de difficulté à parler de son problème avec Ron. Il savait que personne n'accepterait sa "relation" avec son professeur de potions.

Ne nous emballons pas et ne parlons pas tout de suite de "relation". Après tout Harry avait seulement dit qu'ils s'étaient embrassés… 

Oui, … mais c'est déjà pas mal.

Donc, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, cela ne pouvait être que Rogue. Il se demandait même pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant. Mais c'était si… improbable. 

Harry ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait cela. Son filleul savait parfaitement qu'il détestait Severus Rogue, et que c'était réciproque. Pourquoi de tous les abrutis qui peuplent la terre, avait-il choisi ce sinistre individu ? 

Rogue n'avait aucun sentiment pour Harry, ou du moins, il ne pouvait pas en avoir. Severus Rogue ne peut pas lui faire ça, après tout ce qui s'est passé lors de sa propre scolarité à Poudlard.

Rogue avait agi ainsi pour se moquer de son filleul, pour l'humilier et il profitait de sa confusion et de son jeune âge pour lui faire des choses… dégoûtantes. En plus, à cause de lui, Harry se trouvait dans une position délicate vis-à-vis de Malefoy. Tout était de la faute de Rogue, Harry ne pouvait pas être amoureux de cet individu. Il était si jeune et manipulable. 

Cette… histoire devait absolument se terminer. Si ce vil serpent était bien cet "homme" mystérieux, il allait comprendre sa douleur. Oser poser ses sales pattes sur son filleul, le fils de James Potter… 

Après tout, Harry lui avait fait promettre de ne pas se mêler de son histoire avec Malefoy. Mais, rien n'avait été spécifié concernant Severus Rogue.

Ce salaud, il fallait qu'il le voie. Maintenant ! Il fallait qu'il lui demande si c'était lui qui avait touché Harry. Si cela s'avérait être exact, il le tuerait, sans hésitation. Il l'étranglerait lentement, de ses propres mains, sans user de la magie : ce sale type ne valait pas la peine d'user de sortilège pour l'envoyer rejoindre Mimi Geignarde. 

Sirius sortit précipitamment de sa classe, déterminé à s'occuper de son cher collègue une bonne fois pour toutes. Il traversa toute l'école afin de rejoindre les cachots et plus précisément, la salle de classe de son éternel ennemi. Il était fou de rage. Autant que le jour où il avait tenté de tuer ce sale rat de Peter Pettigrow. Mais, aujourd'hui, Harry n'était pas là pour l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre. 

Arrivé devant le cachot de Rogue, il ouvrit brusquement la porte, d'un coup d'épaule et fit irruption dans la classe.

Severus Rogue et Bradley Tapp sursautèrent et fixèrent, d'un air ébahi pour l'élève et profondément ennuyé pour le professeur des potions, le nouvel arrivant.

- Décidément, les Gryffondors ont une manière toute particulière d'entrer dans les pièces, marmonna Severus Rogue d'un ton sardonique.

- Severus, je dois te parler… tout de suite, articula Sirius, le visage déformé par la fureur.

Rogue dévisagea le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avec un profond dégoût.

- Professeur Black, je n'ai malheureusement pas de temps à vous accorder. Je suis occupé à préparer le cours de potion des dernières années de cet après-midi avec mon assistant, dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

Sirius détacha son regard du professeur des potions pour le fixer sur le Serpentard de dernière année qui avait le privilège d'aider Rogue à préparer ses cours. 

- Sortez.

Le jeune Bradley observa abasourdi son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Le ton de sa voix lui glaçait le sang. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait Rogue pour le mettre autant en colère, mais pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait être à sa place. 

A cet instant précis, Sirius Black faisait beaucoup plus penser à un dangereux psychopathe avide de sang qu'à un honorable professeur de Poudlard.

Bradley lança un regard interrogateur à Severus Rogue, le priant muettement de lui indiquer ce qu'il devait faire. Ce dernier lui fit un léger signe de tête, lui faisant comprendre d'obéir à Black.

Le jeune homme sortit dans un pesant silence, trop heureux d'échapper à la colère du professeur Black. La porte se referma lentement derrière lui mais Sirius ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Il observait son ennemi une lueur de colère dans le regard. 

Severus Rogue n'était pas le moins du monde troublé par le manège de son collègue. Depuis qu'ils avaient dû travailler ensemble pour lutter contre Voldemort, il s'était habitué aux sautes d'humeur du brun et savait que le meilleur moyen de tenir tête à Black dans ces moments là, était encore de rester calme et détendu. L'indifférence énervait toujours Sirius Black au plus haut point. Et Rogue n'était-il pas né pour faire de sa vie un enfer ? 

Un rictus déformant ses lèvres, il regagna calmement son bureau et s'y installa. Il prit sa plume d'oie et se mit à rédiger son article sur les effets irréversibles d'une potion d'invisibilité mal préparée pour " Potions Magazine ". Cet article était très important : le directeur du magazine avait sollicité de sa part un commentaire sur cette potion pour un numéro spécial qui allait bientôt sortir et il devait absolument le poster par hiboux avant le lendemain. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, Severus était réellement un éminent spécialiste en potions, et ses articles bien qu'assez rares, étaient extrèmement demandés pour leur qualité et leur maîtrise du sujet. 

Sirius, désarçonné par la nonchalance de Severus, sentit sa colère se calmer peu à peu. Après tout, comment un type, aussi gelé que la banquise pouvait avoir embrassé Harry… surtout Harry. D'un autre côté, il ne restait que Rogue comme "homme" résidant à Poudlard…

Pfff ! Sirius sentait poindre une migraine… S'occuper d'un jeune garçon en pleine puberté n'était pas de tout repos.

Le professeur des potions, agacé par le silence tendu arrêta d'écrire et leva des yeux impatientés sur Black.

- Que veux-tu Black ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Sirius s'avança d'une démarche assurée, et posa ses mains sur le bureau, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Rogue. 

- Je veux te parler d'Harry Potter, répondit laconiquement Sirius.

Severus, s'il fut surpris par la réponse de son collègue, n'en montra rien. Il reposa calmement sa plume et se renversa dans son fauteuil, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Harry Potter ? cracha Rogue en haussant un sourcil dédaigneux. Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

- La question n'est pas de savoir ce qu'il a fait, mais plutôt ce que toi tu lui as fait, répondit du tact au tact le brun.

Rogue frémit. Se pourrait-il que ce grand crétin sache pour le baiser ? Ce petit cloporte de Potter serait donc allé pleurer dans les jupes (de sorcier) de son parrain. Comme c'est touchant. Tellement… Gryffondor.

- Ce que je lui ai fait ? questionna Severus sournoisement. Potter a finalement eu le courage de t'en parler.

- C'est donc vrai ! Vous vous êtes bien embrassés, cracha Black. 

- Et alors ? protesta Rogue d'un ton moqueur. En quoi est-ce que cela te regarde ? D'ailleurs, je parie que Potter ne pas tout raconté. T'a-t-il dit que si je ne m'étais pas arrêté à temps, il n'aurait pas été contre pour aller plus loin ?

- Quoi ! cria Sirius abasourdi.

- Il est vraiment adorable ce Potter, continua Severus en se délectant de l'expression de son ennemi. Il est d'une innocence… rafraîchissante et ses lèvres sont… très douces.

- Tais-toi ! hurla Black. Quand je pense que tu as osé le toucher !!! Je te savais homosexuel depuis longtemps, mais certainement pas pédophile !

Rogue ricana doucement ce qui eu pour effet d'énerver Sirius un peu plus.

- Potter n'est plus un enfant. Il a dix sept ans et il est devenu un homme… tout ce qui a de plus charmant.

- Peut-être mais maintenant, il se croit gay et Malefoy le fait chanter.

Oups. Dans la famille boulette, je demande le parrain. Il avait juré de ne pas se mêler du "problème Malefoy", et voilà qu'il venait de révéler à Rogue le grand secret de son filleul. 

- Malefoy ? Draco Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ? demanda le professeur des potions en fronçant les sourcils.

Rogue commençait à être agacé par le tour que prenait la conversation. Potter était beaucoup trop bavard. Black, Malefoy… il avait fait publier des bans ou quoi ? Bientôt tout Poudlard sera au courant.

- Malefoy vous a vu tous les deux, reprit Sirius avec réticence. Depuis, il semble faire chanter Harry…

Severus esquissa un sourire, son mécontentement disparu. Sacré Malefoy ! C'était bien un Serpentard digne de ce nom. Ne rater aucune occasion pour exploiter les faiblesses des autres notamment celles de ses ennemis, telle était la devise de sa maison.

- Severus, … pourquoi Harry ? demanda Sirius dans un souffle, toute colère l'ayant soudainement déserté. Je sais que tu le détestes depuis toujours… comme son père avant lui… et comme moi… Alors pourquoi lui ? … Pour me faire souffrir, pour me faire regretter ce qui s'est passé il y a vingt ans ?

Une lueur de regret étincela un bref instant dans le regard de Severus, rapidement masquée par son habituel masque de froideur, sans que Sirius n'ait eu le temps de l'apercevoir.

- Tu te donnes beaucoup trop d'importance Black, rétorqua froidement Severus. Cela ne regarde que Potter et moi ! De plus, le passé… est le passé et tout est terminé.

Black se sentit brusquement rejeté par son plus ancien ennemi et il se sentit totalement stupide à parler du passé avec un homme comme Severus Rogue. Ce dernier était toujours le type insensible et sadique qu'il avait connu durant son adolescence et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait changé avec le temps.

- Bien, d'accord, reprit Sirius froidement. Tu fais comme tu veux mais saches que si tu fais souffrir Harry, je te tuerais de mes mains. Remarque, je n'aurais peut-être même pas à me les salir. Si tu t'approches encore de lui, je te dénonce à Dumbledore. Je suis sûr qu'il sera très content d'apprendre comment tu traites son protégé. Tu serais immédiatement renvoyé n'est-ce pas ? Comme un malpropre ! Et puis, ce qui serait marrant, c'est que l'on fasse une chasse aux sorcières… ou du moins, une chasse au sorcier pédophile ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te donnerai le premier coup de fourche avec grand plaisir…

Severus Rogue devient aussi blanc qu'un linge au fur et à mesure que Black parlait. Dumbledore ? Pédophile ? Renvoyé ? Il ne voulait pas arriver à cette extrémité surtout que Potter ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Il voulait seulement le tourmenter un peu. Il avait surtout eu ce discours pour mettre Sirius hors de lui, mais il ne comptait absolument pas faire quoi que soit avec le jeune Gryffondor.

- OK, Black, si je te promets que je ne tenterai plus rien avec Potter, pourrais-tu avoir l'extrême obligeance de quitter mon bureau et de me laisser tranquille ? demanda Severus d'une voix ennuyée.

Sirius sentit qu'il avait gagné la bataille. Il eut un sourire moqueur qui fit frémir de rage le professeur des potions.

- Mais avec plaisir, cher collègue. Nous nous verrons au déjeuner, dit-il en sortant sans bruit. 

Severus Rogue sentit ses mains se crisper sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Black avait osé le menacer, lui, un professeur de Poudlard beaucoup plus compétent que lui dans la lutte contre les forces du mal. Tout cela était la faute de Potter. Toujours et encore un Potter. Pourtant, cela ne devait être qu'un jeu, un jeu stupide certes, mais tellement grisant. 

Ce sale mioche allait payer. Il ne savait pas de quelle manière mais Harry Potter allait regretter le jour de sa naissance. Malefoy le faisait chanter ? Parfait ! Après tout, Black lui avait fait promettre de ne rien tenter contre Potter. Par conséquent, rien ne l'empêchait d'aider Draco dans son chantage… Non ? 

Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il se renversait dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière d'offrir Potter sur un plateau à son élève favori.

A suivre…

Délire de l'auteur : 

Par avance… pardon… TT_TT

Prune : Pauvre Harry ! Fait presque pitié hein ?

Rogue : Oui ! Presque !!! *sourire sadique* 

Harry : Pourquoi Mouuuaaahhhhh ???? Os'cours appelez la société protectrice des Potter en détresse !!! Quelqu'un, SVP, Help me. … SOS …

Draco arrive, charge Harry sur son épaule (genre enlèvement des Sabines) et repart en direction des "salles spéciales" appartenant à Prune.

Draco : Non, tu es à moi et personne ne peut plus rien pour toi !!! Gniark Gniark Gniark ! En plus, ce n'est pas sûr que quelqu'un ait *envie* de faire quelque chose pour toi ! T'es foutu !

Rogue : D'ailleurs, c'est Prune qui décide et elle a donné tous les pouvoirs à mon fils spirituel ! Laisse toi guider par la force obscure qui est en toi (petit scarabée) *Rogue en maître Yoda *

Prune : Severussssss !!!!!! *se jette au cou de Rogue*

Rogue : Lâche-moi !!!! Comment oses-tu me faire engueuler par ce sale clebs dans ce chapitre ???

Prune : Mais, Severus ? Il est bien Black (bon, l'est un peu con mais il n'est pas méchant) Regarde, il a trouvé tout seul que c'était toi qui avais embrassé Harry !

Rogue : Seul ??? * regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-sur-Prune-qui-ne-peut-pas-résister*

Prune : ben, je l'ai peut-être un chti' peu aidé.

Rogue : J'en étais sûr, l'est trop con comme type !!! Le pire c'est qu'il s'en rend même pas compte …

Sirius : Heeee !!!!! J'suis là !!!

Rogue : je me disais bien que ça sentait le chien mouillé.

Sirius : Heeee !!!! … … … J'suis pas mouillé … Prune ?

Prune : Voui ???

Sirius : L'est où Riry ? Faudrait pas qu'il attrape froid, l'est fragile le pauvre gosse.

Rogue : T'inquiètes, l'est loin d'avoir froid. *re-sourire sadique*

Sirius : Tant mieux, je commençais à m'inquiéter moi ! Il est où alors ?

Prune : Ben, avec Dracounet d'amour dans la salle n°3.

Sirius va vers la salle deux et l'ouvre :

Sirius : Oups, pardon monsieur, excusez-moi !!!

Prune : Sirius, laisse Lex tranquille !!!

Rogue : Quel con ! Il sait même pas compter jusqu'à 3.

Sirius se dirige vers la porte n°3 et l'ouvre :

Sirius : Eh Riry, c'est l'heure du 4 heures ! Tu viens ? Je t'ai fais des crêpes !

….

Sirius : Mais … Draco … Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Riry ???

… 

Sirius : Riry !!!!!!!!!

Harry : Oh c'est bon, Sirius laisse-nous ! Je suis bien ici et on répète une scène ensemble !!!

Draco : Une scène très difficile et primordiale… (et accessoirement très physique) ^_^ 

Sirius : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!! *cri de vierge effarouchée *

Rogue : Mais quel con, mais quel con !!!

Prune : * soupir *

Promis dans le prochain chapitre, Draco revient !!! Et maintenant, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez ? C'est gentil, ça fait plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer. ^_^

Prune


	7. Coming out

Titre : Jeux interdits

Auteur : Prune

Genre : Les pitites abeilles sont de sortie chez les Serpentards.

Base : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J K Rowling. 

Remarque : Cette fic est un slash, autrement dit, met en scène des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc si cela ne vous plaît pas, ne lisez pas et passez votre chemin.

Merci à Mao pour me bétalecter avec toujours autant de patience (quoique je ne sais pas si "patience" est le mot juste… lol)

Résumé (parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté) : Draco a vu un truc qu'il aurait pas dû voir : Harry se faisant embrasser par Rogue. Il va donc faire chanter Harry. Il accepte de garder le silence sur ce qu'il a vu à condition que Harry… En fait, on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il veut pas, même si tout le monde devine les grandes lignes ! ^^;;; Harry, malheureusement pour lui, parle de son histoire à son parrain, Sirius qui devine par la suite que Rogue à embrasser son filleul. De boulette en boulette, et lors d'une entrevue houleuse avec Severus Rogue, il avoue à ce dernier que Harry s'est plaint à lui et que Draco le fait chanter. Rogue promet alors à Sirius de ne plus toucher à Harry, mais décidé à pourrir la vie de ce dernier, il élabore un plan pour aider Draco à arriver à ses fins avec le Gryffondor. Mais c'est complètement tordue comme histoire ! TT_TT

****

Réponses aux reviews : 

****

Ahh-Ahh : Merci pour ta review, ne t'inquiètes pas, je continue ma fic tant que je m'amuserais à l'écrire ! ^^

****

Lulu-Cyfair : Merci ! ^^ Tu as raison, Sirius sait réfléchir (parfois) D'ailleurs, moi-même je le fais réfléchir. Il n'a jamais autant réfléchit ! Quoi "non" ? ^^;

****

Suppu : Hello ! ^^ Je suis contente que l'on ait la même vision des choses concernant ce cher Sirius ! Il faut pas trop qu'il force la réflexion sinon après ça chauffe ! (et ça dit des conneries tiens !) En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic, parce qu'elle a pas finit de prendre des tournures… Rien que ce chapitre d'ailleurs… Hum ! ^^;;;

****

Nagisa Moon : Ma petite Nagisa ! Comment vas-tu ? Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles même si c'est entièrement, totalement et irrémédiablement de ma faute ! (théâtrale moi ? Pas du tout !) Je sais que tu es pro Sirius ! Moi je suis pro-Severus ! Et pourtant on ne s'est pas encore entre-tué. Miracle ! ^^ Mais comment veux-tu que j'oublie ta dévotion envers ce personnage à moitié cabot ? Pas débile ? Réfléchit de manière ordonnée ? Mouais… C'était assez rare parce que malheureusement, quand Siri allume son cerveau, c'est toujours pour faire des conneries, style envoyer mon SevyChou à la mort ! (et non, ce n'est absolument pas une vieille chauve-souris parce que en plus, il a le même âge que Sirius et Remus !) L'est pas fin quand même ! Non, je ne laisserais jamais Sirius gagner ! Il est tout content parce qu'il pense avoir résolu en partie le problème de Harry ? Mon œil ! Il n'a fait qu'aggraver la situation comme à chaque fois qu'il intervient ! -_- Et le pire c'est qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte de sa boulette : "Heureux sont les simples d'esprit" Et tu sais, je vais te faire une fleur dans cette fic : je ne ferais pas intervenir Remus comme cela seulement un de tes deux chiots se fera égratigner ! Je suis trop gentille en fait ! ^^ Tss tss… Heureusement que je t'aime bien parce que je te jure que quand même… … "pro-Sirius" erk ! ^_^ Allez, à bientôt. Gros Bisous. 

****

Miya Black : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. C'est vrai que je fais Sirius pour un crétin, mais le fait que tu ne m'en veuilles pas, me fait super plaisir ! ^^ Merci et à bientôt j'espère.

****

Elava : Merci ! ^^

****

Paradise1 : Je suis contente que mes délires te fassent rire. J'ai vraiment hésité à les mettre d'ailleurs. ^^

****

Nina : Merci ! ^^ Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé, et j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres.

****

Agatha Brume : Merci ! #^_^# Tu trouves ma fic machiavélique ? J'aime ! ^^

****

Molianne : Hello ! ^^ Merci pour tous tes encouragements et pour être toujours là.

****

Ikuko : Tu as bien apprécié les divagations de mon Sirius (divagations ou réflexions ça dépend ! ^^) ? Tant mieux ! ^^ J'avais peur que ça passe mal… Je le rends si ridicule… Mais promis, je ne le fais pas méchamment ! ;_; Quant à savoir qui va finir avec Riry… hum… c'est assez évident non ? Tout s'emboîte en faite (sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sûr ! ^^) En tout cas, merci pour ta longue review, elle m'a fait super plaisir ! ^^

****

Celine.s : Mais Harry est si facile à tourmenter !!!! Rien que sa tête dans le film ! -_- Et puis, ne trouves-tu pas que JKR tourmente beaucoup Rogue et Draco dans les livres… Alors nous, auteurs de fics, nous rétablissons un juste équilibre ! Bon, je m'égare ! ^^; Je suis contente que malgré tout ma fic te plaise, et puis tu vas être contente, Harry est revenue pour ce chapitre (quoique ^^;).

****

Mangafana : Mdr ! ^^ Imaginer Sirius en pleine vérification de "Severus est-il un homme ?" est trop marrante ! ^^ Il serait assez crétin pour le faire en plus. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt ! 

****

Angelinadelacour : Voilà voilà, la suite est là (rho, ça rime ! ^^)

****

Alexiel : Mais mais… … Il ne faut pas hésiter à me laisser de review !!!! J'aime toutes celles que je reçois et la tienne m'a autant encouragé que toutes les autres que j'ai reçu ! ^^ Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

****

Alana Chantelune : Ah là là, ça se corse… ^^;;; Tu me détestes ? C'est bête… Quant à dire que Sirius est un homme admirable… Chacun son opinion ! ^^; Et puis, où est le mal de martyriser Harry ? C'est marrant ! ^^ Quoi "non" ?

****

Inuki : Mais Sirius n'est pas crétin voyons ! Il est éclatant d'intelligence ! Un peu comme J.C Vandamne ! ^^;;;;

****

Majandra : Voilà ! ^^

****

Lunenoire : Merci pour ta review ! Dans ce chapitre aussi il y a un délire ! ^^;;; C'est dans le prochain chapitre que le plan de Rogue va être révéler et que l'on va apprendre comment il va faire pour faire souffrir Harry ! (on va rire ! ^^)

****

Chris : Voilà la suite ! Par contre, il va pas trop te plaire car ce chapitre se recentre sur Harry et Draco… ;_;

****

Petite Dilly : Merci ! ^_^ C'est marrant de taper sur Sirius… … Il tend si souvent la joue ! ^^;;;

****

La magicienne d'Oz : Tu vas être contente, Draco revient (ouaisss) mais Severus est parti (ooohhhh) par contre, au chapitre prochain, tu auras les deux en même temps ! ^^ Hum… Sirius a eu des (une ?) aventures amoureuses et il a très beaucoup souffert, ce qui fait qu'il a fermé son cœur (mon Dieu qu'est-ce que c'est crétin ce que je dis ! lol) à tout sentiment heureux ! Mais moi, je vais changer ça ! Parce que j'aime pas les chiens malheureux ! lol

****

The Blue Hat : Salut !!! ^^ Ca fait longtemps ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, un jour, dès que j'aurais plus de temps, I'll be back ! En tout cas, dans la journée, promis, je t'envoie par mail la réponse à la review du chapitre 6. Mais ta review est si complète (j'aime ! ^^) que finalement si j'y réponds ici, ce sera trop rapide et pas à la hauteur de ta review. Donc, à tout à l'heure ! ^^

****

SaTeLL : Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! ^^ J'ai beaucoup aimé ton délire sur Rogue… Personnellement, j'aurais envie de l'embrasser… et de l'enlever aussi… ^^;;; *soupir* A bientôt ! 

****

Kima1 : Je suis contente que tu aimes le Sirius que je décris ! ^^ Je le trouve chouette et marrant ! Concernant, qui est-ce qui va faire passer Harry à la casserole, on commence à voir apparaître la casserole dans ce chapitre… ^_^

****

Clau : Merci pour tes encouragements, malheureusement concernant le délai pour updater, je ne pense pas je puisse tenir le délai de deux semaines. D'abord, parce que cela prend du temps pour écrire une telle fic, et ensuite, parce que j'ai du boulot à côté et que j'ai très peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture.

****

Saeeliel : Salut ! ^^ Comment tu vas ? Voilà la suite ! Bon, je suis un peu à la bourre, mais le tout c'est de la mettre un jour non ? lol Moi l'histoire des Chippendales et de Tom m'a trop fait délirer !!! ^_^ J'ai trouvé Harry tellement gonflé de proposer ça à Voldie que je me demande même pourquoi JKR n'y a pas pensé ! Alors, pour Japan Expo, normalement, je pense que je pourrais venir… … je dis bien normalement hein ! ^^

****

Urumi : *hisse le drapeau blanc* Ok ok, Sirius n'est pas un crétin… … Il réfléchit juste beaucoup avec énormément de logique ! ^^ Malgré tout je suis contente que tu conserves ton sens de l'humour et que tu apprécies ma fic. ^^

****

Flore : Voilà voilà ! Le chapitre 7 est là ! ^^

****

Jeux interdits

Chapitre 7

Coming out

Lors du déjeuner, Hermione se rendit bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas entre ses deux amis. Harry n'avait quasiment pas desserré les dents de tout le repas et observait avec le plus grand intérêt le contenu de son assiette. Assis en face, Ron était rouge et embarrassé et lançait de temps en temps des regards coupables et suppliants à Harry.

Hermione n'avait aucune idée de la nature des problèmes existants entre ses deux meilleurs amis, mais inconsciemment, Harry, de par son mutisme, lui faisait clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les St-Bernards et d'essayer de les réconcilier. Le brun semblait avoir seulement besoin de temps pour que sa colère lui permette de rouvrir la bouche sans risquer d'insulter Ron.

Pour ne pas envenimer les choses, la jeune fille laissa donc ses deux meilleurs amis dans leur silence tendu et se tourna vers Ginny pour parler d'une chose bien plus importante à ses yeux qu'une querelle de garçon, à savoir : la robe qu'elle mettrait pour le bal de fin d'année qui allait bientôt avoir lieu à Poudlard.

Harry était encore furieux contre son meilleur ami qui avait osé parler de lui à son parrain. Pourquoi avait-il mêlé Sirius à ses problèmes ? Le connaissant, il y avait de fortes probabilités pour qu'il veuille intervenir dans son histoire avec Malefoy et révèle par inadvertance **(par connerie)** son homosexualité. 

Il aimait beaucoup son parrain et sa réhabilitation lui avait permis de passer beaucoup plus de temps avec lui. Harry n'avait jamais eu une réelle vie de famille et Sirius avait mis toute sa bonne humeur et sa volonté au service de son filleul pour lui assurer une vie normale. Harry le remerciait de tout son cœur de prendre soin de lui, mais il était conscient que son parrain n'était pas heureux, malgré ce qu'il voulait faire croire à son entourage.

Ron n'aurait jamais dû inquiéter Sirius avec ses problèmes. Son parrain n'avait nul besoin d'être ennuyé par les histoires de son filleul. A bien y réfléchir, Harry n'en voulait pas vraiment à Ron mais il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'en cas de problèmes, il fallait qu'il vienne lui parler en premier avant d'ameuter tout le monde. Evidemment, si Ron l'avait fait, Harry ne lui aurait pas parlé de ses ennuis, mais il aurait pu inventer un pieu mensonge pour le rassurer.

Malgré tout, Harry devait reconnaître que cette entrevue avec Sirius, même si elle avait été éprouvante d'un point de vue émotionnel, lui avait été bénéfique. Elle lui avait permis de se confier à une personne qui pouvait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Sirius avait raison : il fallait absolument qu'il sache ce que lui voulait exactement Malefoy, et cela même s'il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Mais, comment le savoir ? Jamais il n'oserait lui demander en face, et il ne fallait pas que ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois se reproduise.

Il avait osé frapper le Serpentard, au visage en plus, alors que tout le monde savait quelle importance Malefoy accordait à son physique et particulièrement à cette partie du corps. Il ne lui pardonnera pas ce geste et il y avait fort à parier que sa haine se soit décuplé à son égard. Non, pour l'instant il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire pour découvrir ce que lui voulait le blond.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Harry, Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe du professeur MacGonagall afin d'assister à leur habituel cours de métamorphose en commun avec les Serpentards.

Arrivé devant la salle un quart d'heure avant le début du cours, les trois Gryffondors virent une note accrochée à la porte.

__

Le professeur MacGonagall ne peut assurer son cours aux Serpentards et Gryffondors de dernières années initialement prévu de 13h30 à 15h30.

Le travail est reporté au cours suivants et les élèves devront *en plus* traiter le sujet suivant :

_"L'incidence des animagi non déclaré sur le monde moldu"_

Vous étudierez la question des infractions commises, notamment sous l'angle du vol.

A la lecture du mot, Ron devint blême de rage.

- Oh non ! J'ai travaillé tout le week-end pour faire mon devoir de métamorphose à temps ! 

- Moi, je l'avais déjà terminé depuis très longtemps. De toute façon Ron, tu fais vraiment preuve d'un tel manque d'organisation, affirma Hermione excédée.

Harry réfléchissait, les yeux fixés sur le mot : il avait plus de deux heures à tuer et Malefoy était également libre. C'était le moment où jamais de lui demander ce qu'il attendait de lui. Mais, jamais il n'osera lui parler en face.

En y réfléchissant bien, … il avait un moyen discret à sa disposition pour savoir ce que le Serpentard mijotait, sans l'affronter directement… Pourquoi ne pas espionner en douce Draco pendant ces deux heures à l'aide de sa cape d'invisibilité ? Avec un peu de chance, le Serpentard parlera de ses plans à Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux gardes du corps et confidents.

Harry savait que le pire défaut de Malefoy était la vantardise. Ce trait de caractère pouvait s'expliquer en partie par le fait qu'il était l'unique descendant de l'une des plus grandes familles de sorcier d'Angleterre. Par conséquent, même s'il devait garder secret l'homosexualité de Harry pour que le chantage puisse être effectif, ce dernier était sûr que le blond n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en parler à ses deux "amis".

Harry était tellement en colère contre Ron lors du déjeuner qu'il avait à peine pensé à Malefoy qui se situait pourtant à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait dû être furieux d'être ignoré de cette manière… Malefoy avait toujours pour habitude de rester à table jusqu'au début des cours. Donc, il devait encore y être à cet instant précis et ne devait pas encore savoir que le cours était annulé.

Il fallait donc qu'il se dépêche d'aller chercher sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa chambre et qu'il soit de retour devant cette salle avant que Malefoy ne soit revenu du déjeuner, afin qu'il puisse le suivre.

- Hermione tu m'excuses, mais je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour faire le devoir de Flitwick. On se rejoint en cours de potion ? demanda Harry rapidement, en ignorant toujours superbement Ron.

- OK Harry ! Pas de problème. Ne sois pas en retard surtout, sinon Rogue te donnera une autre punition en plus de la retenue de ce soir.

Harry grimaça en songeant aux "délicieux moments" qu'il allait passer avec son professeur des potions. Deux fois dans la même journée… Quel bonheur !!!

Sans un regard pour Ron, Harry courut dans les couloirs de l'école pour rejoindre sa chambre et prendre sa cape au fond de sa malle. Il la cacha sous sa robe de sorcier et repartit en sens inverse pour se retrouver devant la porte de la classe. Il n'y avait personne. Il profita d'un recoin du couloir pour mettre discrètement sa cape d'invisibilité. A peine l'eut-il enfilé qu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher dans le couloir. 

Il vit Malefoy entouré de Crabbe et Goyle apparaître et se diriger silencieusement dans sa direction. Les trois Serpentards s'arrêtèrent devant la salle, visiblement étonnés de ne trouver personne. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, lança Malefoy en lisant le mot. Quoi ? La vieille MacGonagall est absente ! Tant mieux, on a deux heures devant nous tranquille avant le cours de Rogue. Les autres élèves ont dû aller à la bibliothèque travailler le nouveau devoir… Venez, on va dans notre salle commune.

Crabbe et Goyle acquiescèrent de la tête d'un même mouvement. Harry suivit Malefoy et ses deux gorilles jusqu'à leur salle commune, prenant garde à ne pas se laisser distancer. Pendant le trajet, le Gryffondor tenta de ne pas trahir sa présence en entrant en collision avec les gens qu'ils rencontraient au détour des couloirs et qui ne le voyaient pas.

Arrivé devant le tableau qui gardait qui gardait l'entrée de la maison des Serpentards, Draco Malefoy dit le mot de passe ("Salazar") et pénétra dans la salle commune suivit de ses deux "amis". Harry réussit à se faufiler sans trop de mal derrière les deux lourdauds et sentit dans son dos, le courant d'air froid caractéristique de la fermeture de la porte.

Draco s'avança vers les seules élèves présents dans la salle. C'était visiblement des premières années et ils discutaient tranquillement, au fond de la pièce.

- Eh les mioches ! Faites-nous plaisir et aller jouer ailleurs, gronda Draco d'une voix menaçante.

- Mais, bégaya le plus téméraire d'entre eux, c'est une salle commune. Donc, par définition, tout le monde peut s'y installer, non ?

- Non ! siffla le blond. Surtout lorsque c'est Draco Malefoy qui le décide. Alors, dégagez et plus vite que ça avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon. 

Un frisson de peur secoua le petit groupe des premières années. Ils avaient mis en colère … Draco Malefoy, "le" Serpentard par excellence. Pour leur tranquillité d'esprit, les jeunes Serpentards préférèrent s'incliner et ils sortirent rapidement sans oser lever les yeux vers le blond. Harry n'eut que le temps de se plaquer contre le mur pour éviter de se faire renverser et piétiner allègrement par les élèves.

- Ah les premières années, s'exclama Draco en se laissant tomber sur le divan, ils sont vraiment usants. Faudrait tous les dresser pour qu'ils sachent qui est le maître.

Draco s'installa plus confortablement pendant que Crabbe et Goyle s'asseyaient côte à côte sur le divan à gauche de celui où il se trouvait. Harry Potter s'assit en silence sur un fauteuil de façon à se trouver face à Malefoy.

- Quand je pense à ce que ce satané Potter a osé me faire, reprit-il d'un ton hargneux, en touchant avec précaution sa joue, il va me le payer au centuple.

Harry frissonna devant le ton et l'air implacable du blond.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Goyle, le regard vide.

Merci Goyle pensa aussitôt Harry. C'est vraiment un brave type ce Goyle pour poser exactement la bonne question au bon moment.

- Lui faire regretter d'être né ! s'exclama Malefoy un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres. Ce sale Potter ! Quand je pense qu'il est gay !

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il était quasiment sûr que Malefoy avait parlé de son secret à Crabbe et Goyle, mais cela lui faisait tout de même quelque chose d'entendre le blond prononcer ces mots avec une telle désinvolture dans une banale conversation. 

Non pas que les deux amis du blond soient en soi une menace. Harry les pensaient beaucoup trop stupides pour comprendre le sens des paroles de Malefoy. Le Serpentard blond se comportait avec eux comme s'ils étaient des chiens, c'est-à-dire des êtres incapables de comprendre ce qu'il leur disait, et donc de les répéter. Ce n'était guère flatteur pour les deux garçons, mais ces derniers semblaient trop stupides pour saisir l'insulte. Un cercle vicieux en somme !

Harry sentit toute la haine de Malefoy à son encontre (non, pas qu'il en doute…) par la manière dont ce dernier avait prononcer le mot " gay ". Sa voix exprimait tout le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour lui et pour les homosexuels. Finalement, Harry avait peut-être mal compris les intentions du blond à son égard.

- Si tout le monde apprenait que Potter était homosexuel, je suis sûr que sa côte de popularité de Survivant et de "Sauveur de monde" en prendrait un coup … continua-t-il.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en parles pas alors ? demanda timidement Crabbe.

- C'est tellement plus intéressant d'avoir Potter à mes pieds ! Je vous assure qu'après tout ce qu'il m'a fait à moi et à ma famille, il va payer…

- Mais, poursuivit Crabbe, je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si terrible que ça d'être homosexuel.

- Espèce d'abruti ! cria Malefoy en bondissant de son divan faisant sursauter violemment Harry. T'es vraiment con ! Etre gay… c'est… c'est sale ! T'es vraiment stupide Crabbe quand tu t'y mets, et même quand tu t'y mets pas ! De toute façon, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je vous en parle étant donné que vous êtes trop stupides pour comprendre quoi que ce soit…

Crabbe baissa la tête, rouge de honte et au bord des larmes. Harry eu presque pitié du Serpentard qui visiblement souffrait de l'humiliation. Décidément, si le Gryffondor avait su qu'il y avait tant d'ambiance chez les Serpentards, il serait déjà venu avant et aurait amené du pop-corn.

Goyle était resté silencieux pendant que Crabbe se faisait humilier par Draco Malefoy. Mais lorsqu'il vit une larme perlée dans les yeux de son ami, il explosa :

- Fous-lui la paix !!! hurla-t-il à Malefoy en bondissant de son siège. Tu vois pas que tu lui fais du mal ! Est-ce que tu as besoin de sans cesse le rabaisser ? Après tout, il a raison : on s'en fout que Potter soit gay ! Tu crois qu'il est le seul ? Et bien pas du tout !! Moi par exemple : JE SUIS GAY !!! Et tu sais quoi ? JE T'EMMERDE !!!

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. On aurait pu entendre une mouche volée si seulement il y en avait eu une. Harry se retient à temps de pousser un cri de surprise et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, ne voulant pas trahir sa présence. Il observait Goyle comme s'il venait de dire un truc intelligent. Non, mais attendez, il venait *vraiment* de dire un truc intelligent. La main toujours sur la bouche, prête à étouffer le moindre cri qui franchirait ses lèvres, il attendait avec impatience la réaction de Malefoy. Le blond venait de se faire insulter par l'un de ses larbins comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Décidément, Harry avait vraiment bien fait de venir.

Malefoy, les yeux écarquillés regardait Goyle d'une manière si surprise, qu'il était impossible de déterminer si elle était due au fait que ce dernier ait osé lui tenir tête, qu'il l'ait insulté, qu'il soit homosexuel ou alors qu'il sache aligner plus de deux mots.

- Tu es gay ? demanda Malefoy ébahi.

Goyle rougit légèrement, prenant soudainement conscience qu'il venait peut-être de faire la boulette de sa vie.

- Et alors ? demanda soudainement Crabbe, se levant également et prenant la main de Goyle, un sourire réconfortant rivé aux lèvres. Moi aussi je le suis !

Goyle se sentit fondre devant le visage levé vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Crabbe. Harry faillit tomber à la renverse lorsqu'il vit Goyle embrasser … ce qui semblait être son "petit ami". Malefoy semblait dans le même état que le Gryffondor, il faut dire que la situation était tellement surréaliste. 

- Vous… vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Malefoy au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Ben… ouais !!! dirent en chœur Crabbe et Goyle, en se tenant la main, le visage resplendissant de bonheur.

Malgré tout, un peu anxieux, ils scrutèrent la réaction de Malefoy face à la révélation de leur homosexualité. Harry attendait également avec impatience la réaction du blond.

Malefoy sembla tout à coup se rappeler qu'un être humain est censé respiré pour survivre, et inspira une grande goulée d'air, irriguant de nouveau son cerveau. Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et ferma les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter la vue de ses deux gorilles former un duo amoureux. 

- Je… je crois que je vais vomir ! 

A la vue d'un Draco plus que mal en point et d'un couple aussi invraisemblable que celui formé par Crabbe et Goyle, Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un fou rire nerveux. Sa fatigue était trop grande et le tableau offert par les trois Serpentards bien trop comique pour qu'il puisse le retenir. 

Prenant instantanément conscience que cette erreur risquait de trahir sa présence, le Gryffondor toujours invisible plaqua désespérément ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer son hilarité naissante. 

Harry souhaita fortement que les trois garçons n'aient rien entendu car dans le cas contraire, il risquait de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Tout d'abord, parce qu'en tant que Gryffondor il n'avait absolument aucune raison de se trouver dans la salle commune des Serpentards et ensuite parce qu'il se serait trouvé une fois de plus à la merci de Draco Malefoy. Or, au vu des différents événements de la veille, Harry préférait repousser le plus possible "l'explication" du coup de poing qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. 

Malheureusement, les dieux n'étaient pas n'étaient pas avec Harry Potter ce jour-là. Si Crabbe et Goyle semblaient ne rien avoir entendu se murmurant toujours des mots d'amour et de réconfort dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il en allait différemment pour Draco Malefoy. 

Intrigué par le ricanement étouffé, le Serpentard avait brusquement relevé la tête et scrutait avec insistance et perplexité l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, à savoir la chaise sur laquelle le Gryffondor invisible s'était assis. 

Harry sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait malencontreusement attiré l'attention de son pire ennemi. Totalement paniqué, le Gryffondor ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, tentant ainsi de calmer sa respiration et les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Après quelques secondes, il rouvrit péniblement les paupières, ayant réussit à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et découvrit que Draco examinait toujours avec attention la chaise de Harry. Au bout d'un certain temps qui parut interminable au Survivant, Malefoy haussa finalement les épaules et se désintéressant totalement du bruit, il leva des yeux excédés vers le couple toujours enlacé.

- Bon, vous n'allez peut-être pas nous faire des gosses tout de suite non ? s'écria Malefoy, de nouveau au bord de la nausée sous la nouvelle image mentale qui venait de l'assaillir.

Harry était si heureux que Malefoy ne pousse pas plus loin son investigation qu'il faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il était sauvé certes, mais pour combien de temps ? Ce petit jeu de cache-cache pouvait à la longue se révéler dangereux aussi Harry décida d'écourter son petit séjour chez les Serpentards de peur que Draco Malefoy ne découvre le pot aux roses.

- Excuses-nous dit Crabbe en rougissant légèrement mais quand on est tous les deux avec Gregory, on arrive à en oublier le monde extérieur.

- Epargne-moi les détails veux-tu ! répliqua Draco agacé en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil. De toute façon, il faut que nous allions en cours de potion. 

- Mais Draco, le cours ne commence pas tout de suite et puis, … tu ne nous as rien dit pour notre relation, protesta Goyle en couvrant du regard son cher et tendre. Tu sais, on s'aime et c'est vraiment sérieux entre nous !

- Ecoutez-les mec, reprit-il. J'ai mal à la tête donc on reparle de tout ça ce soir.

Crabbe et Goyle échangèrent un regard surpris. Ils auraient pensé que leur chef les aurait soit blâmé et qu'à deux ils auraient essayé de le convaincre que leur relation amoureuse était avant tout une affaire privée et ne regardaient qu'eux. Et pourtant non. Draco expédiait la querelle. Pire, il leur laissait la possibilité de s'expliquer le soir même. Décidément, Malefoy les étonnerait toujours. 

Goyle lança un dernier regard rassurant à Crabbe et ils se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte suivis de près par Malefoy. Perdu dans ses pensées, ce dernier regarda une dernière fois d'un air ennuyé la chaise que Harry venait juste de quitter. 

Le jeune Gryffondor, trop heureux de quitter la salle commune des Serpentards s'était discrètement levé, faisant le moins de bruit possible et suivit le petit groupe afin d'emprunter lui aussi le passage sans se faire repérer.

Alors que Crabbe et Goyle passaient la porte, Draco s'arrêta brutalement, juste avant de sortir de la salle bloquant ce faisant le passage à Harry.

- J'ai des affaires à prendre dans ma chambre alors, allez en cours, je vous rejoins.

Crabbe et Goyle, bien trop occupés à se faire des sourires complices ne répondirent pas et sortirent de la salle commune sans un regard en arrière.

Dés que la porte se fut refermée sur les deux Serpentards, Draco fit brusquement volte face et bondit sur Harry. Surpris, le jeune Gryffondor tomba brutalement à la renverse.

Toujours invisible et légèrement sonné, Harry était allongé de tout son long sur le sol, un Draco Malefoy triomphant assis à califourchon sur son ventre.

- Je savais bien que nous n'étions pas seuls ! s'écria le Serpentard. Qui es-tu espèce de sale petit fouineur ?

Harry se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir, malheureusement pour lui, Malefoy de par sa position, ne lui laissait aucune chance de fuir. Après quelques tentatives, Draco réussit malgré tout à enlever la cape de sa victime révélant ainsi son identité. 

- Potter !!! susurra Malefoy. J'en étais sûr !

- Laisse-moi partir, supplia Harry paniqué.

- Hors de question mon cher Potter ! Tu t'es introduit dans mon antre et maintenant il va falloir que tu en assumes les conséquences. De plus, je te signale que nous n'avons pas terminé notre petite conversation d'hier soir, reprit Draco en caressant sa propre joue meurtrie.

Harry dégluti avec difficulté aux mots du Serpentard. 

Là… Il était vraiment foutu.

A suivre ^_^

Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry sous Draco et Draco sur Harry… Tout un programme ! ^^

Prune : Errk ! TT_TT Crabbe et Goyle ensemble ! Faut vraiment être déjantée pour penser à des trucs pareils ! Je t'explique pas les images mentales…

Draco : Euh Prune… C'est toi l'auteur !

Prune : Ah… Ouais mais même ! _

Rogue : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Prune ? Explique-moi un truc ?

Prune : Vi !

Rogue : Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait que des gays dans cette fic de m**** ???

Prune : Tu vois SevyChou, c'est une fic slash !!! Donc par définition, il y a des hommes qui aiment les hommes !!!!

Rogue : Je dis pas le contraire, mais là il n'y a *que* des gays !!! C'est pas réaliste !!!

Prune : * commence à s'échauffer * SevyChou, c'est MOI qui décide et JE fais ce que je veux !!! 

Draco : Ouais … mais, quand même … Crabbe et Goyle … ensemble … en train de faire des choses… Ca y est, j'suis de nouveau malade …

Prune : Meuh non !! Tout individu a droit à aimer et à être aimer en retour *s'emballe toute seule*

Draco : Mouais …

Prune : Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez-vous ?

Crabbe : …

Goyle : …

Prune : Okayyyy !!! Rowling aurait quand même pu faire des efforts dans le choix du casting !!!

Draco : Tu déconnes ? Les répliques de la fic : ils récitent tout phonétiquement ! Pas vrai les mecs ?

Crabbe : …

Goyle : …

Draco : … et qui s'est qui s'y colle pour les faire répéter ??? Hein ??? C'est moi !!! Et les 35 heures et les congés payés ??? Déjà que je m'occupe de faire répéter Potter pour … hum … certaines scènes … Moi j'ai pas que ça à foutre !

Prune : Draco, tu sais que je t'adore ?

Draco : Heu vi !

Prune : Tu sais que je trouve beau ?

Draco : Vi ! *sueur froide*

Prune : Tu sais que tu as toujours été l'un de mes favoris et que je te passe beaucoup de chose ?

Draco : Heu, j'ai du boulot à faire, faut que j'aille voir Riry … *tente de s'enfuir*

Prune : *fait-un-placage-de-la-mort-qui-te-pète-2-côtes-en-moins-de-deux * Dracounichounet d'amour, tu voudrais pas que je révèle certains trucs à "Riry" ? * s'assoit à califourchon sur le dit "Dracounichounet d'amour" *

Draco : Heu de quoi tu parles ???

Prune : Tu sais bien, ce serait dommage que Riry apprenne par une personne mal intentionnée (moi) que la "scène" qu'il répète avec acharnement depuis plusieurs jours n'est pas dans le scénario !!!

Draco : Quel scénario ? 

*Prune lui fait bobo là où ça fait mal (exclusivement chez les hommes)* 

Draco : Aiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Prune : *sourire d'ange * Oups, désolée, mon pied a … glissé !!!

Draco : Ok ok ok !!! Dis moi ce que tu veux !

Prune : Fais répéter les répliques à Crabbe et à Goyle : la suite au prochain n° et je veux que ce soit cré-di-ble !!!

Draco : Vi chef !

Prune : Et révise la ''scène'' avec Riry, on en aura besoin pour le prochain chapitre !

Draco : ^________^

Une petite review ? Please… ^_^

Prune


	8. Piégé !

Titre : Jeux interdits

Auteur : Prune

Genre : Papouillage en règle.

Base : HP tome I, II, III, IV

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J K Rowling. 

Remarque : Cette fic est un slash, autrement dit, met en scène des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc si cela ne vous plaît pas, ne lisez pas et passez votre chemin.

Résumé (parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté) : Draco a vu un truc qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir : Harry se faisant embrasser par Rogue. Il va donc faire chanter Harry. Il accepte de garder le silence sur ce qu'il a vu à condition que Harry… En fait, on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il veut pas, même si tout le monde devine les grandes lignes ! ^^;;; Harry, malheureusement pour lui, parle de son histoire à son parrain, Sirius qui devine par la suite que Rogue à embrasser son filleul. Lors d'une entrevue houleuse avec Severus Rogue et de boulette en boulette, il avoue à ce dernier que Harry s'est plaint à lui et que Draco le fait chanter. Rogue promet alors à Sirius de ne plus toucher à Harry, mais décidé à pourrir la vie de ce dernier, il élabore un plan pour aider Draco à arriver à ses fins avec le Gryffondor. Harry, après une énième connerie se retrouve piégé dans la salle commune des Serpentard déserte avec Draco. 

Réponses aux reviews : 

****

Paradise Nightwise : Merciiii ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! ^^

****

Maria Ferrari : Coucou ! ^^ Je te jure, heureusement que tu es là pour relever mes fautes d'orthographe ! ^^;;; Je suis vraiment vraiment trop nulle ! Bon sinon, tu sais déjà ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre… Hum… J'espère que tu t'en es remise d'ailleurs ! ^o^ Bisous.

****

Urumi : Tu as parfaitement raison, The Blue Hat est LA référence en matière de review ! *_* Maieuh, je comprends pas ! Pourquoi personne aime voir Crabbe et Goyle ensemble hein ? C'est pas parce qu'ils sont moches qu'ils ont pas le droit de s'aimer ! (Même si c'est vrai que je voudrais pas avoir tous les détails ! ^^;;;) Allez on se motive ! Le chapitre prochain, un lemon Crabbe et Goyle ! (Nan je rigole ! ^o^ Mais… Reviens ! ^^)

****

Undomiel Nimalde : Voilà la suite ! ^^ Ce chapitre a subit quelques changements par rapport à ce qui était prévu initialement, mais bon, c'est mieux non ? (quoi "non")

****

Angelinadelacour : Tu voulais la scène que Riry et Dray répètent dans le plus grand secret… Hum… Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va combler toutes tes attentes… … Tu me diras ! ^_~ 

****

Tolkiane : Je suis contente que ma fic te fasse rire… Pauvre Dray… Il a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs ! ^vv^

****

Molianne : Coucou ! ^^ Voilà la suite avec *** mois de retard ! Sorry ! ;_;

****

Clau : Il est impossible que j'écrive un chapitre en seulement deux ou trois semaines. Je sais que c'est chiant d'attendre qu'un chapitre soit updaté, mais malheureusement, je n'écris que lorsque je suis inspirée, et je ne mets en ligne que lorsque je suis sûre de ce j'ai écris. Et oui, j'écris au jour le jour, et il faut quand même que j'ai un scénario en tête sur deux chapitres d'avance, pour ne pas créer d'incohérence. Désolée !

****

Kaima1: Merci pour ta review ! Le chapitre 8 est *enfin* en ligne ! Et promis le prochain arrivera plus vite. ^^

****

Inuki : Mais voyons, c'est ça qui est bien quand on coupe au meilleur moment ! ^o^ Ca ménage le suspens et ça fait revenir le lecteur ! (enfin normalement)

****

Lulu-Cyfair : Pour le passage entre Severus et Sirius, ce sera un peu plus tard ! ^_~ D'abord, Draco s'occupe de Harry, et après on passera aux jeux des adultes…

La magicienne d'Oz : Tu vas être contente, la retenue est pour très bientôt ! (qui a hurlé "C'est pas trop tôt !" ;_; ) Je sais que c'est long, mais je pense (espère) qu'elle vaudra le coup ! ^^ Il y aura encore des (mauvaises) surprises d'ici là, pour notre Riry-qu'on-aime-et-qu'on-torture ! ^o^ Pour Draco aussi d'ailleurs… (Pauvre pitit chou, méritait pas ça tiens…) De quoi je parle ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ! ^^ Par contre, concernant les révélations sur le passé de Siri ce sera pour plus tard… (verrais-je un jour le bout de cette fic ? *soupir*)

Miya Black : J'adoooore ta review ! T'es trop mignonne ! ^^ Elle m'a fait rigoler pendant un bout de temps je t'assure ! On sent la fan de Sirius ! ^_^

****

Alexiel : Oui, le prochain chapitre promet… Et je pense qu'il répondra à tes attentes même si tout ne se passe pas comme on le voudrait ! (enfin, comme Draco voudrait ! ^o^)

****

Lilou : Oui, c'est exactement ce que je me disais ! Il doit y avoir un problème à Poudlard ! Pas d'hétéro à l'horizon ! C'est sûr il y aura un grave problème pour financer les retraites ! Mais c'est pas grave, c'est plus marrant comme ça ! ^^

****

K : Mais surtout, il ne faut pas te forcer ! Si tu n'as pas de plaisir à faire une review, cela se voit, et je n'ai aucun plaisir à la lire ensuite ! -_-

****

Seth1 : Voilà la suite ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à updater ! ;_; Promis le referait plus ! (enfin, de mettre *** mois à updater !)

****

Saeeliel : Oups ! Pardon, je m'excuse, je me rappelais plus ! Bon, alors pour ce chapitre, promis je te préviens par mail ! ^^ Bisous.

****

Galatée : Je suis contente que tu aimes ce que j'ai fait des persos ! C'est un peu éloigné des bouquins, mais c'est tellement plus marrant ! ^o^ En espérant que ce chapitre, ne déstabilise pas trop… hum…

****

Vivi Malefoy : Voilà voilà ! ^^ Merci pour ta review ! ^^

****

Melusine2 : Ca y est, la suite est enfin en ligne ! Promis, le chapitre suivant viendra plus vite !

****

Laurent Jerry : Merci pour tes deux énormes reviews ! ^^ Je t'ai déjà répondu par mail et maintenant, je me rends compte combien ma fic doit être dure à supporter pour toi. Aussi, je te supplie de faire demi-tour et de ne pas lire ce chapitre… Il te sera insoutenable ! ;_; Bisous et à bientôt.

****

Hermyonn : Merci ! ^^ Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise.

****

Celine.s : Je t'ai déjà répondu par mail. Je suis contente que finalement, tu aies pu garder ta connexion internet, moi-même, je l'ai perdu pendant quelques temps, et c'est vraiment dur de se passer de ffnet ! ;_;

****

Ankou : Un ménage à trois avec Sevy ? Oui, j'avoue y avoir pensé ! ^^ Et puis après je me suis dit que Riry ne méritait pas d'avoir pour lui tout seul Dray et Sev' ! Non mais ! Et puis, Siri après, il va se retrouver tout seul, ce serait triste non ?

****

TheBlueHAt : Coucou ! ^^ Tes reviews sont toujours un délice à lire. Merci et surtout ne t'arrête pas. Je t'ai donc répondu individuellement par mail hier soir, parce que c'était trop dommage de répondre ici : cela n'aurait pas été à la hauteur de ta review. Bises.

****

Saeeliel (2) : Tiens, à propos de la Japan Expo… Heu… Je vais pas pouvoir venir… *Prune s'enfuit en courant* ^^;;;;

****

Luna black : Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Enfin. Je suis toujours aussi sadique comme tu pourras le remarquer dans ce chapitre… ^o^

****

nAnA : Ne t'inquiétes pas, Rogue est intelligent (c'est pas comme certains Gryff' que je ne nommerais pas !) et il contournera cette promesse faite à Sirius ! (On va rire ! ^o^)

****

meestyk : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également… ^^

****

Ikuko : Sorry ! ;_; J'avais dit que Sevy apparaissait dans ce chapitre, mais comme j'ai changé le scénario (hem) à la dernière minute, SevyChou ne revient en force que dans le prochain chapitre ! (et cette fois c'est sûr ! ^^;;;)

****

Kima Laphaul : J'espère que la scène Draco/Harry dans ce chapitre te plaira… ^o^

****

NAnA (bis) : Je te rassure, il n'y aura pas de lemon dans ma fic… Enfin, pas de lemon en entier. Bref, ma fic reste classé R. Un Pansy/Dudley ? Effectivement, ce serait le summun du pire ! Même Crabbe et Goyle à côté, seraient mignons ! ^o^

****

Petite Dilly : Et oui, le chapitre 8 est enfin en ligne ! ^^;;;; Bref, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres, et que je ne suis pas trop tombée dans les clichés ! ^_~

****

Kitty : Merci ! ^_^

****

Tanis : Wouah ! J'ai du talent ? Ca y est je rougis ! #^^# C'est trop gentil merci. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ! ^^

****

Angelinadelacour (2) : Non, s'il te plaît, pas de grève ! Mais je sais je suis méchante de faire autant attendre mes lecteurs… Pardon… ;_;

****

Moi : Heu… Oui chef ! Tout de suite chef ! ;_;

****

Saeeliel (3) : Je t'avais déjà répondu par mail pour Lychee qui me semble avait des problèmes de connexion internet à l'époque ! D'ailleurs, je voudrais vraiment m'excuser… Je n'ai répondu à aucun de tes mails ces derniers temps… Gomen ! ;_; J'ai eu quelques problèmes divers et variés qui m'avaient un peu fait décrocher d'internet ! Mais maintenant je suis de retour ! Avec un nouveau chapitre que tu pourras fournir à tes copines ! ^_~ Bisous !

****

Orlina : Merci ! ^_^

****

Yunafab : Coucou ! Tu as parfaitement raison, le couple Crabbe et Goyle n'est pas si rare que ça ! En fait, je ne pensais même pas que j'allais traumatiser autant de monde avec cette petite scène ! ^^;;; Je connais aussi le "Bal de Neville" de Aiguma qui est l'une des premières fics que j'ai lu dans la section HP et que je trouve géniale. Bien sûr que tu as le droit de ne pas aimer le couple Severus/Harry. C'est vrai que c'est assez spécial notamment (je pense) à cause de la différence d'âge entre ses deux persos. Mais je te rassure, dans cette fic, il n'y aura pas de Sevy/Harry. ^^ (enfin, pas de trop près)

****

Meredith Blake : Je suis contente que tu aimes ! C'est vrai que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais le livre offre si peu de personnages féminins intéressants, que finalement, le slash n'est qu'une alternative dont dispose les fans pour rendre les persos masculins heureux ! ^^

****

Yumiko : Tu avais entendu parler de moi en tant que sadique suprême ??? Maieuh ! C'est pas vrai d'abord ! (Bon, si un peu… ^o^) Mwarf ! Merci en tout cas, pour tous tes compliments. Tu n'as pas encore vu à quel point mon Rogue Adoré est manipulateur… Le prochain chapitre va être chouette ! ^^

****

SweetDeath : Ne t'inquiétes pas ! Je n'abandonne pas ma fic ! Bon, j'avoue, j'y ai pensé un temps mais vu l'afflux de review, je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça ! ^^ (même si ce serait super sadique ! ^o^) Sinon, je ne connais absolument pas la pièce Victor Victoria ! Attends je vais regarder sur un site… Hum, ce serait le film avec Julie Andrews ? Il a l'air pas mal tiens… 

Mahaut des Remparts : Méchante ! Me poignarder dans le dos, deux fois qui plus est ! A ta place j'aurais honte ! :p

****

Titenana : Merci pour tous tes compliments ! ^_^ Alors, un coming out est un terme anglais qui désigne la situation d'une personne qui avoue publiquement qu'il est homosexuel. Ainsi, Goyle et Crabbe ont fait leur coming out devant/à (?) Draco en lui avouant qu'ils étaient gays. Voilà. ^^ A bientôt.

****

Florelia : Merci beaucoup ! Et une fan de Severus en plus ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va aussi te plaire !

****

Mymypotter/malefoy : Severus s'occupera de Riry dans le prochain chapitre ! ^o^ Là, dans ce chapitre, c'est au tour de Draco…

****

Mel-Imoen : Oui bien sûr que j'aime/adore les fics de Lychee et de Nagisa Moon ! D'ailleurs, concernant cette dernière, elle m'a même converti pendant 6 chapitres (me semble-t-il) au Siri/Moony… Moi ? fan de ce couple ! ;_; Sinon, tu as parfaitement raison, Lex fait bien référence au héros de Smallville ! (oui bon, y'a aussi Clark comme héros mais c'est pas de ma faute si je l'aime pas celui là ! Je trouve qu'il a à peu près le même QI que celui de Harry Potter… c'est dire comme ça doit voler haut ! ^o^) J'espère en tout cas que vu mon retard apocalyptique, ce chapitre sera d'assez bonne qualité… Hum… ^^; Merci en tout cas, j'ai adoré tes reviews ! Elles sont arrivés piles dans un période de doute, alors merci.

****

Lola Reeds : Oh je suis désolée mais il n'y aura pas de lemon dans ma fic… On pourrait croire que oui, mais non… Bon, c'est vrai qu'on s'en rapproche souvent (dans ce chapitre par exemple) mais comme ffnet est contre… Non, je n'abandonne pas ma fic. ^^

****

Dibbye : Voilà voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre tout sadique comme on aime ! ^^

Voilà, normalement, j'ai oublié personne pour les reviews. Si c'est le cas, excusez-moi, ce n'est vraiment pas fait exprès. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me motivent vraiment énormément. Je m'excuse aussi pour le retard mais promis cela ne se reproduira plus ! ^^

Merci à Mahaut pour sa relecture.

****

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Soal. Savoir qu'elle lisait et aimait ma fic m'a vraiment donné envie de continuer Jeux Interdits. Soal est l'auteur la plus sadique que je connaisse et ses fics m'ont véritablement marquée. C'est mon maître es fic en fait. [*Prune mode Padawan*] Aussi, je vous encourage vivement à aller découvrir ses fics qu'elle commence à mettre sur fanfiction.net (vous trouverez son lien dans mes auteurs favoris), vous ne serez pas déçu ! Bien sûr, certaines d'entres elles ne sont pas à mettre entres toutes les mains… ^_^ (enfin, moi j'adore ! *___*)

****

JEUX INTERDITS

Chapitre 8

Piégé !

Harry Potter était piégé.

Piégé dans une salle commune qui n'était pas la sienne.

Piégé par le corps de Draco Malefoy juché sur lui.

Quoique.

A ce moment précis, le fait qu'il puisse se faire punir pour être entré sournoisement dans la salle commune des Serpentard était vraiment le cadet de ses soucis. Au contraire, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'un élève ou un professeur entre dans la salle et le délivre des mains (jambes ?) de Malefoy. Même une retenue avec Aragog ne serait qu'un honnête supplice s'il lui permettait d'échapper à l'emprise du Blond.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait frappé Malefoy ? Harry était quasiment sûr qu'il allait se venger ! Oui… mais comment ? Allait-il l'humilier ? Le frapper ? Le torturer ? Ou pire…

L'embrasser ?

Non il ne fallait pas paniquer ! Après tout, Harry n'était plus tout à fait sûr des intentions de Malefoy. Ce type était bizarre. Il avait eu des propos assez virulents contre les homosexuels au cours de sa discussion avec Crabbe et Goyle, cela devait donc logiquement signifier qu'il était un hétéro pur et dur.

Pourtant…

Hier soir, Draco Malefoy l'avait bel et bien embrassé. Et même déshabillé du regard ! Or, même si Harry avait pu rêver les intentions qu'il avait lues dans les yeux du Blond (après tout, il faisait nuit), il ne pouvait pas passer outre le baiser infligé par ce dernier.

Malefoy était gay, c'était une certitude.

Ou alors, il faisait terriblement bien semblant.

De toute façon, quels que soient les penchants sexuels de son ennemi, Harry n'allait certainement pas attendre sans rien faire la suite des événements.

Le Gryffondor tenta de se redresser et de repousser Malefoy, mais ce dernier anticipa le mouvement et raffermit impitoyablement son emprise en pesant de tout son poids sur le corps de sa victime.

Harry voulut le frapper avec ses bras libres, mais Draco réagissant au quart de tour lui agrippa les poignets au vol et les lui plaqua sur le sol, juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Le souffle court, Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux narquois du Blond et tenta une dernière fois de s'enfuir en se débattant furieusement. Le Gryffondor savait que c'était peine perdue, que Malefoy le tenait bel et bien à sa merci, mais sa combativité l'empêchait de se considérer comme vaincu.

Draco, quant à lui, se lassa rapidement des tentatives désespérées du Survivant pour se libérer et décida de le calmer une bonne fois pour toute.

"Arrête de bouger de cette façon ou tu vas finir par m'exciter !"

Harry stoppa net.

A bout de force, la respiration saccadée, il dévisagea totalement horrifié son éternel ennemi triomphant.

L'exciter ? Lui ? Erk !

Il en était hors de question ! Plutôt mourir. En tout cas, il ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Loin de là. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il arrêtait de bouger, qu'il abandonnait la lutte. Quoi que voulait obtenir Malefoy, il devrait d'abord lui passer sur le corps… Enfin, au sens figuré bien sûr !

Draco Malefoy observait, avec un plaisir presque sadique, sa proie tremblante et effrayée. Pauvre petit lionceau égaré dans le nid du serpent. Il finirait presque par avoir pitié de lui. Malheureusement pour Potter, le "presque" faisait la différence.

Draco ne pouvait croire qu'il venait de… "coincer" le Survivant. Il rêvait depuis plusieurs jours de le tenir enfin à sa merci afin de pouvoir lui parler (entre autre…) et voilà que comme par magie, il se retrouvait *sur* le Gryffondor. Le dominant bien sûr, l'empêchant de s'enfuir avec son corps et en lui maintenant fermement les mains au-dessus de la tête.

Potter était piégé.

La situation était si cocasse…. 

Cocasse et intéressante.

Le Serpentard était ravi de voir autant d'interrogations se succéder sur le visage du Survivant. Quel plaisir de le voir torturer son petit cerveau gryffondorien (donc limité) pour essayer de deviner quelle serait la suite du programme.

Malgré le regard pur et innocent que Harry Potter tendait vers son bourreau, il semblait deviner ce qui allait se passer, maintenant qu'il était à sa merci.

Draco était néanmoins sûr d'une chose. Quoi que puisse imaginer Potter, il était encore bien loin du compte.

Le jeu pouvait enfin commencer…

"Alors Potter ? On fait moins le malin n'est-ce pas ?" ironisa Draco.

"Lâche-moi Malefoy !"

"Et pourquoi donc ? Je suis personnellement, parfaitement installé. Tu es vraiment très confortable" lâcha-t-il en promenant ses yeux sur le corps de Potter.

Le sourire entendu du Blond fit prendre conscience à Harry que la situation commençait à devenir critique. Malefoy lui faisait penser à un matou qui, après avoir observé son dîner sur pattes, décidait de passer à l'attaque. Il paraît que les chats jouent toujours avec leurs proies avant de les dévorer… La question était maintenant de savoir combien de temps il allait jouer avec lui… Et aussi (et surtout) s'il allait le manger… 

Tentant de garder son calme, il décida de gagner du temps, espérant de tout son cœur que quelqu'un (n'importe qui) pénètre dans la salle commune et le sauve de l'emprise du Blond.

"Comment… Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?" questionna Harry mal à l'aise.

"Tu n'es pas très discret, je t'ai entendu rire !"

"Mais, j'étais invisible ! protesta nerveusement Harry. "Tu aurais très bien pu te dire que tu avais rêvé !"

"En fait c'est ce que j'ai d'abord pensé…"

Malefoy marqua un temps d'arrêt. Simplement pour savourer la vue d'un Harry Potter, l'adolescent le plus courageux de ces vingt dernières années d'après Sorcière Hebdo, à sa merci, littéralement pendu à ses lèvres et visiblement à deux doigts de la panique. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus magnifique… Un Potter soumis… Son père serait si fier de lui. Décidant que le Gryffondor n'en supporterait pas davantage, Draco décida de combler sa curiosité en attendant de combler autre chose… 

"Puis… après avoir vu la magnifique empreinte d'un postérieur sur le fauteuil, je me suis dit que quelqu'un m'espionnait… Je me suis alors souvenu d'une histoire que mon père me racontait étant petit sur l'existence des capes d'invisibilité. Il en existe peu dans le monde, mais il faut toujours se préparer à l'éventualité que l'ennemi en ait à sa disposition."

Harry dévisagea le Serpentard les yeux écarquillés. Il avait été trahit par ses f…

"Toujours est-il," continua Malefoy, "que je n'aurais jamais deviné ta présence si tu n'avais pas ri. A ce propos, veux-tu que je te confie un secret ?" murmura-t-il tout en se penchant vers Harry jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit seulement à quelques millimètres de son oreille, la frôlant presque. 

"J'ai horreur que l'on se moque de moi !" 

Le souffle de Malefoy, son ton implacable et sa soudaine proximité, exacerbèrent tous les sens du Gryffondor qui sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos.

"Mais, je ne riais pas de toi" mentit Harry piteusement, honteux de la réaction traîtresse de son corps.

"Peu importe de toute façon, car je suis sûr qu'en ce moment, tu n'as absolument pas envie de rire n'est-ce pas ?" questionna Draco en se redressant vivement, amusé.

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Le Serpentard avait touché juste. Harry sentait que son sens de l'humour l'avait définitivement quitté. Il avait bien plus envie de pleurer que de rire. Mais, jamais il ne donnerait cette satisfaction à Malefoy.

Harry devait réfléchir rapidement et posément à une solution stratégique et intelligente qui lui permettrait de se sortir de ce pétrin sans trop laisser de plumes dans la bataille.

Enfin, "bataille"… inutile non plus de dramatiser la situation.

Après tout, il s'était déjà retrouvé dans une position similaire plus d'une fois dans sa vie. Quand son cousin Dudley décidait de s'acharner à lui donner des coups de poing dans la figure par pur ennui, il s'asseyait toujours sur lui, le clouant impitoyablement au sol, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de fuir.

Ce que lui faisait vivre Malefoy n'était donc pas nouveau. Et puis, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses (si si il y en avait un !) Le Blond était nettement moins lourd que Dudley et son contact bien plus agréable.

…

Nan pitié ! Faites que cela ne soit pas lui qui vienne de penser ça !

Harry ferma les yeux, légèrement rougissant, voulant à tout prix échapper au regard pénétrant de Malefoy. Il commençait à avoir très chaud et cela ne laissait rien présager de bon pour la suite.

Pourquoi rougissait-il ?

Il ne devait pas rougir… Il ne *pouvait* pas rougir ! Cela impliquait trop de chose qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir envers Malefoy, et surtout pas dans un tel contexte.

"Tu sais Potter, tu es très mignon quand tu rougis !"

"Je ne rougis pas !" rétorqua Harry, agacé par l'air presque… attendri de son ennemi.

"Si tu rougis !" 

"Là" Draco posa un léger baiser sur la pommette droite du Gryffondor. 

"Et là" et fit de même avec la gauche.

Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, Harry dévisagea le Serpentard, totalement effaré. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Bon, avouons-le, ce n'était pas nouveau et Harry avait depuis le début deviné qu'il y avait de forte chance pour que cela se produise.

Mais pourquoi de cette manière ?

Pourquoi avec une telle douceur ?

Quel sens avaient ces baisers ?

Est-ce que Malefoy serait… 

Profitant du total ahurissement de Potter, Draco Malefoy continua sur sa lancée et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Le Serpentard sentit le cœur de son ennemi s'affoler sous son torse et sa respiration s'accélérer significativement. Il en retira une profonde satisfaction et en profita pour respirer l'odeur de Potter, les yeux clos.

Délicieuse et enivrante.

Doucement, Draco promena ses lèvres sur la tempe du Survivant et descendit progressivement jusqu'à l'oreille de ce dernier. Il en titilla doucement le lobe avec la langue, et s'enorgueillit de faire soupirer Harry Potter. 

Lentement, les lèvres du Serpentard quittèrent l'organe sensible** [Eh ! Calmez-vous ! Je ne parle que de l'oreille ! ^^]** et continuèrent leur inexorable exploration en descendant encore un peu plus bas. Draco dévora de baisers la gorge palpitante et offerte, jouant alternativement avec sa langue et ses lèvres, provoquants des tressaillements chez le jeune homme.

Puis, tout en continuant à tracer des arabesques sur la peau chaude et vibrante, il remonta lentement vers le menton de Potter, s'y arrêtant quelques instants.

Il sentait le Survivant réagir et s'amusa à attiser encore plus ses sens en soufflant légèrement sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et tremblantes. Il constata alors avec délices que Harry Potter tendait inconsciemment les lèvres dans sa direction, les yeux clos, attendant visiblement que le Serpentard les embrasse.

Draco contempla le Gryffondor ainsi offert et impatient. Il était tellement beau.

Beau et terriblement excitant. 

Ne voyant rien venir, Potter entrouvrit paresseusement les yeux et l'implora silencieusement de mettre fin à cette torture en l'embrassant enfin. Répondant à sa supplique, Draco s'avança et embrassa le Survivant… sur le nez.

Surpris, frustré, Harry Potter ouvrit soudainement les yeux et poussa un cri de protestation, la colère brillant dans son regard. Un petit rire de contentement s'échappa de Draco. Son bonheur était complet. Enfin, Harry Potter répondait favorablement à ses caresses. Mieux, il en redemandait. 

Draco arrêta de rire, remarquant un changement dans l'attitude du Gryffondor. Ce dernier semblait littéralement fou de rage.

"Malefoy espèce de sale c… "

Réagissant promptement, Draco bâillonna Harry Potter de ses lèvres avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. 

Draco entendit le Survivant soupirer de satisfaction alors que sa propre langue s'insinuait dans la bouche de ce dernier. **[Comme quand Aragorn embrasse Arwen dans la scène finale de RotK… Allez hop, la langue d'abord ! -_- ]** Il sentit Potter se détendre progressivement et en profita pour lâcher prudemment ses poignets tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

Avec satisfaction, Draco remarqua que le jeune homme, malgré ses bras enfin libres, ne tentait pas de le repousser. Au contraire, il joignit lentement ses mains autour du cou de Draco, entremêlant ses mains dans les cheveux dorés.

Les mains du Serpentard glissèrent sous le pull de Harry Potter et effleurèrent son torse musclé, dessinant avec sensualité chacune de ses courbes. Le corps languissant du Gryffondor se cambra soudainement, accompagnant les caresses que lui prodiguait le Blond. 

Draco descendit plus bas, ses doigts buttant contre le pantalon du Gryffondor. Il tenta fébrilement d'ouvrir le vêtement, mais stoppa son exploration dès qu'il sentit Harry se figer sous ses lèvres.

"Non, s'il te plaît Draco…"

Surpris mais bêtement heureux, le Serpentard déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Potter, se redressant légèrement pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux suppliants levés vers lui. 

Potter l'avait appelé "Draco" ! Ca y est, il avait réussi ! Il était à lui. Enfin. Il avait mis du temps mais Harry Potter avait fini par craquer. Bon d'accord, le Gryffondor ne voulait pas aller plus loin avec lui maintenant mais peu importait ! Un jour, il réussirait à le mettre dans son lit. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

"Tu es à moi Potter. Rien qu'à moi." Murmura Draco, couvant Harry du regard.

"A ta place…" balbutia le Survivant les yeux embués. 

"Que dis-tu mon amour ?" demanda Draco, légèrement intrigué.

"A ta place, je n'en serais pas aussi sûr !" articula Harry.

Le regard subitement implacable du Gryffondor figea sur place Draco.

"Qu'est-ce que…"

Tout à coup avant même qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, Harry lui mis un violent coup de genou à l'entrejambe. 

Douleur. Souffle…

Coupé…

Saleté…

de…

Potter…

Besoin…

d'air.

Trou noir.

Harry Potter se releva avec difficulté, repoussant avec délicatesse le corps inerte de Malefoy. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le Serpentard puisse s'évanouir de douleur mais au moins il était libre. Il n'avait pas voulu frapper aussi fort mais il avait tellement eu peur de rater son coup qu'il avait préféré y mettre toute sa force plutôt que de courir le risque d'un échec

Pris d'un doute soudain, Harry s'agenouilla auprès du Serpentard, posa sa main sur son cou et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Il fut soulagé de sentir son pouls battre sous ses doigts et de l'entendre respirer. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, Malefoy n'était qu'évanoui. Heureusement, sinon Harry aurait pu avoir de gros problèmes. 

Le jeune Gryffondor était sincèrement navré d'avoir utilisé un coup aussi bas envers lui mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour s'en sortir. En tout cas, son plan avait marché et le Serpentard avait foncé dedans tête baissée.

Bien sûr, il n'allait pas lui pardonner de sitôt mais peu importait, pour le moment il était sauvé et c'était l'essentiel. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il aurait pu tenir sous les assauts répétés de Malefoy sans lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Harry rougit violemment, se remémorant les instants qu'il venait de vivre et le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti, même si sa fierté l'empêchait de se l'avouer.

Le Survivant se releva promptement, perturbé par les émotions qui l'assaillaient. Il devait partir loin de Malefoy, mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux deux et oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer dans ces lieux. Harry revêtit en toute hâte sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers la porte, faisant le moins de bruit possible. 

A suivre…

Draco : Je démissionne !!!! _

Prune : Mais, Draco…

Draco : J'en ai marre ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chapitre ??? Normalement, c'est Harry qui en prend plein la gueule ! Pas moi ! 

Prune : Oui, je sais… Mais à la dernière minute, j'ai décidé de redonner un peu de poil de la bête au petit lionceau !

Draco : Ben voyons ! 

Prune : Oui, mais ne t'inquiétes pas ! Harry t'a fait un peu mal avec son coup de pied…

*Regard de la mort qui tue de Draco*

Prune : … Bon d'accord, il t'a fait trèèèèèèès mal, mais avant que tu ne fasses tes bagages et que tu ne désertes ma fic, je voudrais juste te demander si tu as lu le scénario du chapitre prochain.

Draco : Nan !

****

*Prune lui donne le scénario*

Draco : … Ah ? … C'est intéressant… Ohhhh ?!?! Noooooon ??? ^________^

Prune : Siiiiiii ^_______^

Draco : Bon, ben finalement je reste ! ^_^

Harry : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ???

Prune et Draco : Rien rien… ^vv^

Une petite review ? ^_^

Prune


	9. Coalition

Titre : Jeux interdits  
  
Auteur : Prune  
  
Genre : Tordu  
  
Base : 4 premiers tomes.  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J K Rowling.   
  
Remarque : Cette fic est un slash, autrement dit, met en scène des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc si cela ne vous plaît pas, ne lisez pas et passez votre chemin.  
  
  
RAR :   
  
**Laurent Jerry** : Coucou toi ! Merci pour ta longue review ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à reviewé ma fic " charmante ". Cela doit vraiment être insoutenable ! _; Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de t'infliger cela… Mais bon… C'est toi qui décide ! ^^ (même si je pense sincèrement que tu ne survivras pas au prochain chapitre… _;)  
Bref.  
Oui j'ai fait une grosse boulette et je m'excuse platement ! m(_)m Bien sûr Draco est *moins* lourd que " Duddy Chéri " ! C'était une erreur de ma part (que je referai plus promis !) Dracounet de toute façon, il est plus mieux que tout le monde donc… (sauf Rogue bien sûr ! ^^)  
C'est vrai que cela peut étonner que Riry pense. Surtout dans l'une de mes fics ! Mais je trouve que mon Riry commence à avoir un cerveau… Ca se confirme oui ! (il a dû trouver le bouton ''marche'' en fait) Sauf dans ce chapitre 9 bien sûr ! ^o^  
Bon allez, je te laisse et te laisse lire ce chapitre puisque tu t'obstines ! Avec un peu de chance, tu n'iras pas rejoindre Mimi Geignarde cette fois ci ! Bisous.  
  
**Utopie le Chat Masqué** : Merci pour ta review ma chère Utopie ! ^___^ Je t'adore tu sais, même si tu laisses toujours des poils sur mes vêtements à chaque fois que l'on se voit ! (y parait que tu dors dessus d'ailleurs ! -_-)  
  
**Saeel'** : Coucou Choupichoupinette ! ^_^ (quoi tu me détestes ?) C'est marrant je trouve que tu fasses circuler ma fic même là où internet ne peux aller ! ^o^ Dès que j'ai un moment, j'irais tes deux dernières songs fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également, à toi et à tes amies. Bisous.  
  
**Meya** : Pardon ! TT_TT Le referais plus promis ! Bien sûr, que Draco il est plus mieux que Dudley, mais pas en poids ! Sur ce point, il est littéralement écrasé par le Dudley-à-sa-moman (aaah l'aveuglement d'une mère…) Donc, oui c'est moi qui ai fait la boulette ! Mais j'ai rectifié la phrase offensante contre mon cher Dray dès que je l'ai su ! ^_^ Ouf ! Heureusement tu me pardonnes ! Tant mieux !^^ Ca m'aurait embêté de t'avoir dégoûtée à ce point ! Sinon, ce chapitre est assez spécial… Une sorte de " calme avant la tempête " ! Astique bien tes jumelles, tu en auras besoin ! ^_~ Bisous.  
  
**Marie** : Merci ! ^_^  
  
**TheBlueHat** : Coucou Copine ! Comment ça va ! Je suis désolée ! _; Pour Potterillon, pour le mail que j'ai perdu… Je suis une correspondante des plus horribles ! Snif… Mais le bon côté des choses c'est que j'update ma fic ! ^_^ Et que tu vas enfin comprendre ce que je préparais ! D'ailleurs, je pense que tu vas aimer le titre de ce chapitre… Il résume bien l'idée générale de mon intrigue. (enfin, " intrigue "… me comprends…) Voilà. Sinon, je t'avais déjà répondu par mail… Merci encore pour tes reviews, je les adore ! ^_^ Bisous et à très bientôt.  
**  
Alexiel.V : **Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise ! J'aime surprendre mes lecteurs ! ^_^ (voire même mes persos… Bah voui, faut bien avouer que même Draco s'attendait pas à celle-là ! ^o^) J'espère que ce chapitre va également te plaire ! Bisous.  
  
**Valou** : Voilà la suite ! ^_^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira également.   
  
**Lunenoire** : Mea culpa : Draco est bien plus léger que Dudley ! Mais j'ai rectifié et depuis Draco m'a pardonné cette offense… (surtout avec ce chapitre ! ^o^) Merci pour ta review et ta vigilance ! Bye.  
  
**Draco** : Je suis contente que ma fic et mon style te plaise ! J'essaie de m'appliquer (d'où ma lenteur pour les updates… _;) Merci pour ta review.  
  
**Inuki** : Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ! ^^  
  
**Miya Black** : ^o^ Ma pauvre… C'est vrai que Sirius passe pour un crétin dans beaucoup de fic (la mienne ne faisant pas exception !) Mais si cela peut te rassurer, il sera moins débile dans la suite de ma fic ! ^_^ (enfin je vais essayer…)  
  
**Molianne** : Merci pour ta review ! ^_^ Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir d'en recevoir une de ta part ! Dans ce chapitre on en apprends beaucoup… Et on comprends pourquoi Draco n'a pas déserté ma fic ! ^o^ Bisous  
  
**Akashana** : Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira également. ^_^  
  
**Urumi** : Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Sirius devrait revenir dès le chapitre 11 (après la retenue en fait… Et oui, la cavalerie arrive toujours en retard ? ? ? ^o^) C'est vrai que HP prends de plus en plus les caractéristiques des Serpentards… Il réfléchit, il élabore des plans, il arrive à se sortir des situations inextricables… Non, vraiment, je suis trop bonne avec lui ! (je dois me ramollir avec l'âge !) Mais non voyons ! Jamais de lemon Crabbe et Goyle dans l'une de mes fics ! Bon, il ne faut jamais dire " jamais " mais quand même… je ne m'en remettrais pas moi-même ! _; Et puis j'en traumatiserais plus d'un ! ^o^ Allez, bisous !  
  
**Sleepy Mekuikui** : Oui bien sûr que Draco va se venger ! Mais sa vengeance va être spéciale… Comment ? Réponse très bientôt ! ^_^  
  
**Maggie** : Merci ! ^_^ Voici la suite !  
  
**Paradise Nightwish** : Tu as parfaitement raison de rester ! ^o^ Draco aussi d'ailleurs ! Bisous.  
  
**Rosana Malfoy** : Merci merci ! ^_^ Je suis contente que tu aimes.  
  
**Mymypotter/malefoy** **: **Tu veux Riry ? ? ? Pas de problème je te l'envoie en paquet poste avec des trous dans le carton pour qu'il puisse respirer (parce que je suis pas si méchante ! ^o^)**  
**  
**Dolui-amor** : Voilà la suite ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise ! ^_^  
  
**Hathor-Barton **: Tiens une fan de GW ! (un pseudo révélateur) Moi aussi j'adore, même si je n'ai plus le temps ces derniers temps d'aller faire un tour sur la section GW de ffnet ! ^^ Mwouarf ! Je ne savais pas que lire ma fic pouvait avoir certaines conséquences physiques ! C'est interessant ! ^_^   
  
**Sweetdeath ou Yaoi Master** : Coucou ! Je suis contente que le chapitre 8 t'ai plus… J'ai eu quelques doutes quand même parce que comme je savais que Dray était trèèès apprécié, j'avais peur qu'on me lynche pour avoir osé l'abîmer… Mais ce chapitre remet les pendules à l'heure ! ^o^  
  
**Kashu KashArt** : Que d'enthousiasme ! ^^ J'adore ! ^_^ Je pense que la suite ne va pas te décevoir…   
  
**Pierre de lune** : Merciiii ! ^^ Voilà la suite !  
  
**Celine.s** : Mais non voyons ! Ce n'est pas un Sevy Draco ! (même si c'est une idée intéressante ! ^o^) Et Harry ne finira pas tout seul, et tout se terminera très bien pour tout le monde. Même si Harry souffre dans ma fic, je ne le laisserais pas tout malheureux à la fin promis ! ^_^  
  
**Yumiko** : J'adore la danse de la joie ! ^o^ Je la fais moi-même souvent ! J'espère que ce chapitre vaudra également une danse ! ^^  
  
**Clau** : *soupir*** **Oui je sais ! Moi aussi je trouve ça chiantquand les auteurs mettent du temps à updater ! Malheureusement, je suis relativement perfectionniste, et j'aime bien quand tout est logique ! Et parfois, il y a des problèmes de logique dans un chapitre déjà écrit. Donc, j'ai toujours un chapitre d'avance pour ne pas faire d'incohérence parce que qu'après pour les rattraper… C'est coton ! Mais bon, je vais essayer d'aller plus vite, même si en ce moment, je bosse et je n'ai pas trop le temps. Et puis le chapitre de la retenue est déjà écrit et c'était le plus gros morceau à écrire (le plus chiant aussi) car assez délicat d'un point de vue moral ! Voilà. ^_^ Mais de toute façon, deux semaines est un délai rigoureusement impossible à tenir, désolée.  
  
**Lily Evans/Potter **: Voilà la suite ! En espérant que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ! Je sais que oui mais bon… _;  
  
**Polgara** : Hello ! Aaah désolée ! Je ne révèle pas l'intrigue avant que les chapitres ne soient mis en ligne ! Et vi, sinon ce serait plus très interessant de lire ma fic non ? ^_^ En tout cas, si cela peut te consoler, ce chapitre va répondre à pratiquement toutes les questions que tu te poses ! ^^ Bye  
  
**SuuAnda** : Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur ! ^^ Oui, je peux te l'assurer, il y aura bien un Snapy/Siri ! ! ! Bon, pas tout de suite, parce que là, je m'occupe du couple Draco/Harry (mais pourquoi j'ai pris plusieurs couples pour une première fic ! _;) Sinon, je suis contente que tu aimes mon Sirius ! Je l'adore ! Il est si… crétin ! ^o^  
  
**Blurp3** : Ca arrive, ça arrive ! ^_^  
  
**La magicienne d'Oz **: Oui c'est vrai ça ! Ta review me manquait ! (c'est fou ce qu'on peut s'habituer aux bonnes choses ! ^^) C'est vrai que je mets du temps à updater… Maieuh… Cépamafote ! J'ai eu un gros problème de cohérence entre le chapitre 9 et 10 (tiens toi bien, mon Harry était OOC ! Et pas logique ! Et chiant…-_-) Mais maintenant, ça va mieux ! ^^ Encore désolée, pour mon retard ! La vengeance de Dracounet sera pour plus tard ! Mais déjà dans ce chapitre, il y a du changement ! ^_^ Bisous  
  
**Mini Malefoy** : Mes délires sont assez aléatoires en fait… Ils vont ils viennent… Et là, y'en a pas ! Désolée ! _; En tout cas, console toi, le chapitre prochain sera extrêmement hard ! Bye !  
  
**Florelia **: Mwaouarf ! ^o^ Ah ah ! Tu y as cru à mon Riry consentant ! ^^ Eh eh ! C'était fait exprès ! Même Draco y a cru donc c'est pour dire ! Oui, je sais, l'histoire est totalement tordue ! Et fière de l'être ! ^o^   
Whoah me comparer à Lychee ! C'est trop d'honneur même si la comparaison n'est pas possible ! Elle écrit tellement mieux que moi ! *soupir* Mais c'est gentil quand même, ça me touche énormément ! ^_^ J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur ! ^^  
  
**Orlina **: Merciii ! ^^ Je ne sais pas si la vengeance de Draco sera à la hauteur de ton attente ! J'espère… C'est vrai que Potty est chiant d'avoir abîmé Dray… … Mais la vengeance n'en sera que meilleur ! ^vv^ Bye !  
  
**Mad-eye-amarad** : Que de compliment ! *_* Merci ! ^_^ Moi aussi, à la réflexion je trouve le couple Crabbe et Goyle assez mignon ! Passé le premier choc de le nouvelle de leur relation, on s'y fait assez vite ! En fait, pour tout te dire, je crois que c'est le couple que je préfère dans cette fic, parce qu'au moins, ils sont déjà ensemble donc pas besoin de galérer pour qu'ils forment un couple !   
Mes persos sont assez complexes il est vrai et je pense que tout s'éclaira quand ils s'expliqueront entre eux… plus tard… Par exemple, pour le dégout affiché envers l'homosexualité de Draco alors qu'il est loin d'être dégouté par le corps de Riry peut s'expliquer par le fait que pour se protéger des gens peu tolérants, il soit obligé de se faire lui-même passer pour quelqu'un d'intolérant et d'homophobe… C'est une sorte de défense en fait. Pour ne pas être accusé, il prend les devants en condamnant les homosexuels parce que 'tout-le-monde-le-fait-et-ceux-qui-le-font-pas-sont-obligatoirement-homo' ! C'est assez complexe à comprendre et à expliquer mais je pense que cela arrive très souvent dans la vraie vie. Non ?   
Quand à la lenteur, tu n'as pas tort… La retenue met un temps fou à arriver, mais j'ai besoin de chaque chapitre que j'ai écrit pour mettre en place l'intrigue ! ^_^ (sauf le passage entre Crabbe et Goyle qui là était écrit vraiment pour le fun !) Tu comprendras je pense très bientôt !   
Voilà. Sinon, merci pour cette critique constructive ! Je ne t'en veux absolument pas au contraire, surtout, dis tout ce que tu penses et n'hésites pas à critiquer quand tu le juges necessaire ! ^^ Je suis contente que toi aussi tu te sois laisser prendre au jeu de Riry ! ^o^ Ca a marché d'enfer son petit plan ! (pour une fois) Mais la vengeance de Draco sera bientôt mise en route ! Y'a intérêt pour moi parce que sinon, il désertait vraiment ma fic ! ^_^ allez bye !  
  
  
Voilà, c'est fini ça y est ! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! Ffnet a eu quelques problèmes et moi même ayant perdu toutes les reviews de ma boite mail, je me suis fiée seulement à celles du site… Donc, si certaines reviews n'ont pas eu de réponse, j'en suis profondément désolée !  
  
  
  
_Merci à Mahaut ma grande copine d'accepter de me bétalecter.  
  
  
_  
_Remerciement spécial à Alixe et Lisandra_ qui grâce à leur fic " Guide pratique pour les auteurs de fanfiction net " m'ont appris à sauter des lignes sur le site ! Enfin ! Sinon, je sais toujours pas comment centré ces %& !!! de titres ! _; si quelqu'un a une idée… Je suis preneuse !  
  
  
  
  
**Jeux interdits  
**  
  
  
**Chapitre 9  
**  
  
  
_Coalition.  
_  
  
_  
_Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry errait sans but dans les couloirs interminables de Poudlard. Il ne cessait de se remémorer les événements de ces derniers jours qui avaient totalement bouleversé le cours de sa vie.  
  
D'abord, il y avait eu son entrevue avec Rogue et l'horrible baiser qui s'en était suivi, puis, la prise de conscience assez brutale de son homosexualité et enfin l'étreinte de Malefoy. En fait, c'était surtout l'attitude de ce dernier qui le préoccupait. Il avait été surpris par les attentions du Blond qui à la réflexion pourraient être qualifiées de tendres. Dès l'instant où Harry lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, Malefoy n'avait pas insisté respectant sa réticence. C'était si inattendu que Harry avait même hésité pendant un bref instant à mener son plan à bien.  
  
Que pouvait bien signifier cette attitude ? Est-ce que Malefoy ressentait des choses à son égard ? C'était impossible. Ils se détestaient depuis des années et le Serpentard avait cherché à le tuer de nombreuses fois. De plus, ce type était incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour personne.  
  
De toute façon, à l'heure qu'il était, le Blond devait s'être réveillé et devait littéralement écumer de rage. Heureusement pour lui, Harry avait vraiment peu de chance de se retrouver une nouvelle fois à la merci du Serpentard et il ferait tout ce qui était en pouvoir pour que cette expérience ne se renouvelle pas.  
  
Il devait avant tout, ne plus jamais se retrouver seul avec lui. Qui sait ce qu'il lui ferait la prochaine fois ? Il n'était pas sûr que Malefoy soit aussi compréhensif si "la prochaine fois" devait arriver.   
  
Désormais, il éviterait tout contact visuel, verbal ou physique avec lui. C'était tout à fait possible. Le tout était de ne pas traîner après les cours, d'être toujours accompagné de quelqu'un, de passer le plus de temps dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et en cas de cours commun avec les Serpentard, il faudrait qu'il l'ignore totalement.   
  
Et avec un peu de chance, il sortirait vivant de cette année scolaire.  
  
Quant au chantage exercé par Malefoy, Harry n'en avait cure. Son ennemi aussi était gay (plus aucun doute n'était possible) et s'il faisait chanter Harry, ce dernier aussi pourrait tout révéler sur sa sexualité. Le Gryffondor était persuadé que Draco avait bien plus à perdre que lui, si de telles rumeurs commençaient à courir sur son compte. Lucius Malefoy ne devait pas être du genre à accepter que son unique fils vire sa cuti et lui refuse une descendance.  
  
Contrairement à Draco, Harry avait beaucoup plus de chance sur le plan familial. Sirius était certainement la personne qui pouvait le mieux le comprendre et l'accepter comme il était, étant donné qu'il était lui-même gay.  
  
Oui. Désormais, il n'avait plus peur du Serpentard et de son chantage. Qu'il aille donc raconter à tout le monde que le grand Harry Potter était homosexuel ! Qu'importe ! Harry saura répliquer et Malefoy regrettera toute sa vie de l'avoir fait chanter.   
  
Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il envisageait l'avenir beaucoup plus sereinement, même s'il savait que tout ne serait pas facile. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, le cours de Rogue allait bientôt commencer.  
  
Après les événements qu'il venait de vivre quelques minutes plus tôt avec Malefoy, Harry avait seulement envie d'aller se coucher, s'enfouir sous les couvertures et d'attendre la remise des diplômes.  
  
Pourquoi ne pas sécher le cours de potion ?  
  
Subir les sarcasmes de Rogue et la proximité de Malefoy en même temps pendant deux bonnes heures de cours… Non vraiment, Harry ne se sentait pas le cœur d'en supporter davantage aujourd'hui. Même s'il se sentait beaucoup mieux, la journée avait été bien assez riche en émotion comme cela.  
  
Et pourtant, il le faudra bien étant donné qu'il avait une retenue avec le professeur de potions le soir même. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé avec Malefoy, il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Rogue.   
  
Zut.   
  
Donc, à bien y réfléchir, autant ne pas rater le cours de potions afin de ne pas rendre la retenue encore plus mémorable qu'elle ne promettait de l'être.   
  
Effectivement, Rogue ne tolérant que la mort comme motif d'absence à l'un de ses cours, par conséquent il lui était impossible de sécher et de se présenter vivant à la retenue. D'un autre côté, Harry n'était pas tout à fait persuadé d'en ressortir vivant non plus.  
  
Donc, autant se résigner à assister au cours de potion, le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, Harry allait d'abord aller en cours, et pour le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres, il pourra toujours voir plus tard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque, au détour d'un couloir, apparurent dans son champ de vision deux silhouettes familières : Ron et Hermione étaient adossés à un mur et discutaient tranquillement.   
  
N'ayant aucune envie de parler à quelqu'un pour l'instant, et encore moins à Ron, Harry prit la décision de bifurquer l'air de rien, sans se faire remarquer et de rejoindre les cachots par un autre chemin.  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione l'aperçut également et l'interpella en faisant de grands gestes avec le bras. Harry ne pouvait décemment pas leur tourner le dos sans paraître impoli. Il les rejoignit donc, à contre cœur, se frayant un chemin à travers le flot d'étudiants de l'école.  
  
"Harry le cours de potion va commencer dans moins de dix minutes…   
  
_Vas-y Hermione, remue donc la hache dans la plaie_, pensa Harry amèrement.  
  
… Et nous devons nous dépêcher si nous ne voulons pas être en retard et avoir une retenue !" dit la jeune fille sans reprendre sa respiration.  
  
"Oui je suppose… " rétorqua Harry, sarcastique.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils, visiblement étonnée par le ton cassant du jeune homme. Elle allait lui répliquer vertement, que s'il avait correctement fait ses devoirs, Rogue ne lui aurait jamais mis en retenue, quand Ron l'interrompit :  
  
"Heu… Hermione, peux-tu commencer à aller en cours s'il te plaît ? Je dois parler à Harry seul à seul mais nous te rejoignons dans quelques minutes."  
  
"Sauf bien sûr, si tu y vois un inconvénient Harry ?" continua Ron en levant un sourcil interrogateur vers celui-ci.  
  
Harry Potter secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, surpris et heureux malgré lui de l'initiative du rouquin. Hermione, quant à elle, leva les yeux au ciel, excédée par l'attitude des deux garçons. Elles les aimaient ces deux crétins, mais vraiment, parfois ils étaient lourds. Se fâcher pour une obscure raison, alors qu'il y avait bien plus important dans la vie comme l'amitié ou les cours… Non vraiment, elle ne les comprendrait jamais. Heureusement, Ron avait enfin compris qu'ils ne pouvaient pas éternellement rester fâchés et qu'ils devaient se réconcilier. Pour une fois, qu'ils décidaient de s'expliquer, autant les laisser seuls.  
  
" D'accord ! On se voit plus tard en cours alors !" répondit Hermione en souriant.   
  
Ron et Harry regardèrent la jeune fille disparaître au détour d'un couloir et un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Embarrassé, Ron n'en menait pas large ne sachant pas comment engager la conversation. Il savait bien qu'il avait fait une bourde en alertant Sirius sur l'état de Harry. Mais il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami aussi dépressif sans aucune raison apparente. Et à présent, Harry lui faisait la tête et il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner.  
  
"Heu… Harry ? Je voulais te dire que… heu… j'étais vraiment désolé pour tout."  
  
"Tu n'aurais pas dû lui parler !" s'écria Harry impatienté.  
  
Le Survivant se mordit les lèvres, regrettant ses paroles. Il aurait préféré rester drapé dans sa dignité en gardant le silence et regarder Ron s'enliser dans des explications vaseuses. Cela aurait pu constituer une petite vengeance assez intéressante. Tant pis.  
  
"Je sais" continua le rouquin avec difficulté, "mais je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal. Et puis j'étais sûr que tu n'allais pas bien, et que tu apprécierais l'aide de ton parrain."  
  
"C'était vraiment ridicule d'en parler à Sirius surtout quand on sait combien il est protecteur ! Alors la prochaine fois, avant de crier "au feu" viens me parler histoire de vérifier si j'ai vraiment des problèmes !" répliqua le Survivant.  
  
"Donc tout va bien ?"  
  
"Oui ! Bien sûr que tout va bien ! Mais si tu continues à me poser la question, je crois que ça va me rendre complètement dingue !" lança Harry impatienté.  
  
"Tant mieux alors !" s'exclama Ron en souriant, visiblement soulagé. "Même si tu m'en veux, le plus important c'est que tu ailles bien et que tu n'aies aucun problème."  
  
Etonné par la réaction du rouquin, Harry se rendit compte pour la première fois de sa vie, à quel point il avait de la chance d'avoir Ron comme meilleur ami. Il aimait tellement Harry qu'il pensait que son bonheur était bien plus important que leur amitié.   
  
Finalement, même si Ron était un être impulsif et manquait parfois un peu de délicatesse, il était la personne sur qui il pouvait le plus compter. Cette constatation lui fit un bien immense. Harry ne pourrait jamais se passer de son amitié. Elle était bien trop importante pour lui.   
  
"Bon, on va en cours ?" demanda Harry le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Etonné et heureux par un tel changement d'attitude, Ron compris que ce dernier lui pardonnait et qu'il était inutile de s'appesantir pendant des heures. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre et c'était l'essentiel.   
  
Ron hocha de la tête, rendant son sourire à Harry, et le suivit dans le dédale de couloir qui menait aux cachots.  
  
Le Survivant, quant à lui, était sur un petit nuage. Il avait retrouvé Ron et savait désormais qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. En plus, il avait su repousser Malefoy, n'en avait plus peur et n'aurait plus aucun contact avec lui. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien, presque d'attaque pour le cours de potion. Oui, presque.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Arrivé devant la porte de la salle de classe de Rogue, Harry Potter s'arrêta brusquement, anxieux.  
  
Il scruta la salle de classe de l'extérieur, cherchant des yeux Malefoy ou Rogue. Ils ne semblaient pas encore arrivés. Classique pour le professeur qui adorait arriver pile à l'heure sans jamais être ni en avance, ni en retard.  
  
Concernant Malefoy, son absence était plus inattendue. Harry espérait quand même ne pas l'avoir abîmé au point qu'il ne soit pas en état d'assister au cours. Etait-il toujours inconscient ? Devait-il aller vérifier ?   
  
Non, c'était ridicule ! Il n'allait certainement pas verser dans le sentimentalisme ! Après tout, Malefoy l'avait bien cherché ! Il n'avait pas à lui sauter dessus !  
  
Oui mais quand même… Peut-être devrait-il alerter Mme Pomfresh ?   
  
…  
  
N'importe quoi ! Et que lui dirait-il ? "Excusez-moi Madame, mais pourriez-vous vous rendre dans la salle commune des Serpentard parce que je me fais beaucoup de souci pour M. Malefoy… Oui, vous comprenez, après le coup de genou que je lui ai mis dans les *** il se pourrait qu'il soit à moitié mort ! … Oh vous allez y faire un tour ? C'est trop gentil Madame ! Surtout tenez-moi au courant. Merci."  
  
Non c'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Tant pis pour le Blond. Quelque soit son état, Harry s'en lavait totalement les mains…  
  
…  
  
Bon, il attendait encore cinq minutes et s'il n'était toujours pas arrivé, il irait faire un tour du côté de la salle commune des Serpentard.   
  
Non non non ! Il ne devait pas céder et devait cesser de penser à cet abruti.  
  
"Bon, Harry tu rentres ou quoi ?" ricana Ron en le bousculant joyeusement.  
  
"Euh oui ! Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées" répondit Harry en regagnant le pupitre qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami.  
  
"Ah bon… Et elle est blonde ?" demanda le rouquin en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
Harry rougit violemment. Si Ron savait… qu'**il** était blond !  
  
Sans rien remarquer du trouble de son ami, le rouquin s'assit à ses côtés.  
  
S'efforçant de rire à ses blagues, Harry déballa ses affaires tout en surveillant d'un œil discret la porte et l'identité des élèves entrants dans la salle de classe.  
  
Subitement, le Gryffondor se figea, le cœur battant la chamade. Rogue et Malefoy venaient d'arriver.   
  
Comme à son habitude, le maître des potions regagna son bureau sans un regard pour quiconque dans son tourbillon de robe noire. Harry eut malgré lui un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'il constata que Draco Malefoy paraissait un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.  
  
Le Brun croisa brusquement le regard du jeune Serpentard et ce qu'il y lut lui glaça le sang. Un mélange de colère froide et de triomphe. Malefoy le fixa, l'hypnotisant totalement de son regard gris acier. Harry déglutit avec difficulté, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension.   
  
Quand le regard de Malefoy le quitta, Harry cligna des yeux. Avait-il rêvé cette lueur victorieuse dans les yeux de Malefoy ? Peut-être… Après tout le Blond ne pouvait pas être triomphant alors qu'il avait été loin d'avoir eu le dessus lors de leur dernière entrevue. Mais alors pourquoi sentait-il son cœur étreint par un mauvais pressentiment ?   
  
Quelque chose se préparait. Il en était sûr. Malefoy lui en voulait et allait se venger… et apparemment il savait déjà comment il allait s'y prendre. Et Harry devinait qu'il n'allait pas du tout apprécier.  
  
"M. Potter. Je sais bien que M. Malefoy est agréable à regarder mais si vous pouviez fixer votre attention sur le tableau afin de commencer à préparer les ingrédients de la potion à préparer…"  
  
Harry sursauta et devint écarlate. Toute la classe ricana et des murmures commencèrent à circuler commentant la remarque cinglante du professeur. Le Gryffondor se tourna vivement vers Rogue mais eut le temps d'apercevoir un sourire sardonique étirer les lèvres de Draco Malefoy.   
  
Harry baissa les yeux piteusement et se replia sur lui-même, espérant disparaître dans un trou de souris.  
  
Rogue tourna le dos à la classe de nouveau, puis sembla changer d'avis.  
  
"Cela me fait penser M. Potter. En ce qui concerne votre retenue de ce soir, il y a quelques changements…"  
  
Harry tendit l'oreille, soudainement intéressé.  
  
"Je ne puis malheureusement plus en assurer la surveillance."  
  
Bouche bée, Harry contempla Rogue à la fois soulagé et heureux.   
  
Plus de Rogue.   
Plus de retenue.   
Plus de problème.   
  
Le Survivant ne pouvait croire à son bonheur. S'il n'était pas scotché à sa chaise de surprise, il se serait jeté au cou de son professeur pour le couvrir de baisers.  
  
"Oui, M. Potter. Vous pouvez vous réjouir. Ce soir, j'ai effectivement un nombre incalculable de copies à corriger, aussi il me sera difficile de… m'occuper de vous."  
  
Ces derniers mots prononcés par un ton des plus narquois fit légèrement rougir Harry, mais la joie qu'il ressentait à cette nouvelle en fut à peine entachée.  
  
"Mais je vous arrête tout de suite M. Potter ! Vous irez tout de même en retenue."  
  
Qu'importe ! pensa Harry. Le tout était que la retenue soit, si ce n'était annulée, au moins repoussée. Ou mieux, Rogue pourrait demander à Rusard de le surveiller à sa place. Même récurer les couloirs de Poudlard sous le regard sournois de Miss Teigne n'était rien comparer au plaisir de ne pas passer ce temps seul à seul avec Rogue.  
  
"Aussi ai-je demandé à M. Draco Malefoy de bien vouloir me remplacer dans cette tâche."  
  
La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la salle de classe. Si Rogue avait voulu donner du poids à son annonce, il avait parfaitement réussi. Stupéfaits, les élèves le fixaient, les yeux sortant presque de leurs têtes.   
  
C'était la première fois qu'un simple élève était nommé surveillant d'une retenue. Mais le plus étonnant, était certainement que ce soit Malefoy qui ait été désigné.  
  
Tout le monde savait que celui-ci et Harry se portaient une haine cordiale et que le professeur des potions connaissait parfaitement cette inimitié. Que cherchait Rogue ? A mettre Poudlard à feu et à sang en une soirée ? Ou seulement à faire de la vie de Harry Potter un enfer ? Les deux certainement.  
  
Malgré tout, les élèves étaient encore bien loin de connaître tous les tenants et aboutissants de l'affaire. Seul Harry comprenait toute la signification de cette information.  
  
Malefoy, le type qu'il avait humilié, qu'il avait frappé, par deux fois qui plus est, allait se venger ce soir même. Comment ? Harry rougit en imaginant ce qui allait se passer. Rogue était vraiment inconscient. L'enfermer avec lui pendant plusieurs heures, seul, à sa merci… encore une fois.   
  
Il n'allait pas y survivre.  
  
Rogue gardait les yeux fixés sur son élève "préféré" savourant sa réaction et sa détresse. Il vit Potter détourner lentement les yeux de sa personne pour les poser sur Draco Malefoy. Il vit le jeune Gryffondor tressaillir lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le Blond ne semblait pas le moins du monde surpris par la nouvelle. Le petit imbécile commençait à comprendre…  
  
"Oui M. Potter." Reprit le maître des potions d'un ton satisfait. "Ne pouvant moi-même assurer la surveillance de votre retenue, j'ai pris la liberté de demander à M. Malefoy de me remplacer en sa qualité de préfet en chef. Bien sûr, n'y voyez aucune attaque personnelle."  
  
Voyant que le Gryffondor avait baissé la tête et gardait la bouche hermétiquement close, Severus Rogue continua à parler, se délectant de la situation.  
  
"Aussi, je laisse à M. Malefoy le soin de définir quelle sera la punition que vous aurez à accomplir lors de cette retenue. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau à vingt heures précise donc ne traînez pas après le dîner et surtout…"  
  
"NON."  
  
Toute la classe se retourna d'un seul mouvement vers Harry Potter, le-Garçon-qui-avait-survécut-à-Voldemort-et-qui-allait-certainement-mourir-sur-place-pour-s'être-publiquement-opposé-au-professeur-Rogue-en-lui-disant-"non".  
  
"Qu'avez-vous dit M. Potter ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu." Demanda le professeur Rogue les yeux étincelants de colère.  
  
"J'ai dit "non" !" répéta Harry Potter en tremblant de rage contenue. "Il est hors de question que je fasse ma retenue sous l'autorité de Malefoy !"  
  
"Et pourquoi donc M. Potter ?" demanda sarcastiquement le professeur en s'approchant du bureau de Potter. "Avez-vous peur de lui ? Pensez-vous qu'il va profiter de cette retenue pour vous manger ?"  
  
Embarrassé, Harry garda le silence mais rougit furieusement. N'obtenant aucune réponse, Rogue continua son interrogatoire, implacable.  
  
"Voulez-vous expliquer à toute la classe pourquoi vous ne voulez pas de M. Malefoy comme surveillant ? Une seule bonne raison et j'annule cette retenue. Alors M. Potter. Nous attendons."  
  
Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il devait absolument trouver une excuse. Il ne pouvait pas invoquer le fait que Malefoy lui avait sauté dessus il y a à peine une heure, ni même qu'il pensait que le Blond allait profiter de cette retenue pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencer, voire même réussir à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.   
  
Non, définitivement, il ne devait pas dire cela devant tout le monde. Surtout que Malefoy risquerait de répliquer lui aussi, et de parler de ce qu'il avait vu et que le Grand Harry Potter ne détestait pas ses baisers. Rogue le savait depuis le début. Harry ne pouvait rien dire et était forcé d'accepter cette retenue.  
  
Voyant que Potter ne parvenait pas à saisir la perche qu'il lui lançait, Severus Rogue esquissa un sourire sarcastique. Décidément, c'était trop facile.  
  
"Et bien, M. Potter, il n'y a donc aucun problème. Et puis, je suis sûre que M. Malefoy sera assez professionnel pour ne pas profiter de la situation." Lança le professeur satisfait.  
  
Si la majorité de la classe fut étonnée de découvrir que Rogue savait sourire, seul Harry comprit à quel point son professeur était heureux de lui infliger une énième humiliation. Il savait tout. C'était indéniable. Il savait que Malefoy le voulait. Il savait ce qui allait se passer s'il laissait seul Draco et Harry dans la même pièce. Et c'était la raison de sa si bonne humeur.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry ne garda que de vagues souvenirs du reste du cours de potion de ce jour-là. Le plus marquant fut malgré tout l'explosion du chaudron de Neville que l'on pourrait presque qualifier de nucléaire. Le bruit attira Peeves qui voulait absolument féliciter l'auteur de la catastrophe qu'il appela, avec tout le respect dont il était capable, le nouveau Grand Roi de la Farce et de la Désolation.   
  
Le professeur des potions entra alors dans une colère noire, chassant l'esprit frappeur et accablant un Neville tétanisé et honteux. Ce dernier eut la "chance" d'être une nouvelle fois collé pour le lendemain soir pour une retenue qui s'annonçait d'ores et déjà mémorable.   
  
Pauvre Neville. Cependant Harry échangerait bien sa retenue contre celle de son compagnon de chambre.  
  
Harry sortit de sa semi-léthargie lorsque la voix de Rogue claqua pour annoncer que le cours était fini. Il regarda machinalement le maître des potions sortir de la salle, non sans que ce dernier ne lui lance un dernier regard chargé de menaces, destiné certainement à dissuader Harry de toute tentative pour échapper à sa retenue. A peine eut-il disparu, que Hermione et Ron se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
"C'est horrible Harry !" s'exclama Hermione. "Que vas-tu faire pour ce soir ? Tu ne peux tout de même pas aller en retenue ! De toute façon, je suis sûre que Rogue n'a pas le droit de nommer Malefoy comme surveillant ! C'est illégal ! En plus vous vous détestez ! Dieu seul sait ce qu'il va t'obliger à faire ! Il faut alerter les autres professeurs, faire une pétition, alerter les journaux, appeler la police, bref, il faut se battre ! Harry, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais immédiatement aller voir le professeur McGonagall, ah non elle est absente c'est vrai, bon, tant pis, j'irais directement chez Dumbledore, il t'a toujours soutenu et aidé même quand, il faut l'avouer, tu ne le méritais pas toujours. Bref je trouverais une solution pour te sortir de là…"  
  
"Hermione !" coupa Ron. "S'il te plaît essaie de respirer de temps en temps !"  
  
La jeune fille referma la bouche dans un claquement sec et fusilla son ami du regard, vexée.   
  
"Malgré tout Harry, Hermione n'a pas tort. Il faut faire quelque chose. Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. Nous allons voir Dumbledore histoire de savoir si Rogue a le droit de nommer Malefoy comme surveillant d'une retenue. Mes frères ne m'ont jamais parlé d'un cas similaire dans leur scolarité donc on a peut-être une chance."  
  
"Comme vous voulez." Lança Harry d'une voix détachée.   
  
A quoi bon lutter de toute façon, il était piégé par Rogue, par Malefoy… Il était fichu alors autant en finir de suite et aller en retenue.  
  
"Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre Ron, allons-y tout de suite. Harry, tu nous retrouves dans la salle commune ?" lança Hermione.  
  
"Oui, si vous voulez."  
  
Mettant le manque d'enthousiasme de leur ami sur le compte du choc de la nouvelle, Hermione et Ron échangèrent un long regard complice, comme eux seuls savaient le faire. Ils devaient agir avant que Harry n'aille en retenue. Après l'avoir encouragé une dernière fois, ils rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et quittèrent la salle de classe, promettant à Harry de trouver une solution. Harry Potter se retrouva seul dans la salle. Il était désespéré et chaque minute qui passait le rapprochait inexorablement de la retenue. Il était sûr que ses amis ne trouveraient aucune solution et qu'il serait obligé d'aller en retenue et de…   
  
Las et le cœur lourd, il se décida finalement à rassembler ses affaires et à regagner la tranquillité de sa salle commune.   
  
Alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la porte, il se sentit brutalement tiré par le col de sa robe et étouffa un gémissement lorsque son dos entra brutalement en contact avec le mur de pierre. Surpris, il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de son agresseur : Draco Malefoy.  
  
Le Serpentard le fixait de son regard argenté, une mèche de cheveux blonds lui balayant le front. Tiens, il s'est décoiffé pensa machinalement Harry. Ca lui va bien…   
  
"Potter, ce soir, je te promets que tu vas passer une soirée inoubliable !" chuchota Malefoy d'un ton cruel.  
  
Pétrifié, Harry pâlit mortellement. Fier de son effet et de la peur qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux du Gryffondor, Draco eut un ricanement dédaigneux. Il le lâcha, lui tourna le dos et s'en alla sans bruit.  
  
De nouveau seul, Harry glissa lentement le long du mur, se laissant doucement tomber à terre. Les yeux dans le vague, la peur au ventre, Harry Potter sentait peu à peu le désespoir le gagner. Ce soir, il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer…  
  
  
_A suivre..._  
  
  
Le chapitre prochain sera la retenue tant attendue (par les lecteurs) et tant redoutée (par Harry). ^o^  
  
Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre please ? ^_^  
  
Bisous   
Prune  
  



	10. La retenue

Titre : Jeux interdits  
  
**Auteur** : Prune  
  
**Genre** : Hard  
  
**Base** : Quatre premiers tomes de Harry Potter.  
  
**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf Emily qui elle m'appartient.  
  
**Remarque** : Cette fic est un slash, autrement dit, met en scène des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc si cela vous gène/perturbe/donne des boutons, passez votre chemin.  
  
**Réponses aux reviews :   
Clodylia, Clemzouille, Minerve, Stephcie, celine.s, Rosana Malfoy, Crackos, Astronema/Samantha, SNAPESLOVE, Gally-chan, Dstine, Lunenoire, daikyo, akashana, evil.girl, tetedenoeud, Ddy, S'L.I.A, Paradise :** Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles me motivent énormément ! Je sais, ce chapitre c'est fait un petit peu attendre, mais je fais ce que je peux pour updater le plus possible. Concernant la retenue, j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle ne vous décevra pas, que vous soyez fan de Harry ou de Draco.   
  
**Tiayel :** Moi ? Sadique ? Même pas vrai d'abord ! Bon, sauf dans ce chapitre ! (mauvaise foi totale)   
  
**Miya Black :** Oui, normalement Sirius sera moins débile dans les chapitres prochains. A moins qu'il ne se décide à faire des conneries ! Et là, c'est pas de ma faute hein ?  
  
**Saaeliel :** Coucou Choupinette ! (puisque je peux pas t'appeler Choupi-choupinette, je t'appellerai désormais tout simplement choupinette !) J'en étais où moi ? Ah oui ! Ma fic. Oui, bien sûr, les deux S finiront ensemble, même si ça va être difficile à faire ! Bisous  
  
**Noa-Chan :** Quel enthousiasme ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Je trouve la retenue assez sadique en fait, elle ne devrait donc pas te déplaire ! Normalement. Ce qui s'est passé entre Siri et Severus il y a 20 ans ? Tu le sauras bientôt, disons dans deux chapitres ! Concernant le lemon, je suis désolée, mais je ne pense pas en faire ! Mes persos vont concrétiser certes (enfin, certains… ) mais je n'écrirai pas ces scènes.  
  
**La magicienne d'Oz :** Coucou toi ! Merci pour ta review ! Comme toujours, elle m'a fait super plaisir. C'est vrai que mettre Draco en surveillant de retenue est une idée qui m'a permit de faire plein de chose dans ce chapitre **!   
  
Kitsune :** MDR ! Je suis contente que tu aimes autant ma fic ! Ta review m'a fait beaucoup délirer ! Et non ! Pas de lemon au menu ! Mais les persos vont faire des choses, mais nous ne verrons rien ! Et oui, je sais c'est frustrant ! Mais que veux-tu, on est auteur sadique, ou on ne l'est pas ! Les couples sont assez simples : DM/HP et SB/SR, sans que l'un ne déborde sur l'autre !   
  
**Polgara86 :** Aaaah ! Tu as lu Potterillon ! Ma petite dernière que j'aime ! Mais par contre, je m'insurge ! Ce n'est pas moi qui rends Sirius ridicule ! Il fait ça très bien tout seul !  
  
**The BlueHat :** Argh ma pauvre ! Le bac, c'est bien. Surtout quand c'est fini ! Tu dois être en plein dans tes révisions non ? Style, derrière ligne droite ! A moins que cela ne soit termin ? Hum… Il ne faut pas en tout cas que les reviews deviennent des corvées ! Tu n'as pas une longueur imposée à faire, et tu peux parfaitement faire plus court et plus général ! Bon, j'attends de tes nouvelles ! Bisous. (PS : je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a une incompatibilité totale entre ma messagerie et hotmail, aussi il est possible que les mails que je t'ai envoyé ne te soit jamais parvenue ! )

**Laurent Jerry** : Hello ! Puisque tu t'obstines à lire ma fic… J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop déguster pour ce chapitre ! (en fait, je suis persuadée que si !) De toute façon, si c'est le cas, je serais où te trouver ! Dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! Elle sera contente : elle aura un peu de compagnie ! Bisous  
  
**Céline402 :** Ca y est ! C'est trop tard, je rougis ! Tu vas être contente ! Ce chapitre dévoile toutes les intentions de Draco (c'est bizarre, parce que Harry ne voulait pas les connaître ! O.o) ! Quant à voir si Harry va s'en sortir vivant… Réponse dans ce chapitre ! (à demi mort ça compte ?)  
  
**Suppu :** Suppu ! ! ! Tu es revenue ! Que je suis contente d'avoir des nouvelles de toi ! Tu m'as manqué n'empêche ! Plus de fic, plus de review… J'attends la review plus détaillée pour ce chapitre avec impatience !  
  
**Vif d'Or :** Que de compliments ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, Draco et Harry seront rendus dans un bon état à Dame JKR ! (Mais bon, vu ce qu'elle a fait à Sirius, je crois qu'elle aussi aime torturer ses persos !) Sinon, tu as parfaitement raison ! Si Sirius et Severus se détestent à ce point, c'est parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant leur propre scolarit ! soupir quand je pense que je dois les mettre ensemble… Cépagagn !  
  
**Ornella :** Whoah ! Merci beaucoup !  
  
**Darkheart : **Quand est-ce que Harry va passer à la casserole ? Héhé… ce chapitre va peut-être t'apporter un début de réponse ! Sinon, concernant les updates, c'est assez aléatoire ! Je suis assez lente, et je mets un temps fou à updater ! Mais en ce moment, j'essaie de faire une update tous les débuts de moi ! Sinon, si cela t'intéresse, je peux parfaitement d'envoyer un email quand à chaque update !**   
  
Petite Dilly :** Coucou ! Je suis contente que mon Draco t'ai plu ! C'est mon perso le plus abouti et je l'aime énormément ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne va trop te déstabiliser… Il est spécial, mais j'adore Draco dedans !   
  
**Ivrian :** Une review d'Ivrian ? (s'évanouit par terre) Se relève. (se re-évanouit) … Non plus sérieusement, j'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant ton nom dans ma boite mail ! Bien sûr, une review quel qu'en soit le destinataire fait toujours hyper plaisir, mais une review de toi c'est… Une minute de silence ! J'adore tes fics, ton style, tes fics et ton style, (oui je sais c'est la même chose répétée deux fois) donc évidemment, j'ai eu un gros choc en apprenant que tu aimais mes fics ! Whoah ! Je sens que je vais m'évanouir de nouveau… Merci en tout cas, énormément pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur ! Bisous !  
  
**Kima Laphaul :** J'adore ta review ! Oui, on me dit assez souvent que je suis sadique ! D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ! mauvaise foi totale Dis donc, n'aurions-nous pas une amie commune répondant au doux nom de Lychee pour laquelle tu aurais fait de superbes-dessins-illustrants-ses-fics-qui-m'ont-fait-achement-bav ? Oui ? non ? Me semble que c'est toi… En tout cas, voilà la suite de JI avec la retenue si attendue ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise également…  
  
**Yumiko :** Sadique ? Moi ? Meuh non ! C'est Draco et Severus qui sont sadiques ! Nuance ! Est-ce que Draco a le droit de demander à Harry des trucs sexuels… Hum… Ou serait l'intérêt si ce n'était pas le cas !**   
  
Circée :** Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ils me font très plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre !  
  
**Urumi :** Merci pour ta review ! Sirius arrive bientôt, dans le prochain chapitre pour être exacte. Finalement, la retenue est enfin l ! Inoubliable peut-être… A toi de me le dire ! Bisous

.  
  
_Merci à Mahaut de me bétalecter et d'avoir survécut à ce chapitre ! (enfin j'espère)_

.

¤¤¤ Avertissement ¤¤¤   
Que doit-on dire dans pareil cas ? Ames sensibles s'abstenir ? Oui, cela doit être ça. Bref, ce chapitre est dur. Très dur. Dans le sens où il y a des jurons, de le violence et du sexe ! Même si on ne tombe pas dans le hard total je vous préviens quand même !

-

-  
  
JEUX INTERDITS

-  
  
CHAPITRE 10

-  
  
La retenue

-  
  
(enfin…)

.

.  
  
Le cœur douloureusement comprimé dans la poitrine, Harry Potter se dirigeait vers les cachots d'un pas pesant. Il était l'heure de sa retenue avec Draco Malefoy. Avec les compliments de Severus Rogue.  
  
Malgré les efforts désespérés de Ron et de Hermione, aucune solution n'avait été trouvée pour empêcher le professeur Rogue de nommer Malefoy surveillant de la retenue.   
  
McGonagall absente, ses deux amis avaient tenté de parler à Dumbledore mais avaient appris de la bouche même de Rusard que le directeur de Poudlard était parti pour quelques jours dans les Highlands afin d'assister à une convention réunissant tous les plus grands sorciers du monde.  
  
Peu après le dîner, Ron avait pris Harry à part pour lui annoncer qu'il était désolé mais qu'il n'avait pas osé alerter Sirius, de peur que Harry le prenne mal une nouvelle fois. Le Survivant ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait finalement préféré que son parrain intervienne et le sauve des griffes de Rogue et de Malefoy.  
  
Mais peu importe. Désormais, il était trop tard. Il ne restait que quelques minutes à Harry avant le début de son calvaire et à moins d'un miracle, rien ne pourrait le sortir de là. Alors autant se résigner et espérer que tout se termine le plus vite possible. Quoi qu'il doive se passer !

.

.  
  
La porte du bureau de Rogue apparut soudainement devant Harry, le stoppant net dans sa progression. Sa vue fit brusquement disparaître le peu de courage que le Gryffondor avait mis tant d'heures à rassembler.  
  
Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, Harry aurait voulu tourner les talons et s'enfuir, mais ses jambes étaient de plombs et refusaient de lui obéir.  
  
La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce couloir sinistre et sombre, il se trouvait alors dans un état d'esprit tout autre. Fou de rage, il avait parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du bureau sans même s'en rendre compte, se jetant contre la porte et entrant dans la pièce comme une furie.  
  
Que cet épisode lui semblait loin ! Et pourtant, il ne datait que de quelques jours à peine. Aujourd'hui, cette porte lui faisait peur.  
  
Froide et imposante, elle constituait à la fois l'ultime rempart le protégeant de Rogue et le symbole du glas sonnant le début de sa retenue avec Malefoy.  
  
Beaucoup de responsabilités pour une simple porte.  
  
Les jambes légèrement flageolantes, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança lentement. Il leva une main hésitante et frappa quelques coups discrets.

.

.  
  
Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, il entendit un " entrer " sec et sonore. Obéissant docilement à l'invective, Harry prit son courage et la poignée de la porte à deux mains et entra dans le bureau.  
  
Severus Rogue était assis à son bureau, plongé dans la lecture d'un parchemin, le barbouillant de rouge avec impatience, visiblement exaspéré par ce qu'il lisait.  
  
Harry fut à peine choqué par l'apparente indifférence de son professeur de potions. Il commençait à connaître cet homme et savait que son principal plaisir était de mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Prenant son mal en patience, il attendit tranquillement que Rogue daigne lever les yeux sur lui.  
  
Severus Rogue écrivit une dernière annotation que le Gryffondor devinait assassine et déposa soigneusement sa plume. Il releva la tête et posa un regard indéchiffrable sur son élève.  
  
" Ah ! Potter ! C'est parfait vous êtes pile à l'heure ! " s'exclama-t-il en croisant les mains d'un air réjoui.  
  
Devant le mutisme boudeur du jeune homme, le sourire de Rogue s'élargit et il reprit, d'un ton satisfait :  
  
" M. Malefoy vous attend déjà dans une salle spéciale réservée aux retenues. Mais avant de vous y conduire, je dois vous prévenir de certaines choses. Tout d'abord, la retenue sera d'une durée totale de deux heures. Pas plus. Pas moins. Aussi, si vous tenez à la vie M. Potter ou du moins, si vous ne voulez pas qu'une carte d'abonnement aux retenues ne soit établie à votre nom, je vous préviens que vous avez intérêt à toujours vous trouver dans cette salle à 23 heures quand je viendrai vous chercher. Il est donc parfaitement inutile de vouloir jouer les filles de l'air, vous ne feriez qu'aggraver votre cas. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre M. Potter ? "  
  
" Oui professeur. " balbutia Harry.  
  
" Bien. Ensuite, il est impératif que vous suiviez les instructions de M. Malefoy à la lettre. Au cours de cette retenue, il est doté des mêmes pouvoirs qu'un professeur de cette école. Il ne peut pas enlever de points, mais vous lui devez une complète obéissance. "  
  
Harry baissa la tête piteusement, comprenant ce que chaque mot voulait dire. Prenant le silence de son élève pour un acquiescement tacite, Severus Rogue continua sur sa lancée.  
  
" Enfin, pour des raisons de sécurité et pour vous empêchez de faire des choses que JE pourrais vous faire regretter, j'exige que vous me remettiez votre baguette. "  
  
" Ma baguette ? Mais... "  
  
" Je vous assure que vous n'en aurez nullement besoin ! " coupa Rogue agacé en fronçant les sourcils. " Aussi, déposez-la sur mon bureau. "  
  
Furieux mais contraint d'obéir, Harry fouilla nerveusement dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, en retira sa chère baguette et la déposa sur le bureau de Rogue, non sans jeter à ce dernier un regard noir.  
  
" Parfait ! Maintenant suivez-moi ! "  
  
Harry regarda Rogue se lever, contourner son bureau et sortir de la pièce sans même s'assurer que son élève lui avait emboîté le pas.  
  
Poussant un long soupir de résignation, le Gryffondor se résolut à le suivre et courut même un peu pour rattraper son professeur qui progressait à grande vitesse dans les couloirs sombres.  
  
Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles même de Poudlard, dévalant des escaliers en colimaçons. Harry trébucha de nombreuses fois, mais ne quitta jamais des yeux la tornade noire qu'il tentait de suivre.  
  
Le Gryffondor était tellement concentré sur la robe de son professeur que lorsque cette dernière s'arrêta brusquement, il faillit entrer en collision avec son contenu.  
  
Ils étaient arrivés.  
  
Une petite pièce isolée dans l'école dont même les Elfes de maison semblaient avoir oublié l'existence au vu de la saleté et des toiles d'araignées qui s'amoncelaient tout autour.  
  
La poussière semblait pourtant avoir épargné le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la pièce, la blancheur de la toile contrastant de manière presque surréaliste avec le reste.  
  
Jamais Harry n'avait vu de tableau plus étrange, et pourtant Poudlard en avait une collection des plus conséquente.  
  
La peinture représentait une petite fille. Agée d'une dizaine d'année environ, brune, elle avait tout de la petite fille sage. Boucles anglaises, robe en dentelle bleue pâle et chaussures vernis noirs.   
  
Malgré tout, Harry fut frappé par les yeux de la fillette qui le fixaient. Ils étaient froids, sans vie et semblaient lire au plus profond de son âme. Ce tableau lui donnait vraiment la chair de poule. Malgré son apparence d'innocence pure, Harry sentait que la fillette était mauvaise. Même Touffu en tant que gardien de la pierre philosophale ne lui avait pas fait une aussi forte impression.   
  
Mais le plus étrange dans cette peinture était encore le décor. La toile était totalement vierge. Pas peinte en blanc, mais vierge. Aucune couleur, aucun fond n'avait été prévu par l'auteur du tableau. Seule la petite fille ornait seule en son centre, comme si peindre autre chose n'avait pas été nécessaire.  
  
Harry avait la désagréable impression que l'artiste n'avait pas " peint " la fillette comme l'ont été les autres tableaux de Poudlard. Mais cette dernière, semblait avoir été enfermée par un sort dans le tableau pour une obscure raison que le Gryffondor ne désirait pas connaître.  
  
Il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. A tel point qu'il arriva à en souhaiter que le professeur Rogue ouvre cette fichue porte pour qu'il puisse enfin se soustraire au regard pénétrant du tableau.  
  
" Emily, ouvrez cette porte et laissez-nous entrer. " demanda Rogue avec son habituelle brusquerie.  
  
" Mais bien sûr mon petit Snivellus ! " riposta ladite Emilie d'une voix enfantine, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres fines.  
  
Harry était ébahi. Le tableau avait osé insulter le professeur Rogue. Le jeune adolescent fut conforté dans son idée que ce tableau n'était décidément pas normal. Insulter le professeur le plus susceptible de l'école revenait à de la folie pure qui ne pouvait conduire qu'à un feu de joie dans la cour de Poudlard. Ca existait un tableau suicidaire ?   
  
A la grande surprise de Harry Potter, Severus Rogue ne réagit pas à l'injure, mais il conclut au léger tressaillement de sa lèvre supérieure que la fillette avait néanmoins fait mouche.  
  
" Je n'empêcherai jamais le sacrifice d'un petit agneau au grand méchant loup ! " reprit-elle méchamment.  
  
Avant même que Harry Potter n'ait pu faire le rapprochement entre le petit agneau et sa propre personne, le tableau pivota.  
  
" Après vous Potter "  
  
Le Gryffondor regarda le professeur Rogue, et entra dans la salle d'un pas hésitant.

.

.  
  
Harry se serait attendu à avoir une salle de torture avec des instruments divers et variés, dont le plus horrible de tous serait certainement un lit.  
  
Et bien pas du tout.  
  
Le cadre était assez dépouillé. Seul une table et une chaise décoraient sobrement la pièce. Malefoy était d'ailleurs affalé sur ladite chaise, les deux pieds sur la table, occupé à lire un livre qui visiblement ne semblait guère l'intéresser.  
  
En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, ce vide était assez étonnant. Rien ne semblait avoir été préparé pour la retenue qu'il devait effectuer.  
  
Aucun chaudron à récurer, aucune feuille de parchemin à noircir...  
  
Harry sentit la panique le gagner brusquement à cette constatation. Malefoy ne semblait même pas avoir pris la peine de sauver les apparences en organisant un simulacre de punition.  
  
Non, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se retrouver seul avec lui dans une pièce close. C'était évident. Tellement évident que même Rogue le savait, Harry en était sûr. Son professeur pressentait ce qui allait se passer et à la lueur de satisfaction qui brillait dans son regard, Harry devinait qu'il ne ferait rien pour l'aider, au contraire.  
  
Harry sursauta soudainement, brutalement tiré de ses pensées par le claquement sec du livre que venait de fermer Draco Malefoy.  
  
Le Serpentard se leva, jeta son livre négligemment et s'avança vers Harry et Rogue, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.  
  
" Bonsoir professeur Rogue. "  
  
" Bonsoir Draco. Je vous amène le ''pénitent'' ", repris Severus Rogue en poussant fermement Harry vers le blond. " Prenez soin de lui surtout ! "  
  
" Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je m'en occupe, il est entre de bonnes mains ! " dit Draco en fixant un Harry rougissant d'un regard appréciateur.  
  
" J'en suis persuadé ! " susurra Rogue d'un ton satisfait. " Bonne soirée alors ! Et Potter, n'oubliez pas que je reviendrai vous chercher à 23 heures. "  
  
Sans même répondre ou regarder le professeur de potions, Harry entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui et les pas de Rogue décroître au fur et à mesure que ce dernier s'éloignait.  
  
Harry était désormais seul avec Draco.

.

.  
  
Potter dévisageait Malefoy d'un air mi-soupçonneux et mi-effrayé.  
  
Qu'allait lui faire le Blond ?  
Allait-il lui sauter dessus tout de suite ou le faire mariner un peu plus ?  
  
Cette attente était vraiment insoutenable. Harry donnerait n'importe quoi pour que tout se termine vite. Malefoy était vraiment agaçant.  
  
" Bon, je suppose que tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour prendre le thé non ? "  
  
" Non effectivement ! " répondit Draco en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec désinvolture. " Mais on peut en commander à un Elfe de maison si tu veux ou peut-être quelque chose de plus fort. Ca te permettra certainement de te détendre... "  
  
" Me détend... " s'étouffa Harry, les yeux exorbités par la surprise. " Mais il en est hors de question ! "  
  
" C'est comme tu veux. " lâcha le blond en haussant les épaules.  
  
" Tu es complètement fou Malefoy ! " reprit Harry, secouant la tête en signe d'incompréhension.  
  
" Oui, on peut dire ça... "  
  
Un silence gêné s'installa alors que Draco, le regard mélancolique semblait perdu dans de sombres pensées. Harry se rendit soudainement compte que le Serpentard avait changé. Il n'avait plus rien de l'enfant pourri-gâté et superficiel, il semblait avoir mûri. De nombreuses questions l'habitaient et les réponses semblaient assombrir son regard.  
  
" Toujours est-il que j'ai vraiment été surpris par ton coup de pied lors de notre dernier... ''tête-à-tête''. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. "  
  
" Il n'y aura pas de ''prochaine fois'' Malefoy ! " rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
" Harry... Réveille-toi ! Nous en sommes en plein dans la ''prochaine fois'' ! Grâce à Rogue d'ailleurs ! Ce cher Rogue... C'est vraiment un brave type tu sais. Je suis vraiment tombé de ma chaise lorsqu'il m'a annoncé qu'il me chargeait de m'occuper de toi pendant ta retenue ! "   
  
Malefoy marqua une pause, semblant se remémorer avec plaisir sa discussion avec Rogue.  
  
" Au début " reprit-il, " je pensais trouver moi-même un plan pour me venger de ton coup de pied (qui m'a fait extrêmement mal) et te rendre la pareille, mais finalement c'est Rogue qui m'a apporté la solution : te tenir à ma merci pendant plusieurs heures... Le plan idéal. On m'offrait Potter sur un plateau, je n'allais tout de même pas refuser non ? "  
  
Harry retint son souffle lorsqu'il vit Draco avancer lentement dans sa direction. Il était effrayé, mais en bon Gryffondor, il fit tout pour que cela ne se voie pas. Malefoy lui en voulait pour le coup de pied, et il allait certainement se venger en le frappant... pour commencer.  
  
Harry ferma brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il vit Draco lever la main, se préparant à recevoir un coup. Mais, il les rouvrit de surprise lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du blond glisser doucement dans ses cheveux.   
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement Malefoy ? " Demanda Harry en fermant les yeux de nouveau, redoutant la réponse.  
  
" Je veux que tu deviennes mon petit ami. "  
  
Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Harry était de plus en plus décontenancé. Petit ami ? Mais alors, Malefoy voulait du sérieux ? Pas seulement un rapport sexuel à la va-vite comme il l'avait cru de prime abord, mais réellement une relation qui s'inscrirait dans la durée. Même si tout chez Harry rejetait cette idée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon. Finalement, Draco semblait vraiment tenir à lui.  
  
" Bien sûr, cela devra être secret. Il est hors de question que ma réputation soit entachée par une relation homosexuelle publique ! Surtout avec Harry Potter ! Un Gryffondor qui plus est ! "  
  
Non mais, elle se prenait pour qui la Fouine ? Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Malefoy ? Mignon ? Ben voyons ! Ce n'était qu'un sale petit con snob et imbu de lui-même ! Il n'avait absolument pas changé. Il joue à Pépé le Putois qui court après sa Pénélope et il croit qu'il n'est pas déjà assez ridicule ?  
  
Sortir avec Harry Potter n'était pas une tare. Il n'était pas moche en plus. Toutes les filles de Poudlard voulaient sortir avec lui ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était d'un gabarit plutôt petit et ses cheveux étaient toujours décoiffés. Mais, Molly Weasley lui avait toujours dit que cela faisait partie de son charme...   
  
Sa vie était vraiment nulle !   
  
Non seulement, il se faisait courser par une Fouine, il faisait craquer les filles alors qu'il était homosexuel et en plus, sa plus grande fan était la mère de son meilleur ami...  
  
Inconscient des réflexions de Harry et de son irritation latente, Draco s'avança lentement vers ce dernier, un sourire charmeur rivé aux lèvres.  
  
" Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? "  
  
" Va te faire foutre Malefoy ! Tu me prends pour quoi ? Tu TE prends pour qui ? Il est hors de question que je ne devienne ta pute ! OK Rogue me force à rester cloîtré avec toi pendant deux heures et oui, je ne chercherai à pas à m'enfuir, mais il est hors de question que je te facilite la chose ! Ni maintenant, ni jamais ! Quoi que tu veuilles de moi, il va falloir te battre pour l'obtenir ! " hurla Harry en se mettant en position de combat.  
  
Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Draco était surpris par la réaction véhémente de son ennemi. Il pensait que Harry serait plus coopératif, mais c'est vrai que ce serait plus drôle s'il y avait des difficultés à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. En plus, il adorait quand Potter faisait preuve de caractère.  
  
" Et bien Potter, je ne t'avais vu aussi remonté ! Qu'importe ! Tu peux rentrer tes griffes mon petit lionceau, je n'aime pas la violence physique, sauf lorsqu'elle est vraiment nécessaire. Tu ne veux pas te laisser faire et tu veux te battre jusqu'à la mort pour défendre ton honneur de jouvencelle ? Soit. Mais tu me vois dans ce cas, dans l'obligation de révéler à tous ton homosexualité ! Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder. Des rumeurs dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? Raconter toute l'histoire à la presse ? Je verrai. En tout cas, je te fais la promesse que même le sorcier habitant dans les contrées les plus reculées de cette planète saura que tu es gay ! "  
  
" Ah oui ? " rétorqua Harry. " Et bien si tu fais cela, je dirais à tout le monde que tu es toi aussi homo ! "  
  
" Merlin mais que vois-je ? " demanda Draco sur un ton sarcastique. " Serait-ce un Gryffondor à la langue acérée maniant le chantage et les menaces ou bien mes yeux seraient-ils abusé par quelque magie ? "  
  
" Je ne te menace pas Malefoy. Je suis gentil et je te préviens de ce que je ferai si tu mets TES menaces à exécution ! "  
  
" Si tu veux ! Mais autant te le dire tout de suite. Personne ne te croira. Je suis un Malefoy et les Malefoy ne sont pas gays. "  
  
" Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? De toute façon, je m'en fous ! Tu peux tout révéler si cela peut te faire plaisir. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis et j'assume totalement mes préférences sexuelles. Sirius est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et l'opinion qu'il a de moi est très importante à mes yeux. Mais manque de pot pour toi, il est gay et il est au courant que moi aussi je le suis. Alors, si tu veux révéler ma vie privée à Rita Skeeter et bien vas-y ! Je m'en lave les mains ! "  
  
" Ah oui ? " demanda Malefoy cruellement. " Tu te fous même de l'avis de Ron Weasley ? "  
  
Harry se préparait à répondre vertement mais fut stoppé dans son élan à l'énoncé du nom de son meilleur ami. Sûr de son effet, Draco continua :  
  
" Weasley n'est pas réputé pour être très ouvert d'esprit et je doute qu'il saute de joie en apprenant ton homosexualité ! "  
  
" Tu n'en sais absolument rien ! " coupa Harry nerveusement. " Peut-être qu'il réagira très bien à cette nouvelle ! "  
  
" Ou peut-être pas ! " Coupa Draco. " Deux choix s'ouvrent à toi. Soit tu te sens prêt à tester son ouverture d'esprit en lui révélant que tu es gay tout en sachant pertinemment que si tu te trompes tu perdras son amitié de manière irrémédiable... Soit tu préserves assurément ta relation avec Weasley en te soumettant à mes désirs. "  
  
Harry garda le silence, étonné autant par l'audace de Malefoy que par sa lucidité. Le Blond avait raison. L'amitié de Ron était extrêmement importante. Peut-être même la chose la plus importante de sa vie après son balai. Le rouquin était son meilleur ami et il se couperait un bras si cela pouvait épargner son amitié. Et Harry n'était vraiment pas sûr que Ron l'accepte tel qu'il était. Peut-être oui, mais pour cela il faudrait qu'il dispose de temps pour lui expliquer... Mais si Ron devait l'apprendre par l'intermédiaire du Serpentard... Non, il lui en voudrait à mort ! Devait-il pour autant accepter le chantage de Malefoy ?  
  
Draco compris à la soudaine résignation qu'il lut dans le regard de Harry Potter qu'il avait gagné. Le Gryffondor était à lui. Enfin.  
  
" J'en étais sûr Potter ! " s'exclama le Serpentard triomphant. " Tu sais ce que je trouve ironique ? Le premier jour de notre scolarité dans cette école, tu as refusé mon amitié, acceptant celle de Weasley. Et aujourd'hui, pour conserver ta relation avec lui, tu acceptes de faire bien plus que de me serrer la main. Weasley est celui qui nous a séparés et qui nous réunit aujourd'hui ! "  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait envie de pleurer et retenait ses larmes avec difficulté. Mais jamais, il ne ferait ce plaisir à Malefoy. Il gardera sa dignité jusqu'au bout, quoiqu'il advienne.  
  
" Oh allez Potter ! Arrête de faire cette tête ! Même si tu m'as donné un coup de genou la dernière fois, tu avais apprécié mes caresses ! Même si tu le nies, ton corps sait ce qu'il veut... ce qu'il aime... Alors arrêtes de prendre l'expression d'un martyre et laisse toi allez à tes sensations. Ne crains rien, je serai tendre. "  
  
Draco s'approcha doucement de Potter afin de ne pas le brusquer, lui dédiant son sourire le plus charmeur. Il emprisonna le visage de Harry Potter entre ses deux mains et déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Il releva la tête, scrutant la physionomie de son ennemi préféré. N'y voyant aucune marque de dégoût ou de retrait, le Blond s'enhardit en laissant ses mains glisser le long du corps immobile du Gryffondor, l'enserrant dans ses bras.  
  
Dans un soupir, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry, savourant avec délice son odeur. Puis, il parsema le cou de ce dernier de petits baisers remontant lentement vers l'oreille pour venir en lécher le lobe.  
  
Draco continua sa lente exploration, ses lèvres dessinant avec douceur le contour de la joue du Survivant. Il rejoignit finalement sa bouche qu'il se mit à embrasser tendrement. Malefoy approfondit progressivement le baiser, sa langue tentant de jouer avec celle de Harry.  
  
Au bout de quelques instants, Draco se rendit soudainement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.   
  
Harry ne réagissait pas, il semblait... amorphe.  
  
Désorienté, Draco s'éloigna de Potter, le repoussant brusquement tout en l'interrogeant du regard. Ce qu'il lut dans les yeux de Harry Potter le glaçât.  
  
Une totale indifférence.  
  
Pire, on aurait dit qu'il s'ennuyait profondément. Comme s'il était soumis à un cours intensif de Binns de quatre heures, sans aucune interruption.  
  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi s'ennuyait-il dans ses bras ?  
Ses caresses ne signifiaient donc rien pour lui ?  
Harry avait-il mentit dès le début lorsqu'ils étaient dans la salle commune des Serpentard ?  
Son corps avait-il simulé ?  
Ne ressentait-il donc rien pour lui ?  
  
Pourtant, Draco y avait cru si fort. Même si Harry l'avait durement frappé, il avait toujours pensé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de fort entre eux.  
Et pourtant non !  
  
Harry le dévisageait, une lueur moqueuse dansant dans le regard, bien conscient qu'en agissant ainsi, il blessait le Blond dans sa fierté et dans sa virilité.  
  
Bien.  
  
Si Potter le cherchait, il allait le trouver. On ne se moque pas d'un Malefoy sans en payer le prix.  
  
Draco voulait Harry et il l'aurait. Il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Ce dernier ne voulait pas que cela se passe en douceur ? Soit, il devra donc utiliser la manière forte.

.

.  
  
Fou de rage, Draco agrippa violemment le bras de Harry Potter, enfonçant sans pitié ses ongles dans la chair tendre.  
  
Il projeta le jeune homme contre le mur froid, le plaquant impitoyablement avec son propre corps, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur.  
  
Potter avait l'air stupéfait. Il pensait peut-être qu'il était facile de manipuler Draco Malefoy. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il puisse se montrer violent. Et bien, il allait devoir réviser son jugement !  
  
Draco attrapa les cheveux bruns en bataille et les tira en arrière avec rudesse, se jetant durement sur la bouche tremblante ainsi exposée. Il dévora les lèvres fragiles, les mordant jusqu'au sang, les martyrisant avec cruauté.  
  
Désirant affirmer son emprise sur sa victime, Draco colla brutalement son bassin contre le ventre de Harry, simulant animalement l'acte de possession.  
  
Ne perdant pas de temps, les mains de Draco se faufilèrent fébrilement entre leurs deux corps pour écarter les pans de la robe de sorcier de Harry Potter et s'insinuer sous la chemise du sorcier.  
  
Il caressa durement son torse, le griffant légèrement par endroits sans même s'en rendre compte. Profitant du manque de réaction du Gryffondor, sa bouche abandonna soudainement les lèvres meurtries et s'appliqua à baiser chaque centimètre du cou de ce dernier, mordant et aspirant la chair sensible avec dureté.  
  
Aveuglé par la colère, Draco remarqua à peine que Harry ne faisait aucun geste pour se débattre et lui échapper. Même si le Serpentard était plus grand et plus fort que Potter, ce dernier était visiblement résigné à subir ses assauts.   
  
Soudainement, il sentit quelque chose une goutte d'eau sur sa joue, qui roula jusque dans son propre cou. Surpris, il se figea et s'éloigna un peu de Harry portant machinalement ses doigts sur son visage.   
  
De l'eau.  
  
Les sourcils froncés, toute colère l'ayant déserté, Draco plongea ses yeux dans ceux émeraude de Harry et compris immédiatement l'origine de cette goutte d'eau.  
  
Harry pleurait.  
  
''Son'' Harry pleurait.  
  
Le visage pâle et défait, Potter le regardait une lueur suppliante du fond du regard, les larmes dévalant silencieusement ses joues, le chagrin assombrissant ses magnifiques yeux verts.  
  
Avec un coup au cœur, Draco se rendit brutalement compte de la portée de son acte. Il fit un bond en arrière et relâcha sa victime, comme si son simple contact le brûlait.  
  
Ce qu'il était en train de faire était immonde.  
  
Harry Potter ne voulait pas de lui et s'il continuait, il allait seulement le violer.   
Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre.  
  
Surtout pas par sa faute.  
  
Fou de rage, mais cette fois, non par contre Potter mais contre lui-même, Draco fit volte-face, ne pouvant plus regarder Harry et se précipita vers la table, la renversant violemment et projetant la chaise à travers la pièce.  
  
Harry sursauta, surpris par le mouvement de colère de Draco et effrayé par la perspective qu'il subisse le même traitement que les meubles.  
  
Se rendant brutalement compte que Harry avait réellement peur de lui, Draco ne put supporter de voir le Gryffondor ainsi.  
  
" Pars ! "  
  
" Quoi ? " balbutia Harry mort de peur.  
  
" Pars ! " hurla Draco sans même se retourner. " Casse-toi ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! "  
  
Abasourdi et désorienté, Harry rasa le mur, regagnant la porte en tâtonnant, ne quittant pas une seule seconde des yeux le Serpentard, angoissé à l'idée qu'il lui saute dessus par surprise.  
  
Dès qu'il réussit à l'ouvrir, Harry s'enfuit maladroitement tout en titubant.  
  
Draco se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière Harry.  
  
" Et merde ! "

.  
  
_A suivre…_


End file.
